Watching The Elementals
by BlazingVictini09
Summary: Ruby along with other people are transported to a theater where they will watch some god-like people. Chance that this will become a X-over. And this is a OC showcasing so you could understand what they are like when they show themselves.
1. Meeting and Brawn

**Hey guys Vic here this is my newest story where I will express my OCs in my profile with non other than the cute little Ruby and her friends, so Vic out.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Screen Talking"**

**'Screen Thinking'**

**_Screen Flashback_**

_"Singing"_

**_"Screen Singing"_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY **

**_Chapter:1 Meeting and Elemental of Brawn_**

Ruby and the remaining members of Team JNPR are currently on their to Haven Academy with Ruby's uncle Qrow and a farm boy named Oscar Pine, she's just suffer from multiple loses after Beacon's destruction.

Her partner left to Atlas.

Yang going to see her mother.

Blake left to her home.

But what's worse was Pyrrha and Penny's death.

Not only was she suffering, but Jaune as well as he lost his partner and only lover.

She was cut out of her musing as the whole group was surrounded by a barrier.

"Renny what's going on?" Nora asked as everyone was on their guard, they waited for something to happen till they disappear in the spot with no trace.

Where could they be?

**_Unknown Location_**

"Ahhh!" Ruby and Oscar' scream was heard as she and her group landed on comfy theater chairs.

"Where are we?" Jaune asked as he was disturbed from the sudden phenomenon.

They then saw more portals open them and out them were the rest of Team RWBY, Ruby and Yang's father Taiyang Xiao Long, Yang's mother Raven, James Ironwood, Winter Schnee, Glynda and the rest of Beacon's staff members, Sun and Neptune, Team CFVY, Blake's parents along with Ilia, and the people that should be dead like Ozpin, Pyrrha, Amber, Ruby's mother Summer, and Penny.

Not only them our favorite antagonists also appeared, like Cinder and her minions, Salem, Hazel, Tyrian, Arthur, Roman and her partner Neo, Adam Taurus, and the supposed dead Sienna Kahn.

"Ahh! enemies," Both sides tried to use their weapons and Semblance but noticed they have nothing.

"Hey where's my baby!" Ruby shouted in desperation as she tried to find Crescent Rose and got some glances of her father hugging her mother

"You b*tch!" Amber cursed as she tackled Cinder down and said girl is fighting back.

"This is for my arm sucker!" Yang yelled as she tries to beat up the Bull Faunus.

And a whole brawl starts in the area with comical dust cloud surrounding them.

"Enough!" A loud shout caused them to stop in comical positions as they saw where the voice come from.

It belongs to a small, rabbit-like Pokémon with large, pointed ears which form the letter V. It has large, blue eyes and a round, cream-colored head, which is comparatively large compared to its small, cream body, while the tops of its ears, crest, and extremities are all orange. Its bulbous arms and legs are rounded to make a sort of "cuff" before ending with small, three-fingered hands and two-toed feet. It has two pointed teeth that can be seen on its upper jaw. It also has two cream winglike tails, which allows it to fly. And oddly enough sunglasses over its head standing on a stage.

"Oh my Oum, its so cute!" Ruby, Summer, Weiss, Velvet, Amber, and Emerald shouted in glee as they ran onto the little rabbit creature and cuddled it.

"H-Hey can you let me go," The creature said with a baritone voice indicating it was male, but the six girls didn't heard him while the other guests were shock at the creature speaking. The creature got angry from being ignored as he released a pulse of energy that made the girls let go of him. He then covered himself with fire with as he shouted. "Enough!"

Everyone quited down as the creature cough on his hands.

"Now people of Remnant, welcome to my personal theater where you will see some extraordinary people as you watch," He said as he glanced at the crowd.

"What are you even talking about and who are you?" Yang asked as she was still looking at the little creature that used what looks like Professor Goodwitch's Semblance along with fire.

"Oh sorry, the names Victini but call me Vic, and for your first question I already said it," The creature named Vic said.

"Why are we here?" Ozpin asked along with James and Salem.

"Well you are chosen by my god and yours to watch these people with extraordinary abilities that even surpass your so called Aura, Semblance, and magic," Vic explained as everyone was in shock from hearing that and was currently in denial.

"Well this will prove it, ladies and gentlemen let me introduce you to the mighty brawler Lau Shinken," Vic said as the room's light dimmed down as the screen shown a maroon symbol of a pumped up fist.

**In a deserted plain a young man with spiky red hair is currently balancing on a stalagmite while meditating.**

**He wears a sleeveless red gi with bandages wrapped on his lower arms and feet.**

"Whoa," Nora said in amazement. "Renny can you do that?"

"I don't Nora I think he's a master in fighting," Ren said.

"Yeah right I can take him," Yang boasted then she saw Vic smiling smugly as they look back at the screen.

**The screen slowly did a one-eighty and now revealed he was upside down on a stalactite.**

Everyone's jaws literally fallen on the ground.

"How does he do that its impossible!" Weiss yelled in pure shock.

Vic just got a remote for the screen and he zoomed in to Lau's feet and revealed someting more shocking.

He was holding on the stalactite with his two toes. TWO!

"Okay Vic how!" Yang yelled in shock, this man was not normal.

"This is what I mean of extraordinary people," Vic said with a smile as everyone look back to the screen.

**Lau then opened his eyes which are dark black as he let go off the stalactite.**

"What is he doing?" James asked as some of the students thought he was suicidal, but everyone saw Vic's smug face and looked back to the screen.

**Out of nowhere, a giant worm like dragon burst out of the ground where Lau should've been, and ate it.**

Everyone was now in a more state of shock while some paled at the size of the dragon, it could probably destroy Mount Glenn in seconds.

"What is that thing?" Weiss asked in fear as she was one of the ones who paled.

"A Mountain Driller Dragon, a creature capable of surviving a full on nuclear strike with no injuries," Vic explained as everyone paled more except for one.

"Fascinating," Salem whispered.

**Then it showed Lau again land on a floating rock as he glare at the massive creature.**

"Whoa hold on, does he really think he can kill that thing?" Sun asked as he was shivering in fear of the giant beast along with the other Faunuses.

"You have seen nothing yet," Vic said.

**Lau then went for a horse stance as the rock he stood on crack as he jump off it in a force of bullet and headed for the dragon.**

"Wow," Ruby said in awe.

"Cinder if we ever face him should we run?" Emerald asked her master in terror.

"I don't know let's continue watching," Cinder said in curiosity.

"I suggest we should," Mercury said in fear.

**Lau hit the land as he held on the stones with a strong grip, he then let his feet lay on the ground and ran on full speed while not falling.**

"Cool do you think we can do that Fearless Leader?" Nora asked.

"I-I don't know Nora," Jaune said as he held on to Pyrrha's hand and felt safe.

"Such speed," Glynda said as she praised the young man.

"Do you know more what's amazing, he trained in a whole month straight with one day of rest, and then trains for another month" Vic stated getting more bewildered looks.

"He trains-"

"-for a whole month straight-"

"-WITH ONE DAY OF REST!" Everyone shouted in shock.

"Yep," Vic just said as they look back to the screen.

**Lau then gave the dragon a strong roundhouse as his fist impacts on the creature's face with a disturbing crunching of bones.**

"Ohh," Everyone said in phantom pain as they imagined themselves in its place.

**Lau then grabbed one of its fangs as he delivered a chop on the head as the dragon recalled in pain.**

**He then delivered an axe kick on its jaws, followed by a hammer fist on its neck, followed by a knife hand on the upper jaw and followed by more attacks in immense speed.**

"Whoa," Oscar said in awe at the man who conquers with pure physical strength.

"Dang look at his moves," Sun said as he watched the one-sided battle.

"He could annihilate a battalion of Grimms with himself," James said in slight terror.

**"Tōbu Tenohira!" Lau gave a mighty shout as he reeled in his arm with his palm wide open as he moved it forward** **as a burst of wind hit dragon as it got a fatal wound on its body.**

"Tōbu Tenohira what's that?" Coco asked.

"I think it means Eastern Palm," Blake answered.

"How did you learn that from your smuts?" Yang asked with a teasing grin as Blake blush from embarrassment.

"Okay I'll add some translations, be right back," Vic said as he went to the back door

"So that's why my books went missing," Blake's mom Kali said as everyone gave her the look, she noticed this and said. "What I'm horny sometimes."

Every guy then got a nosebleed while her husband Ghira just sigh and facepalm from his wife's bluntness.

"I'm back," Vic came out of the back door and noticed the guys bleeding noses. "What the heck."

**Lau then punched downward to the dragons jaw and the whole land crack as both of them fall.**

Everyone was in total shock, he just punched the dragon hard even making it get off the island and destroy said area.

"Uhm Vic," Ruby called getting rabbits attention. "Are there more of this guys."

"Well let's see," He then got a clipboard out of nowhere. "They are currently 120 of them."

"120 of them!" Ilia shouted in fear as with everyone else.

"Don't worry, their strength varies to the date they gain their powers, the first two being the strongest and the last two being the weakest." Vic explained.

"Why two?" Sienna asked.

"They are always chosen by pairs, a male and a female, with their powers that are against each other while some doesn't, some are good some are evil," Vic said.

"Are their some restrictions?" Winter asked.

"There are no restrictions at all, Humans, Faunus, monsters, heck even sentient beings or machines can be chosen. They even choose crime lords, demons, maniacs, and fanatics, but they should never abuse their powers for their own gain," Vic explained.

"If they did?" Raven asked with a raised eyebrow.

"They will lose that position and will be left powerless like a young born child thrown to wolves," Vic explained as everyone was shock for that punishment.

"A-Are there even some benefits if you have one?" Velvet asked shyly.

"Well there is one benefit that are both good and bad, and its immortality," Vic stated getting more shock faces.

"I can understand the good part but why bad?" Emerald asked as some of the teenagers were kinda curious.

Ozpin answered, "Its bad since you'll be alive while your love ones will die before you along with your other descendants."

The teens then got some guilt from that answer, and felt sad.

The adults felt some pain if they were in their shoes, but these are something they shouldn't bother.

**Lau then used some of the rubbles as flat forms as he descends to an ocean.**** He then heard ringing and got a cellphone out of his pocket.**

**"Dare wa kono?" (Who is this?) Lau asked through the phone.**

**"Lau you got a mission today, I'm sending a portal there now," A male voice said through the phone.**

"Portals?" Raven said in curiosity since it resembles her Semblance.

"Oh I forgot, they can travel to different dimensions and worlds," Vic said as everyone look at him.

"You should explain it before hand," Qrow said while Vic shrug.

**"Arigatō Shrey'r," (Thanks Shrey'r) Lau said as he turn off his phone and starts diving down** **as a portal opened below him, and entered it as his last kill fell on the ocean.**

**Lau was now in a new dimension as he saw a giant moving fortress on his sight.**

"That's even bigger than Mantle," James said in shock as the giant fortress cause a giant shockwave each step.

"I'm not gonna be surprised if he even destroy that thing," Sun said as Neptune nods.

**Lau then saw a flag pole as he prepare to catch it in high velocity.**

**He grabbed it and swung forward as he let go of the pole, and destroy the wall from its impact. As he saw more he did some acrobatic skills to leap on one to another without missing a beat**

"Cool," Ruby said as she got stars on her eyes.

"Speed and Power a deadly combination I might say, right Bart?" Port asked Oobleck.

"Indeed Peter, he must trained his instincts to know when to land and let go to increase speed." Oobleck stated.

**Lau then land on a courtyard with armed mercenaries prepare to battle.**

"He must be crazy," Weiss said.

"Not as crazy as me," Tyrian said.

"Are you crazy enough to fight a giant dragon and fight a group of mercenaries?" Hazel asked smugly as Tyrian slump.

**As the mercenaries fired their guns, Lau then gracefully avoided them as everything went slow-mow.**

**Every bullet almost grazed him as he didn't even look fazed at all, he kept smiling.**

"Awesome," Ruby, Jaune, Nora, and Sun said as they completely admire him.

"He must have quite the experience to avoid them all," Winter said.

"Indeed Miss Schnee," Penny said.

**He then went for the offensive as he charge at one and gave a powerful punch to the gut sending the mercenary flying to the wall.**

"Dang," Yang said in awe.

"No kidding, that guy could knock me out with his pinkie," Qrow said.

**Lau kept fighting them off as change through multiple fighting styles, Boxing, Kung Fu, Taekwondo, and more.**

**He then sense something as he flip out of the way off the barrage of bullets.**

"Whoa!" The teens jump in surprise.

"He can beat any Grimm anyday," Qrow said as he was impressed.

**He then saw the cause and saw a minigunner continued firing, he evade each barrage sharp turns as he use this to his enemies.**

**He then stop and readied in a horse stance.**

"What is he doing?" Blake asked.

"He will get pelted," Coco asked as she always saw her enemies like this when she use her minigun.

"You'll see," Vic said smugly.

**As the bullets came closer, he moved his arms forward in immensely speed as all of bullets stop where his hands could reach.**

Everyones jaws fell to the fall.

"He's not even generating a barrier how does he do it?" Cinder asked in total bewilderment.

"Do you ever watch a Kung Fu movie where theres a scene on a guy catching a fly with chopsticks, he can catch 100 flies in a millisecond," Vic explained as everyone look back to the screen in shock.

**Lau then ran forward as he gave the gunner a palm strike to the chest, which sends the guy away, he continued fighting them off till he saw a village on the buildings path.**

**He then ran to the edge of the building and jump off it****.**

**He then stop in front of it as he moved his hands in a grabbing position****.**

"There is no way he can lift that thing!" Weiss shouted as she slowly loose her sanity.

"Just imagine him having to battle us," Yang said as everyone shivered from the very thought.

**As one of the fortress legs came down to crush him, he grabbed it as he gave some of his strength to his arms and began lifting it up**** with a battle cry.**

Everyone was now amazed and scared from the man's godly strength, he just grabbed the war machine like a sack of rice.

**He then spin around and he threw the colossal machine to the sky.**

Weiss was currently in a fetus position as she was gonna lose her mind while her sister and team console her.

"Good thing he's not from around here," Roman said with Neo nodding.

"You better hope, because they can enter this dimension when ever they want," Vic said as the villain side pale.

**He then reeled in his fist as the ground below him crack from an unknown pressure.**

**As the fortress fell down, Lau punch the air and shouted.**

**"Shinken!" (God Fist) With a tremendous force the fortress turned to rubble while the mercenaries died from the large impact.**

"Woah!" Ruby and Jaune shouted in awe.

"Where's this guy when we want train?" Yang asked.

"I want to know too!" Nora shouted in glee but her old team hold her down.

**Lau then turned to village and walk their with a smile and the number seven appeared on the screen**

The screen then turned off as Vic float in front of the crowd.

"So what do you guys think?" Vic asked.

"Well I'm kinda excited to see more of them," Ruby said.

"I hope there are explosions!" Nora shouted in glee.

"Is it over?" Weiss asked as she slowly regains her sanity.

"Yes Ice Queen," Yang said as Weiss glared at her.

"Well wait here I'm gonna choose another one," Vic then left the room and a buffet table appear on the sides of the theather, and everyone began to eat.

**And done so this is the fanfiction where I finally show my OCs so be aware for the future.** **Vic out Peace.**


	2. Morph

**Hey guys Vic here, oh what the heck I'm not writing this everytime, I'm just gonna say I appreciate for your support.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Screen Talking"**

**'Screen Thinking'**

**_Screen Flashback_**

_"Singing"_

**_"Screen Singing"_**

**_Chapter:2 Elemental of Morph_**

After eating everyone went back to their seats.

"Wow that was good, which one do you think is next?" Ruby asked.

"We can't really know if Vic doesn't arrive yet," Yang said.

"Quit your yapping I already set the tape," Vic said as he entered the room.

"So who's the next one?" Cinder asked in curiosity.

"Well today you will watch Magnus," Vic said as everyone look at him. "What?"

"What element does he have?" Glynda asked.

"Not gonna tell, I only told you about Lau's because you could underestimate him, so you will underestimate the others, and also I like to see you faces when you see him," Vic said with a smug face.

"Your lucky that your adorable, or I would have choke you right now," Emerald threatened.

"Yeah yeah let's start," Vic then press the remote as the screen show steel blue symbol of an engine.

**In an abandoned city a silver pickup truck with blue trims is currently hidden in a tunnel with no driver in it.**

"Sweet ride," Sun said as he like the design of the pickup truck.

"Pft my Bumblebee looks better," Yang said as she crossed her arms.

**"Magnus hostiles 10 meters north from here," A feminine voice said through the radio.**

"So where's Magnus?" Ruby asked.

"Oh you'll see," Vic said making everyone suspense.

**The pickup truck then moved on its own as the engines roars with power.**

"Wait how is that thing move on its?" Mercury asked.

"Does it have auto pilot," James said as he look at Vic.

"Not telling," Vic said casually.

**The truck then went on its own as it travels the barren city, and drifts on every sharp turns.**

**Then in front of it is a blockade of armored trucks with soldiers in front guns ready.**

"Whoa hold on that's just too much for a pickup truck to handle," Qrow said in bewilderment at the guys aiming their guys on the poor vehicle.

"Oh its not, I could say is that is not even enough," Vic said gaining some looks.

"Then explain," Nora said as the suspense was killing her.

"I could only say this and I quote this from a movie I like 'They are more than meets the eye'," Vic said as everyone raise their eyebrows.

**The truck kept going and rocket launchers appeared on its side, and both fired to clear the blockade.**

"Okay where did those weapons come from, and how did it fire on its on?" Coco said in shock.

"Doesn't have auto pilot, has hidden weapons, and it must be," James then gasp in realization as everyone look at him.

"Don't spoil it Jimmy," Vic warned.

**"Fire!" The soldiers then fired their guns on the truck.**

**The truck then took a full stop as pair of metallic arms came out off the bottom and pushes the truck up to dodge the bullets, and quickly shifts to a bipedal robot with blue glowing eyes.**

**(****A/N Imagine a Transformer design for this.)**

"Magnus a robot!" Nora shouted in uncontrollable bliss as everyone is in shock.

"Knew it," James looked it awe.

"Cool!" Ruby yelled in awe.

"Wow that's what really are more than meet our eyes," Blake said with widen eyes.

"Now that's some iron-y," Yang punned making everyone groan.

**Magnus then kicked some of them away and grabbed** **one of the armored trucks and threw it to a group of soldiers, his left arm then transform to a gatling gun and fired at his enemies.**

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, I wanna meet him!" Ruby shouted as she tried to ran to the screen while her team tried to calm her down.

"He could be a potential ally," Cinder said with an evil smile.

"Oh its impossible for him to be manipulated, he's very smart and cautious, but his partner is the negotiator around," Vic said as Cinder's smile falter.

**Magnus then grabbed a lamppost and swat some of the soldiers away, and elbow dropped one of the trucks.**

**He then made a grabbing motion on his back, and a familiar sword materialize on his hand.**

"Yatsuhashi its your sword!" Coco shouted as everyone is in disbelief.

"He can use our weapons!" Ruby shouted in glee.

"I hope we can see our own," Sun said to Neptune.

"Yeah it would be cool," The blue haired said.

**Magnus then slammed the sword on the ground which caused the ground to crack from the impact and the shockwave knock some soldiers away, he then began hacking and slashing them away, and cut an armored truck in half.**

**"Magnus avian hostile reinforcements coming in 5 minutes," The voice said as Magnus look up and saw multiple jets coming towards him.**

"Interesting vehicles, might be faster than a Bullhead," James said in amazement.

"Let's see its combat capabilities," Winter said.

**Magnus then went for cover as a barrage of bullets went pass him but knicked his body with some of them. The sword dematerialized and his right arm changed to hook with chains on it.**

**He fired his hook to one of the jets, catching it while it tries to get away, and pulled pulled it down hard and crash.**

**The jets tried to fire missles at him, but Magnus caught one and swung it to another to clear them away**** in an explosion.**

**"Enemy artillery strike inbound," The voice said again as Magnus went to cover again as a giant boomerang materialized on his hook hand.**

"That's one big boomerang," Sun said in shock along with everyone due to the size of it, it could be as tall as a Goliath.

"How heavy can that thing be," Watts said as he tried to estimate the boomerang in his mind.

**Magnus quickly throw it to the swarm of jets as it took down three of them and four more when its going back.**

**As the boomerang came back it transformed to Crescent Rose.**

"My baby is finally in action!" Ruby shouted in full joy.

**Magnus swung the giant scythe with grace as he knock away multiple enemies away with it, and shoot down incoming.**

**"Single Enemy inbound Size: Titan, be careful," The voice said as a giant robot appeared with cannons on its arms.**

"Like last time, I'm not gonna be surprised," Sun said.

**Then out of Magnus's back, swarm of tiny robots are surrounding him, prepared to defend their master.**

"So that's how he can have his weapons, micro bots, tiny robots that can attach to each other to make a certain structure," James said in fascination.

"Coco do you think it can help me with my problem?" Velvet asked as she refers to her weapon.

"I guess it can," Coco said as she liked the idea.

**The micro bots then formed in front of him and slowly form to large cannon that can make smaller cannons look weak.**

**"Cannon charging up, piercing mode set, rapid fire set, energy deplation 75%, and prepare to fire," The voice said as the cannon starts to charge up.**

"That thing will be obliterated," Taiyang said dumbfoundedly.

"No kidding, if that machine's power cell is large it could obliterate the moon," Raven said stoically but in the inside she was cowering in fear.

**"Sayonara mother f*ck*r," Magnus said.**

Yang, Qrow, Sun, and Mercury laugh out boisterously from hearing the robot curse with the others snickering, and Summer and Pyrrha cover Ruby and Jaune's ears.

**And the cannon fired and a barrage of light shreds the metal behemoth apart shot by shot.**

"Amazing," Ruby whispered in awe.

"I hope the next one doesn't have any morphing weapons," Yang whispered to Blake as the Cat Faunus nod.

**As the cannon finally stop, the giant robot was only its legs and torso.**

**The cannon starts falling apart as Magnus fell on his bottom and lay down in exhaustion.**

**"Magnus mission accomplished, ready to go back home," The voice said.**

**"I don't know, I think I need some rest," Magnus said as his voice changed tones.**

"Why is his voice changing," Ilia asked.

"Well his voice box was destroyed during a raid as his group were ambushed by some guards and in the end he was the only survivor," Vic said sadly as everyone felt bad for him.

**"Okay I'm sending someone to extract you their, please wait," The voice said as Magnus left laying down on the rubble as he gazed to the sky.**

**"I hope I can see you again General," Magnus said as he morph back to his vehicle form.**

**Then the screen black out** **and the number one hundred and nineteen appeared on screen.**

"Dang I wanna know who's next," Yangs said.

"Their could be many out their," Emerald said.

"Oh the next one will be a female, so wait here as I get the tape," Vic said as he went to the back door, and everyone went to eat.

**And done, so I thank you guys for reading this, and if you want me to continue this please tell me on my PM. Vic out Peace.**


	3. Sound and Beat

**Hey guys Vic here, here is another chapter for this story, and you need permission from me if you want to use my OCs.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Screen Talking"**

**'Screen Thinking'**

**_Screen Flashback_**

_"Singing"_

**_"Screen Singing"_**

**(A/N warning for cursing)**

**_Chapter:3 Elemental of Sound_** **_and Beat_**

"Alright let see some girl power," Yang said as she was waiting for Vic.

"You could say that again," Coco said with a smirk.

"I have no problem at all," Jaune said as he remembered his seven sisters.

"I just hope their are explosions," Nora said as Ren sigh.

"Let's just hope,' Cinder said as she tap her foot impatiently.

"Alright I already got it jeez," Vic said as entered the room with black bags on his eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" Summer asked in worry.

"I just got some paperwork from my pal, and I needed to sign them all, and I'm gonna show you two elementalist this time," Vic said as he yawn.

"Why? Emerald asked.

"Well the woman always partners up with someone, so yeah," Vic said.

"So which one is it now?" Glynda asked.

"Well today will be Kendra Boomer and DJ aka David Johnson," He then played the video as lilac symbol resembling of the WIFI sign and amber colored symbol of a music note.

**The screen then showed a city with people walking the streets doing their own things.**

"Now that place is too overcrowded," Ozpin said as he watch the peaceful city.

"Indeed it is Ozpin, a very dangerous weakspot without defenses," James said as he imagined some scenarios.

**"Ahh!"**

Everyone then slightly jump from the scream.

**The screen then change to view a girl with violet hair and azure eyes. She wears a black tshirt, gray cargo pants, white boots, and green headphones with a music note symbol on each piece. And was carrying a black and blue electric guitar.**

**She was currently running from a groups of punks.**

**"Get back here you brat!" One of them shouted.**

**"No way you just want to molest me, and probably steal fron me!" The girl shouted back**.

"Okay those two things are true rarely," Yang said.

"Why rarely?" Weiss asked.

"Some of them are mistaken to be punks, and are just people just returning their stuff,"

"Makes sense."

**The girl then jump to a dumpster and to a ladder and began climbing up, but her leg was caught.**

**"Gotcha!" Another one shouted.**

**The girl just took a huge breath and screamed the highest pitched scream ever, and nearby glass broke to pieces.**

All of the Faunus cringe in pain as their sensitive ears heard the scream.

"Dang," Yang said as she noticed the glass around them crack.

**The punks were on the ground groaning as they feel their ears ringing.**

**"Take that sucker," The girl said as she looked at a nearby clock and her eyes widen.**

**"Oh my gosh I'm late for my concert!"**

"Thats Kendra dang I could call her banshee," Yang said.

"She is technically," Vic stated getting some looks.

"Again dang," Yang said as Sun gave Neptune some Lien as they were secretly betting what the star would look like.

**Kendra then climbed to the roof and saw a stage from the distance, she then ran on the roof and released a strong burst of sound as she launched herself towards it.**

"If someone has a Semblance like that, I'm bringing earmuffs," Blake said with the others agreeing.

**"Well add some funk into it," Kendra said as she got a MP3 player out of her pocket and chose a song.**

**(Play Believers by Imagine Dragons)**

**_"_****_First things first_**

**_I'ma say all the words inside my head_**

**_I'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been, oh ooh_**

**_The way that things have been, oh ooh"_**

The crowd eventually listen to the tone as they follow the flow.

**_"_****_Second thing second_**

**_Don't you tell me what you think that I can be_**

**_I'm the one at the sail, I'm the master of my sea, oh ooh_**

**_The master of my sea, oh ooh_**

**_I was broken from a young age_**

**_Taking my sulking to the masses_**

**_Write down my poems for the few_**

**_That looked at me, took to me, shook to me, feeling me_**

**_Singing from heartache from the pain_**

**_Taking my message from the veins_**

**_Speaking my lesson from the brain_**

**_Seeing the beauty through the_**

**_You made me a, you made me a believer, believer_**

**_(Pain, pain)_**

**_You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer_**

**_(Pain)_**

**_Oh let the bullets fly, oh let them rain_**

**_My life, my love, my drive, it came from_**

**_(Pain)_**

**_You made me a, you made me a believer, believer"_**

"This some good tunes, hey Vic download this to my Scroll!" Yang shouted along with the others and quickly got it as they look back at the screen.

**_"Third things third_**

**_Send a prayer to the ones up above_**

**_All the hate that you've heard has turned your spirit to a dove, oh ooh_**

**_Your spirit up above, oh ooh_**

**_I was choking in the crowd_**

**_Building my rain up in the cloud_**

**_Falling like ashes to the ground_**

**_Hoping my feelings, they would drown_**

**_But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing_**

**_Inhibited, limited_**

**_'Til it broke up and it rained down_**

**_It rained down, like_**

**_You made me a, you made me a believer, believer_**

**_(Pain, pain)_**

**_You break me down, you built me up, believer, believer_**

**_(Pain)_**

**_I let the bullets fly, oh let them rain_**

**_My life, my love, my drive, it came from_**

**_(Pain)_**

**_You made me a, you made me a believer, believer_**

**_Last things last_**

**_By the grace of the fire and the flames_**

**_You're the face of the future, the blood in my veins, oh ooh_**

**_The blood in my veins, oh ooh_**

**_But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing_**

**_Inhibited, limited_**

**_'Til it broke up and it rained down_**

**_It rained down, like_**

**_You made me a, you made me a believer, believer_**

**_(Pain, pain)_**

**_You break me down, you built me up, believer, believer_**

**_(Pain)_**

**_I let the bullets fly, oh let them rain_**

**_My life, my love, my drive, it came from_**

**_(Pain)_**

**_You made me a, you made me a believer, believer"_**

**The song finally stop as she was on the backstage.**

**"Kenny darling you finally arrived," Her agent said.**

**"Alright I'm going in Amy," Kendra said as she entered the front stage as everyone cheered, she look at her back and saw the band's drummer and keyboard player.**

**"Ready guys?" Kendra asked as both nod****, she then got her guitar and began strumming.**

**(Play Gasoline by Halsey)**

**_"Are you insane like me?_**

**_Been in pain like me?_**

**_Bought a hundred dollar bottle of champagne like me?_**

**_Just to pour that motherfucker down the drain like me?_**

**_Would you use your water bill to dry the stain like me?_**

**_Are you high enough without the Mary Jane like me?_**

**_Do you tear yourself apart to entertain like me?_**

**_Do the people whisper 'bout you on the train like me?_**

**_Saying that you shouldn't waste your pretty face like me?"_**

"Now that song is disturbing," Yang said as everyone felt uncomfortable from the tone.

"I think I'm gonna regret what I see next," Jaune said.

"Me too," Velvet said.

"What's the worst that could happen," Qrow said drunkenly.

**Kendra's teeth then went shark like along with a manic grin.**

"You just had to say it," Winter said with a deadpan as everyone look at the embarrassed drunkard.

**_"_****_And all the people say_**

**_You can't wake up, this is not a dream_**

**_You're part of a machine, you are not a human being_**

**_With your face all made up, living on a screen_**

**_Low on self esteem, so you run on gasoline_**

**_I think there's a flaw in my code_**

**_These voices won't leave me alone_**

**_Well my heart is gold and my hands are cold"_**

**Kendra then laughed maniacally.**

"Yang I'm scared," Ruby said as she hugged her mom.

"Your not the only one," Velvet said as she curled up.

"Okay that smile and laughter made her more crazy than Tyrian," Hazel said as he ignored the glare of the Scorpion Faunus.

**_"_****_Are you deranged like me?_**

**_Are you strange like me?_**

**_Lighting matches just to swallow up the flame like me?_**

**_Do you call yourself a fucking hurricane like me?_**

**_Pointing fingers 'cause you'll never take the blame like me?_**

**_And all the people say_**

**_You can't wake up, this is not a dream_**

**_You're part of a machine, you are not a human being_**

**_With your face all made up, living on a screen_**

**_Low on self esteem, so you run on gasoline_**

**_I think there's a flaw in my code_**

**_These voices won't leave me alone_**

**_Well my heart is gold and my hands are cold"_**

**The crowd cheered as the song finished** **as Kendra's smile went back to normal **

**"Alright everybody this will be for today," Kendra said as she held the mike on her hand as her band began playing.**

**(Play Ignite by Alan Walker K-391)**

**_"__Fireflies, a million little pieces_**

**_Feeds the dying light, and brings me back to life_**

**_In your eyes, I see something to believe in_**

**_Your hands are like a flame, your palms' the sweetest pain"_**

Everyone then felt soothed from the lyrics.

Pyrrha leaned on to Jaune with the blond knight smiling.

Blake held Sun's hand with a smile with her partner and mother gave her a teasing smile while her dad glare.

**_"_****_Let the darkness lead us into the light_**

**_Let our dreams get lost, feel the temperature rise_**

**_Baby, tell me one more beautiful lie_**

**_One touch and I ignite_**

**_Like a starship speeding into the night_**

**_You and I get lost in the infinite lights_**

**_Baby, tell me one more beautiful lie_**

**_One touch and I ignite_**

**_One touch and I ignite_**

**_One touch and I ignite"_**

Then some of them move with the beat.

**_"So alive, your touch is like the daylight_**

**_Burning on my skin, it turns me on again_**

**_You and I, survivors of the same kind_**

**_But we're the only ones dancing on the sun_**

**_Let the darkness lead us into the light_**

**_Let our dreams get lost, feel the temperature rise_**

**_Baby, tell me one more beautiful lie_**

**_One touch and I ignite_**

**_Like a starship speeding into the night_**

**_You and I get lost in the infinite lights_**

**_Baby, tell me one more beautiful lie_**

**_One touch and I ignite_**

**_One touch and I ignite_**

**_One touch and I ignite"_**

**The two band members then joined in**

**_"Diamonds are forever, but all we need is just tonight_**

**_We're monumental tremors that can freeze the speed of life_**

**_Just like particles that's falling from heaven all over the stars_**

**_Hear you calling for me, hear you calling me home from afar"_**

**Then Kendra continued.**

**_"Let the darkness lead us into the light_**

**_Let our dreams get lost, feel the temperature rise_**

**_Baby, tell me one more beautiful lie_**

**_One touch and I ignite_**

**_I feel the heat as we collide_**

**_Like a fever that feels so right_**

**_So baby, tell me one more beautiful lie_**

**_One touch and I ignite_**

**_One touch and I ignite_**

**_One touch and I ignite_**

**_One touch and I ignite_**

**_One touch and I ignite_**

**_One touch and I ignite"_**

**Kendra then bowed to the crowd as they cheered more.**

**"Thank you everyone, I will see you next time," Kendra said as she went back stage and feel her phone vibrate, she pulled it out and said. "Hello Kendra here."**

**"Kenny get here quick monster problem!" On the other said of the phone shouted which is male.**

**"Really right now DJ," She said till a portal appeared beside her as she sigh. "Fine."**

"Wow lazy much," Emerald said.

"Remember she's famous and she wants to relax after a big day," Mercury stated.

"You could say that," Pyrrha said as she has her fair shares.

**She entered the portal as she was now in barren city with soldiers around her.**

**"Are you our backup?" One of the soldiers asked.**

**"Do you know David Johnson?" Kendra asked.**

**"Captain Johnson he's here, come I'll lead you to him," One of the soldiers said as he lead her to an abandoned town hall.**

**"Yo DJ! The Banshee is here." Kendra shouted.**

**She then heard a thump and a groan as she grins.**

"Quite an entrance," Weiss said sarcastically.

"Come on Weiss cream, she's a girl who got some payback," Yang said as Weiss glared at her.

"I can't wait for some explosions," Nora said excitedly.

**"Do you have to be so loud K," She heard a voice and saw who it was.**

**It was a man with black hair and bright yellow eyes, he wore a black polo shirt with green hems, dark blue pants, black military boots, and golden colored earphones. On his back is a mechanized backpack. He was DJ aka David Johnson, the Elementalists of Beat.**

"Hello handsome~" Yang purred as she likes the look.

"You can say that again, he's hot in that outfit," Coco said.

**"You shouldn't shout in here, drones are watching, and the only thing separate us from them is the sound made barrier that I just set up for the last 2 weeks," DJ said.**

**"Oh come on now DJ, we're all on in this mission together," Kendra said.**

**"Why didn't I called Letta?" DJ muttered to himself.**

**"Come on big boy," Kendra said as she drag DJ by the shoulder.**

"Whipped," Qrow said as he chuckles.

"Poor guy," Sun said.

"He is," Neptune said.

**An explosion then occurred outside.**

**"What was that?" Kendra said.**

**"Something hit the barrier, everyone battle station!" DJ ordered as every soldier went to battle.**

"Finally," Nora said excitedly.

**Out of the city is a horde of robots shaped like lions with guns on their sides.**

"Interesting," Ironwood said as he looked at the machines.

**"Well time to rock," DJ said as he got a CD out of his pocket with the word 'Dubstep' tapped on it as he put it in a slot on his backpack as he hologram of a keyboard materialized in front of him** **with multiple speakers at his side.**

"Sweet sets," Sun mumbled as he stared at the keyboard.

"Yep," All of the guys agreed.

**As he pressed one of the keys one of the speakers shot out a burst of sound at the horde and exploded.**

"Boom!" Nora shouted in glee.

"Is this normal?" Ironwood asked as he looked at the orangette.

"Yes," said Team RWBY, JPR, Oscar, and the Beacon staff.

**As he pressed more he connected a continuous rhythm as he shot more burst of sounds.**

**The horde tried to push forward but the occurring explosion kept them away.**

**DJ's hands then went as fast as a blur as he pressed the keyboard and more burst of sounds knock the robots away.**

**With a final shot he slammed all of the keys as a large burst of sound was sent to the horde as they were sent flying.**

**DJ then stopped playing as his keyboard disappeared, he then felt a hand on his shoulder, and saw Kendra smiling.**

**"Nice job," Kendra said as she began walking away.**

**"Hey wait," DJ then followed her.**

**The screen black out as the numbers fourteen and eighty-three appeared**** on screen.**

"Okay be right back as I got some paperwork to do, and another female elementalist I will, and hope she is doing it solo," Vic said as he went back at the door.

The room slowly shifts as new doors appeared around them.

"Yang," Ruby called out to her sister with hope in her eyes.

"Later," Yang said as she went to the buffet table.

**And done, wow I was kinda struggling there since I didn't plan this much, so I hope you enjoy. Vic out Peace.**


	4. Repulse

**You know the drill, so enjoy the story.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Screen Talking"**

**'Screen Thinking'**

**_Screen Flashback_**

_"Singing"_

**_"Screen Singing"_**

**_Chapter:4 Elemental of Repulse_**

"Vic where are you?" Nora said as she tried to hold her excitement.

"Nora don't," Ren ordered as he doesn't want a ruckus happen in a confined space. Vic then appeared before them with a smile, he looked at the crowd and said.

"Sorry for the hold up, my friend is watching with us today, yo Mel you can come in!" Then a creature with a femininely anthropomorphic figure with musical bar-style streaks in its hair, quarter notes for its arms and hands and pupil-less eyes resemblingwhole notes. It has a jewel on its forehead and a black headpiece that seems to be shaped like a treble clef which doubles as an attached microphone such as one often used by singers. Its ovular head seems to be its body's height and about half its height in width. It has light blue eyes and short hair with light-blue ovals that resemble whole notes entered the room.

"Hey guys," The creature said with a male voice despite the female figure.

"Guys let me introduce you to my friend Meloetta, but call him Mel as he hates it when he was called a girl," Vic said with a chuckle. Mel just sighed and said.

"Lets start already, ladies and gentlemen let us introduce to you Leia Lucardus," Mel then grabbed the remote and hit play and a blood red symbol of a sword appeared on screen.

**The screen was now showing a Japanese style area with grass paddies and huts.**

"That's a good place to relax at," Oscar said.

"You are a farm boy aren't you," Qrow said with a smirk as he looked at the shy boy.

"Such a quiet place," Kali said with a smile as she imagined her family living in peace at the scene.

**The screen switched view to a young woman with red hair in a short ponytail and blue eyes. She wears a a black kimono and wooden sandals. On her hip was a sword handle.**

**She was currently drinking some Saki**** in a bar.**

"Blake what's Saki?" Ruby asked as Blake was sweating bullets as she tried to find ways to explain it to her.

"Its a drink that only adults drink Ruby," Blake tried to explain.

"Why?" Ruby asked with a head tilt.

"Uhh," Blake then looked at the buffet table. "Oh look new cookies,"

"Where!" Ruby immediately said as she went for the table for her favorite snack.

"She's adorable right Mel," Vic said as Mel nods.

**"Bartender more!" The woman shouted with a drunken smile as the poor bartender got her another bottle.**

"That woman can hold her drink," Qrow said with interest.

"That's what really got your attention," Taiyang said sarcastically.

**"Look at here boys a lovely girl," A new patriot entered the bar along with two men.**

'Pervert,' All of the female said.

**"Get your eyes away from me, your not so much for me," The woman said as she drank the whole bottle.**

**"Heh feisty aren't we, don't worry we'll give you a good time," The man said as he grope her 'asset'.**

**That was a big mistake.**

**The screen then change as the three men were sent flying outside the bar as the woman exit with a scowl on her face.**

"They are so boned," Sun said as he already know the outcome along with Neptune.

**"No one touches me and gets away with it," She said as she grabbed the sword handle.**

**"Hahaha, what is that scrap gonna do to us," One of them said as he unsheathed a katana along with his friends.**

**"Never judge the book by its cover," She said as ****the place where the blade would be, and a zweihander blade came out of it as she went for a stance.**

"Cool," Ruby said in awe as she imagined how the blade appears.

"With how experienced she is with that style of fighting, and how she will fight them. This must be Leia," Ozpin stated.

**The foolish trio tried to attack Leia but she swung her sword with ease as she knock them away.**

**The zweihander blade then disappear as the handle changed to a katana handle, and a very long katana blade appeared with tuffs of fur over it.**

**"Guys I remember her, she's The Champion Slayer Leia Lucardus," One of the three men said as he point at Leia with a shaking hand.**

"Champion Slayer?" Ruby asked Vic as she flinched from the word slayer.

"Well not technically Champions you might say, they're just overconfident idiots that is chosen by greedy monarchs," Vic said as he remembered some of them when he watched.

**"Hmph those so called Champions don't receive those titles from foolish kings," Leia said as with a swipe of her sword the three men were quickly beheaded.**

Some of the teens had to avert their eyes from the scene.

**"I'm more of a true Champion if I battled in 500 wars," Leia said with a stern voice.**

"500!" Emerald shouted in fear as everyone gawk at the strength of Leia.

"If they knew about the other's records," Vic whispered to Mel.

**"Hey bartender where's the changing room!" Leia ordered as the bartender shakily point to the bathroom, Leia then walk inside as she began changing.**

**She then come out in a red samurai armor but without the helmet.**

**"Now where's that cowardly king live?" Leia asked herself as the bartender immediately points to the west as he was scared if Leia asked another question.**

**"Thanks and check if they have some bounties that could help," Leia said as she gestured to the three corpses, and walk outside to find her target.**

**_Four_****_ hours of walking later_**

"Ohh, must be a pain," Yang said as she tried to walk that long.

"That's why I stick with flying," Qrow mumbled.

**Leia now a little exhausted is in front of thr place where her target** **is.**

**It was a large fortress that could house a thousand soldiers and lifetime supply of needs for survival, it has four towers on the four corners, and a pretty large gate.**

**"Let's get this over with," Leia mumbled as her sword transformed to a long bladed naginata with inscriptions on it, she then did a mid-slash and a crescent shape blade was sent to the gate, and cuts it in half.**

"That's one way to enter a battle," Yang said with a smirk along with the crazy Nora and Tyrian.

**"Time to cut you to chop meat!" Leia declared as her weapon turned to a large scythe.**

"I thought I saw the Grim Reaper right at me," Jaune said with a shudder.

"That's twice my scythe's size," Qrow said a little impressed.

**"Rahhh!" She gave a mighty battle cry as she began her enemies limb by limb with no mercy.**

Almost everyone throw up from the scene displayed.

**The scythe then turned to a giant hammer as she began pulverizing the others with the debris.**

**The whole battalion of guards kept firing arrows and bombs at her, but the hammer swats them away.**

**"Where is that so called king of yours, is he running like a coward!" Leia shouted as she kept smashing.** **Then more guards with more bulky armor came at her, her hammer then turned to a rapier and she began stabbing them to their vulnerable spots.**

**Then a large plump man wearing an armor that is shaped to a rhino**** appeared and was charging at her.**

**'Wannabes,' Leia thought along with an eyeroll as her rapier turned to an axe with inscriptions on the blade as it began glowing blue.**

**Leia then threw the axe at the charging man and hit him, and he froze on the spot with the axe embedded on the helmet.**

"Where can I get that axe?" Ruby asked in hope.

"Nowhere," Vic said with glare making her whimper, Ruby looked at Mel if he could.

"Don't look at me, I know nothing of it," Mel said as Ruby became dejected as her team reassured her.

**Wannabes Champions after wannabes, Leia kept decimating them with multiple weapons as she kept killing them.**

**"Where are you coward!" Leia dedemanded as she sliced a crazy scrawny woman in half with a chainsaw.**

"I wanna throw up," Jaune groan along with the others.

"Oh man up, I've seen many disturbing things and I can still handle it," Vic said with a smirk.

"Well we are still students, and some of us don't literally have a kill yet," Ren said as Nora is groaning beside him.

**Then an explosion occurred as she saw the castle blow up, and a giant robot appeared out of the rubbles.**

**"Nitwit," Leia grumbled as the chainsaw turned to three katanas. She put one blade on her mouth and the other on her hands.**

"Now that's cool," Jaune said in awe along with everyone.

"Let's see how she does it," Vic said to add the suspense.

**"Give up Champion Slayer you will never take my head!" The shout of the ruler inside the robot shouted as both of its arms were raised up.**

**Leia said nothing as she held her katanas tightly****, then a strong aura surrounds her as she gain two more faces and four mores arms with their own katanas.**

With everyone watching, they could see Leia having a demon behind her.

**"Jigoku no kyū ken," (Nine Swords of Hell) She then went for a horse stance as her katanas was positioned over her head.**

**As the robot's gigantic hands came nearer she then shouted.**

**"Tengoku no hakobi-te!" (Heaven Bringer) She then spread out her arms as a flying slash was sent to the robot's arms, and severely cut them to pieces.**

**She then jump to each remains of the robots arms till she reached the head, she then spread her arms as she began spinning along with her katana, and cut the head clean in half. She then saw blood inside the decapitated head as she knows her mission is complete.**

'I hope she doesn't go for anyone in Remnant,' Ironwood thought as he imagined the chaos.

**Leia landed gracefully as she looked at the now destroyed castle.**

"We should be friends," Nora said.

"NO!" Team RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, and the staff of Beacon shouted as they imagined the destruction, oh the horror.

**"Well time to move out," She said as she walks away.**

**Then the screen black out and the number seventy six appeared on screen.**

"Well everyone the next one will something that could be the biggest you could ever see, so wait for me as I get it," Vic said as he went to the backdoor again leaving Mel with the crowd.

"So you guys want to know our world?" Mel asked as everyone nods.

**And done, now before everyone flame this, I don't care get out of here if you didn't like it so shoo, and finally thank you for reading. Vic out Peace.**


	5. Dark

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Screen Talking"**

**'Screen Thinking'**

**_Screen Flashback_**

_"Singing"_

**_"Screen Singing"_**

**_Chapter:5 Elemental of Dark_**

"As both Greninja and Sceptile are about to finish it off, Greninja then gave the finishing blow as his clones increased the power of his Water Shuriken," Mel said as he remembered that awesome battle.

He told everyone the universe of the Pokemon world and their hero Ash Ketchum, he told them all of his adventures, and he was telling about Kalos.

"I want a Pikachu," Ruby whined as everyone got some pictures of the Pokemons there.

"This Snom is adorable," Weiss said as she looked at the picture of a small cute white grub sleeping.

"At least I'm not the only one," Qrow said as he looked at the picture of an Absol leering.

"My Oum this is adorable," Emerald squealed as she looked at the picture of a Ralts hugging a pillow.

"This is cool," Jaune said as he looked at a picture of a Decidueye doing some target shooting.

"I really want this guy," Mercury said as he looked at a picture of a Hitmonlee fighting.

"I'm back~" Vic said with a cheerful tone till he saw the pictures everyone is holding, he looked at Mel and asked. "Why didn't you call me when you tell everyone a story?"

"You're busy right," Mel simply said.

"Well whatever, I was planning giving some of the girls a plushie of their chosen Pokemons after the video," Vic said as every teenage girl look at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Well without further a do, ladies and gentlemen, let me present you Amazon D. Ghaster," Vic announced as he pressed play and a black symbol of a crescent moon appeared on screen.

**The screen the showed to a graveyard on a very large mountain.**

"Now that's a lot of bodies," Yang said in bewilderment of many that could be in there.

**And on those graves has something similar.**

**Each tomb has the D on their names.**

"Ohhh this gonna be sad," Sun said as he winced at the thought of a family graveyard.

"That poor man," Glynda said in sadness as she looked at every grave.

**And on top of the mountain is man with messy black hair, black eyes, scales on his cheeks, and a obvious sign of insomnia as they saw the bags under his eyes. He**** wears a white sleeveless shirt with a black dragon design on it under a black jacket with a red ribcage design around it with a crescent moon mark on his right shoulder, dark blue pants, and iron strapped leather boots.**

**He was currently strumming a guitar as he looked at the grave in front of him****, and has the inscriptions saying;**

**Here lies;**

**Charlemara D. Ghaster****,**

**A kind ghostly giant**,

**A beautiful women**,

**A reasonable lover**,

**and a good mother**.

Everyone bow in respect of the womens grave.

**"Its been a long time Charle, how long has it been has we've last talk, our last walk, or our last kiss?" Amazon asked at the grave as he let down his guitar and lay down beside the tomb.**

Everyone felt saddened at the man, his descendants dead leaving him all alone.

**"Our children Charle, are they okay with you, are they enjoying themselves, and are they taking of themselves," He said as he gazed the skies.**

"No man should have that kind of suffering," Ironwood said with Winter nodding sadly.

**"When will I finally rest beside you my love," He then looked at an empty tomb beside Charlemara's having nothing inside, and inscribed on the stone that would cover the tomb is;**

**Here lies;**

**Amazon D. Ghaster,**

**The Reconciled Demon,**

**The 2nd Envy,**

**The Hero from the Shadows,**

**A kind brother,**

**A loving husband,**

**and a caring father.**

**"I wish I could just see you again," Amazon said as he let some tears drop on his cheeks**.

**"I just want to die."**

Everyone felt their heart clenched as he said it, he was a man who holds many pain from the past, and he wants it all gone.

**"Poison, drowning, burning, getting covered by acid, I tried everything so I could see you," He said as he cried more.**

Some of the crowd cried as they keep watching the sad scene.

**Then an explosion occurred near the mountain making Amazon tense, he began growling as he looked where the intruders are, and saw a very large battalion of humans and robots.**

"Never enter the lair of the dragon, for death will follow," Vic said as everyone get their attention from his words.

"You'll notice soon enough," Mel assured as everyone looked back at the screen.a

**Then his limbs are covered with a black substance that is slowly forms to scaly reptilian claws, raptor like legs, and scaly tail with ****two curved spikes.**

"That looks menacing," Adam said cooly, but on the inside he was scared along with the other Faunus.

"Coco hug me," Velvet pleaded as he stuttered, her leader then hugged her along with Ghira comforting Blake, Kali comforting Ilia, and Neptune comforting Sun.

**"Fools thinking they can just barge in here," Amazon said as his shadow move very differently and his eyes went red with slits.**

**He then crouched down as he gain pipe like bones on his back facing to the floor, fire then come out of the bones, and he launched himself to battle.**

"Now I want a jetpack," Yang said.

"No," Her team and family said making her pout.

**As he was in the air, his arms became living dragon heads aimed at the intruders.**

"Creepy," Ruby said as she and the rest shiver at the sight.

**Black fire then came out of the two dragons mouth as Amazon carpet bomb them.**

**When the flames died down, black ice grew from it impaling some of the machines and humans, or froze them in place.**

"Can you make something like that Ice Queen?" Yang asked as the heiress.

"If possible, but this is different," Weiss stated as she tried to know about the black flames.

"Interesting," Cinder mumbled in curiosity about said flames.

**His enemies then fired their weapons at him, but everything just phased through him like a ghost.**

"Okay that's just overpowered," Mercury said in fear, how can they defeat a man if everything can phase through him?

**Amazon grew annoyed from their attacks, so his left leg extends and just it like a whip** **as he lashed them away.**

**His leg then gain spikes and is spinning rapidly like a shredder****.**

**"Ahhh!" The screams of the attackers filled the air**

Some of the teenagers kept their lunch down since they will see future bloodbaths later.

**He then decided to fly higher and dive down to the very ground.**

**As he hit the ground, his lower body spun like a propeller as he has some spikes on it****, then holes appears on his heels and flames burst out of it like a thruster making the already spinning legs to go faster.**

**He didn't stop as a twister formed from the very force of his spinning.**

"Such power," Ozpin said in astonishment.

**He then breathed out normal fire which combined with the twister making a fire-nado.**

**No one noticed the battlefield was being covered by his shadow as an army of skeletons risen from the ground, and was covered by his shadow.**

"He can even make his own army," Salem mumbled.

**Amazon continued with his attack as his arm glow red, he jumped to the air and crashed down to the ground with his glowing arm hitting the ground making a very large crater on it.**

**He then launch himself to one of the larger robots as he reeled his arm back in a very long distance.**

**He then reeled it in as a**** burst of flames boost his punch's speed breaking the sound barrier**.

**As it hits the robot's head was punctured by his punch and still continued hitting the other robots in mach speed.**

**He didn't stop there as more arms grew from his shoulder to hit all of the soldiers.**

"That's too overpowered, how can people nerf this?" Jaune asked in fear along with everyone.

"Well he has a competition for being the strongest," Vic said.

"Who?" Ruby asked with everyone wanting to the know the answer.

"His partner," Mel simply said making everyone confused till Ozpin gets it.

"Amazon is the strongest of all of them, he's the number one strongest, " Ozpin said making everyone around him gain shocked faces.

**Amazon then stretched his arms into the sky in incredible speed while dragons in various shapes and sizes came out of the ground to continue the assault.**

"He's unstoppable," Ironwood mumbled in shock as Amazon was clearly a one man army.

**Amazon then gave a mighty roar as he reeled in his arms, his arms continued to come back to its origin as on both of his hands are two large asteroids.**

"He can destroy the whole world if he wants to," Cinder said in shock along with everyone.

"I'm not going to that guy's bad side," Sun said as everyone agreed with him.

**The two asteroids hit the battlefield as every intruders were decimated by the large space stones.**

**He then saw in the distance a giant ship that can be the same size of the moon.**

**Amazon didn't falter from the size, but he crouched down and placed his hands on the ground with his shadow drilling underground.**

**Then the ground below him risen as two giant skeleton hands came out of the ground and pushed itself upwards to reveal a skeleton the same size of the giant ship. with Amazon's shadow infusing with it**** to make its skin.**

"There is nothing stopping the darkness to swallow everything, but a light of hope to find its peace," Vic said.

"The darkness is Amazon himself, while the light is his will to protect his remaining love ones, and the bodies of his deceased descendants," Mel explained to the shocked crowd.

**Amazon then reeled his arm in with the still fusing skeleton copying his movement, and he punched the air making the skeleton punch the ship with a giant glowing fist making the front explode and cause a chain reaction from the inside due to its multiple machines inside.**

**The robots below began to shut themselves down, while the humans surrendered as Amazon glared at them from the head of the giant.**

Everyone then shivered from his glare even Salem was frightened.

**He then shivered a little as he looked and saw more ships coming for him, he didn't faze from the sheer number, but he raised his left foot and said.**

**"Begone," He then stomp his left foot on the giant's head and large earthquake occurred on the area making the humans run around like headless chickens as they were swallowed from the earth's cracks, and a skeleton of a very large snake came out of the ground and proceeds to burn the whole fleet to the ground.**

'Note to self; Run away from him as quick as possible,' Everyone thought to themselves as they witnessed the power of a monster.

**"Leave me in peace, or their will be no mercy," He said as he grew a pair of leathery dragon wings and flew away.**

**The screen then** **black out as the number one appeared on screen.**

Everyone was silent till the teenage girls got some Pokemon plushies out of nowhere.

Ruby got a Fennekin,

Weiss got a Snom,

Blake got an Espurr,

Yang got a Dratini,

Pyrrha got a Riolu,

Nora got a Pikachu,

Coco got a Wooloo,

Velvet got a Scorbunny,

Cinder got a Purrloin,

and Emerald got a Ralts.

All in all they squealed in absolute happiness as they hug the plushies.

Meanwhile Jaune look at Vic and Mel with some hope, immediately a plushie of a Rowlet appeared before him, and he was happy.

"Merry Christmas," Vic said with a smile.

**And done, so anyway you know the drill, like and follow, and see you guys later.**

**Merry Christmas, Vic out Peace.**


	6. Battle of Dark and Brawn

**Disclaimer: I don't RWBY**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Screen Talking"**

**'Screen Thinking'**

**_Screen Flashback_**

_"Singing"_

**_"Screen Singing"_**

**_Chapter:6 Battle of Dark and Brawn_**

Everyone was done eating their food as the teenage girls cuddle their plushies while Jaune just put his between his legs.

Mel was exploring the area as he guide some of the people inside to know it better.

"Okay guys I'm back," Vic said as he went for the remote.

"What's the occasion today?" Ozpin asked.

"Well we will have a battle between two elements today," Vic said as everyone got intrigued.

"So sit back and watch," He then hit play as the Amazon's and Lau's symbols appeared on screen.

"So any bets?" Vic asked as everyone immediately began betting.

**The screen then showed a world with large floating rocks with some life with them as a camera drone flew through**** with parts from the top and bottom that shows on the news.**

"Tournament style, nice," Mel said to Vic as said Pokemon gave a thumbs up.

**Then the scene changed to a commenter booth with Kendra and DJ in it as they adjust their equipment.**

"Wow really," Yang said while snickering along with everyone as they look how ridiculous the two are in screen.

**"Hello everyone this is gonna be an amazing day, or a painful one," DJ said.**

**"You're right about that, because today someone will take the spot for the strongest," Kendra said.**

"This gonna be interesting," Ozpin said.

"Amazon will win this," Yang said with everyone agreeing.

**"You could say that again, some of the members rarely tried to fight him for the spot, either they are arrogant or just thrill seekers," DJ said.**

**"Well let's welcome them," Kendra said as the scene changed back to the other world.**

**On the left is Amazon sleeping on a rock as his tail wave around.**

**On the left is Lau on a larger rock is stretching his legs with a grin on his face.**

**Then a drone came above them with a traffic light on it, it turned on as the red light was lit,**

**then the yellow,**

**then the green as hell let lose.**

**Lau immediately jumped off his platform as he kicked some of the rocks to Amazon, and charged in.**

**Amazon didn't seem to wake up yet, but a dome immediately surrounds him and taking in all the hits from the rocks.**

**The dome slowly recedes as Lau charged in faster, but as the dome opened more, it revealed an awake Amazon who was glaring with his arms crossed.**

**Lau immediately halt as his instincts told him to stop.**

"That does come in handy," Sun said as every Faunus and experienced Hunters and Huntress nods.

**Lau then moved faster making move like a blur as he jumps to rock to rock around Amazon who didn't look faze at all.**

**Lau then went for kick to the face as Amazon just took the hit, not even fazed at the hit.**

"He can take those hits like a pillow," Mercury said as they imagined them being kicked and their necks breaking, they rubbed their necks as they felt the phantom pain.

**"Tōbu Tenohira!"**** (Eastern Palm)** **He hit his chest as Amazon's skeleton came out of his back from the force.**

Everyone gasp in shock till they saw Amazon's eyes still filled with life.

**Black tendrils came out of Amazon's body as it grabbed his skeleton, and returned to his body as he grabbed Lau by the face and threw him away.**

**"Ever learn kid," Amazon taunted as he went to Dragon Mode.**

**"Not one bit," Lau said as he recovered from the throw as he removed his upper clothings to show his refined chest from the camera.**

Every women blushed at the view.

"Damn you could grate cheese on those," Yang said as she gain some naughty thoughts.

"I finally see the most amazing thing in my life, I can finally feel happiness when I die," Blake said as she got a nosebleed.

**"Getting serious there, then let me get serious as well," Amazon said he removed his jacket and shirt as he showed his own refined chest with a long diagonal scar on it.**

"Vic how did he get that scar, if he is now immortal, it now means he gained it when he wasn't mortal yet?" Weiss asked the Victory Pokemon in worry.

"Well this is Amazon's background story, so here goes. Well Amazon was once a young angel still living in the sky with her mother as he showed kindness to his fellow angels and family, but some ridiculed him by his certain features."

"Wow discrimination already," Ilia said in disgust.

"Well more like forbidden as he is both angel and demon, the first from her mother, and the second from his father. So when he was wandering around a demon sneaked in to slaugher them, but Amazon helped but was slowly dying from the very scar he has now."

"Well did he survive?" Ruby asked.

"He did, but not after some people who hated him kick him out from the sky, and to the very earth itself."

"How could they do that to a child and the one who saved them!?" Weiss demanded.

"Don't worry they were kicked out as well for their actions. So moving on now lets continue watching shall we, I'll tell you his story after." Everyone then went back looking at the screen.

**The back of his body darkens as his shadow crept his skin and turned to scales****, and ram like horns grew from his head****.**

"Now that's scary," Mercury whispered as he tried to make himself smaller.

**Then a drone with speaker on it float away from the two combatants as DJ began singing through it.**

**(Play Heroes by Måns Zelmerlöw)**

**_"_****_Don't tell the gods I left a mess_**

**_I can't undo what has been done_**

**_Let's run for cover_**"

**Lau tried to punch him again, but he was headbutted by Amazon at his stomach.**

**Lau tried to stop him by striking some weak points on his body, but Amazon headbutt him on the jaws.**

"Ohh," Everyone cringed as they were sure they heard bones breaking.

**_"_****_What if I'm the only hero left_**

**_You better fire off your gun_**

**_Once and forever_****_"_**

**Lau grew tired from the assault so he grabbed his horns, and turned it as he changed Amazon's trajectory.**

**He then delivers a strong hammer fist to his back which sends Amazon downward.**

**_"He said go dry your eyes_**

**_And live your life like there is no tomorrow son_**

**_And tell the others"_**

**Amazon recovered from the hit as he grew pipe like bones as he flew like a rocket as he ram Lau to the sky.**

**Lau took a huge breath as he saw the ground getting smaller.**

"They're going to space!" Ruby said excitedly.

"I really want to know what's out their," Sun said as he wished to see it as well.

"I am barely sure that you guys are the only ones that doesn't know space travel," Vic stated gaining some looks from the audience.

"We tell you later," Mel said as everyone look back to the screen.

**_"To go sing it like a hummingbird_**

**_The greatest anthem ever heard"_**

**Both Amazon and Lau are now in the void as they glare at each other.**

**_"We are the heroes of our time"_**

**Then the both of them charge at each other as they punch each other's fist.**

**_"But we're dancing with the demons in our minds"_**

**Lau then kick Amazon on the left side of his face, and then kicked him on the stomach to gain some distance.**

**_"Heroes"_**

**Amazon quickly recovered as he fired a fireball out of his mouth as Lau took it straight on.**

**_"But we're dancing with the demons in our minds"_**

**Lau wave his hands around to disperse the flames, and he kicked the air to boost miself to attack Amazon.**

**_"Heroes"_**

**Amazon quickly moved his wings in front of him as Lau punched it hard.**

**_"We are the heroes of our time"_**

**Lau just continuing his assault as Amazon kept his distance with his wings blocking the hits.**

**_"Heroes"_**

**As Lau was about to punch Amazon, the Half-demon caught it with his right hand and he spear kicked Lau to the chest, and sending Lau back inside the atmosphere.**

**_"But we're dancing with the demons in our minds"_**

**Amazon then grabbed two asteroids as he let his arms stretch out.**

**_"Heroes"_**

**When Lau entered the atmosphere as he quickly released his breath as he kicked the air to slow his decent.**

**_"The crickets sing a song for you_**

**_Don't say a word don't make a sound_**

**_It's life's creation_****_"_**

**Amazon then reeled in his arms and threw the asteroids at Lau.**

**_"_****_I make worms turn into butterflies_**

**_Wake up and turn this world around_**

**_In appreciation_****_"_**

**Lau saw this and kicked the first one.**

**_"_****_He said I never left your side_**

**_When you were lost I followed right behind_**

**_Was your foundation_****_"_**

**And he punched the other.**

**_"_****_Now go sing it like a hummingbird_**

**_The greatest anthem ever heard_**

**_Now sing together_****_"_**

**As he looked to Amazon, he was already in front of him with his fist glowing red.**

**_"_****_We are the heroes of our time_****_"_**

**Amazon then hit Lau and cause a massive explosion which caused Lau to drop to the ground very fast.**

**_"_****_Heroes_****_"_**

**Amazon didn't stop as he punched Lau again to the chest and again.**

**_"_****_But we're dancing with the demons in our minds_****_"_**

**He then spew blue fire which set Lau on fire and the oxygen around them.**

**"****_Heroes_****_"_**

**He then kicked him down which made Lau drop faster.**

**_"_****_We are the heroes_****"**

**Lau then crashed to one of the giant rocks while Amazon lands on one of the smaller ones.**

**_"_****_Now go sing it like a hummingbird_**

**_The greatest anthem ever heard_**

**_Now sing together_****_"_**

**The rock where Lau crashed blew from where he landed, and revealed him with hair grew long that reached his hips, ****his arms got furry with his claws as long as knives, his teeth are sharper, and his ears are pointy.**

"A Werewolf," Ruby said in awe and fear while Blake and the other Cat Faunus hiss at him.

**"****_We are the heroes of our time_****_"_**

**In a burst of speed, Lau hit Amazon on the face and followed by a punch on Amazon's right leg.**

**_"_****_Heroes_****_"_**

**He kept hitting but didn't noticed Amazon's body glow brighter and brighter.**

**_"_****_But we're dancing with the demons in our minds_****_"_**

**Lau's assault is now getting slower as he felt the limit in his body.**

**_"_****_Heroes_****_"_**

**As Lau gave a last weak punch, he kneeled down as his body hit its limit.**

**"****_We are the heroes of our time_****_"_**

**Amazon now glowing very brightly is glaring at Lau as he raised his fist to deliver his final attack.**

**_"_****_Heroes_****_"_**

**As his fist made contact to his face, a giant explosion blew everything away, and a shockwave follow.**

**_"_****_But we're dancing with the demons in our minds_****_"_**

**The tried to find Amazon and Lau from the destruction, but finally saw the two with Lau laying unconscious while Amazon stood victorious.**

**_"_****_Heroes_****_"_**

**Amazon then raised his fist in superiority as fell on his back.**

**_"_****_We are the heroes_****_"_**

**Winner: Amazon**

The room was completely silence till Ruby broke it by cheering, followed by her sister, her family, her team, and then rest began clapping.

"Alright everyone this room will be changing, for we have some more guests coming here," Vic said as he snapped his fingers as the room grew larger as multiple portals opened up for each seats.

**And done, that was quite tiring to think of since I have other stories to do, so anyways stay tune for the next elemental, and who are our new guests. Vic out Peace.**


	7. New guest and Ground

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Screen Talking"**

**'Screen Thinking'**

**_Screen Flashback_**

_"Singing"_

**_"Screen Singing"_**

**_Chapter:7 __Elemental of Ground_**

A new group of people now emerged in their seats with a lot of head counts of people inside. The most noticeable one is a young blonde man with whisker marks.

"Okay where the heck are we?" The blonde asked.

"Hey eyes here!" Vic called out gaining their attention till the females in the group tackled him, and began to cuddle him.

"Mel help me!" Vic cried to his friend.

"Why should I?" Mel asked smugly till he was tackled as well.

**_Hours of struggling, realizing, crying, and explaining later_**

"So we are here to watch some primordial beings with them, and they fight of evil like that white skinned lady over there," The blonde stated gaining a nod from a bandaged Vic. "Well the names Naruto Uzumaki, and this are my parents Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze."

"Hey," The adult version of Pyrrha greeted with another that looks like Naruto wave at them.

"My teammates Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno."

A pink haired woman waved while a man with raven colored hair that looks like a duck butt grunted.

"My wife Hinata Hyuga."

A woman with straight black hair and pale lavender eyes waved.

"Her teammates Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and the dog Akamaru."

A feral looking man smiled while an emo looking man waved at them, and a large dog barked.

"Hey I noticed Zwei isn't here," Ruby said as suddenly the corgi is on her lap, and she began to hug him.

"Anyway, That guy is Hinata's cousin Neji with his teammates Tenten and Rock Lee."

A blind looking guy with the same hairstyle as Hinata nods at them while a woman with bunned hair waved, and a guy with extremely thick eyebrows give a thumbs up.

"And the last team is Shikamaru Nara and his teammates Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akamichi."

A lazy looking man just looked at them, a woman with blonde hair in a ponytail waved, and a fa- I mean big boned man just ate a bag of chips.

"Here is my teams substitute member Sai."

A pale looking man just smiled.

"My godparents Jiraiya and Tsunade Senju."

A man with long spiky white hair waved while he ogle the females on the other side and a very busty blonde just hit him on the head.

"My godmother's apprentice Shizune."

A black haired woman smiled.

"My sensei Kakashi Hatake."

"Yo" A lazy looking man with gray gravity defying hair, and mask hiding his mouth said.

"Hinata's and Shikamaru's senseis and couple Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai."

A smoking man waved at them and woman with long wavy black hair and red eyes elbowed him.

"Neji's sensei Might Guy."

A man with the same look of the thick eyebrows gave them a thumbs up.

"The previous Hokages Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, and Hiruzen Sarutobi."

A man with long black hair wave at them, a man with spiky white hair didn't even look at them, and an elderly man just a smile.

"The other Jinchurikis Sabaku no Gaara, Yugito Ni, Yagura, Roshi, Han, Utataka, Fu, and Kirabi."

A redhead man smiled, a blonde woman just looked at them, a short dusty blonde man didn't look, an elderly redhead man gave a drunken smile, a very intimidating tall man just look at them, a man with a pipe just gave a quick peek, a girl with the same hair color as Emerald waved, and a black man with shades just wave.

"The Fourth Raikage A."

A large bulky man just waved.

"The Fourth Tsuchikage Kurotsuchi and her grandfather Onoki."

A woman with short black hair smiled while a very old man just sleeps.

"The Sixth Mizukage Chojuro and the Fifth Mizukage Mei Terumi."

A nervous looking man waved while a redhead woman winked.

"The Raikages Darui and A."

Two bulky men just nods.

"Gaara's siblings Temari and Kankuro."

A blonde woman smiled while a man with face paint just smiled..

"My children Boruto and Himawari."

A young blonde boy with a leaf shaped hairstyle waved while a little girl with black hair with the same hairstyle jumped in joy.

"Sasuke and Sakura's daughter Sarada."

A girl with black hair bowed.

"My son and Sarada's teammate Mitsuki."

A pale looking boy with snake like eyes smiled.

"Shikamaru and Temari's son Shikadai."

A young boy with the same with the same features of his father gave a lazy wave.

"Ino and Sai's son Inojin."

A boy with pale skin waved.

"Choji's daughte Chocho."

A redhead girl with dark skin tone waved as well.

"And finally Sasuke's old friends Suigetsu, my cousin Karin, and Jūgo."

A man with light blue hair gave a grin which showed his shark like teeth, a redhead gave a smile, and an orange haired man gave a small wave.

**_Another hours of RWBY introducing themselves later_**

"Ha! Chakra is much better than Aura," Naruto boasted as he saw the shock faces of the people of Remnant as they someone stronger than them.

"Well we have better weapons!" Ruby rebutted.

"Alright people time to show you guys the next element here!" Vic shouted gaining everyone's attention. "Today we are gonna show you the Queen of the Desert, Sandrea Duner."

Vic then played the video as a light brown symbol of a drill going through the ground appeared on screen.

**The scene was now on a cafe in a small town, as a woman** **with light brown skin tone, green eyes, deep eye shadows, and sepia colored hair. She wears a simple sepia dress that reached her feet, and a brown headband.**

"She looks kinda like you Gaara," Naruto said as Gaara nods as he could see the resemblance.

**She was enjoying a cup of tea till sand rose on her left as bullets punctured it.**

"Nevermind she is a lot like you," Naruto muttered with widen eyes along with his friends and family.

**"Ochi xaná," (Not again.) She muttered and saw a mugger running away from the cops. She waved her finger as sand shot out of the ground and successfully restrained the mugger, and left to not get noticed.**

"Smart I might say, many people will be suspicious of it, but she did the right thing," Hashirama said.

**She then walked into an alley as a gourd made out sand formed on her back.**

"Okay that resembles to much, I just hoped she isn't crazy," Kankuro muttered as he sweat along with his sister.

**She then heard ringing as a hole appeared on the gourd and a phone came out of it, she picked it up and answered it.**

**"Poios eínai aftós?" (Who is this?) ****She asked.**

**"Sandrea, Kranky shuts down, it needs you," The speaker said.**

**"Eímai se aftó,eínai i omáda 11 akóma ekpaídefsi?" (I'm on it, is Team 11 is still training?) She asked.**

"More members Vic," Emerald whined as the villain side felt a giant weight on their shoulders.

**"Yeah they are, Artheria really wants you to be there," The speaker said.**

**"Loipón eímai ousiastiká mitéra tis," (Well I'm basically a mother to her.) Sandrea said as a portal appeared beside her.**

**"Sorry the big guy really needs you now, so jump."**

**Sandrea shrug as she jump through the portal and appeared on the sky a she began skydiving in a desert as she saw a huge mound of metal in the dunes, and far away from it is a giant army.**

**The sand below then molded to platform and flew to her as she lands on it, and raised her arms as the sand around the mound formed to a wall.**

**She then floats to the mound and entered to a hole on it as she saw multiple men inside with weapons aimed at her.**

**She rolled her eyes as spear made of sand pierced behind them.**

Everyone shivered of how cold she was.

**She continued to walk inside and saw multiple wirings and generators along the way.**

**She then stop as she saw a large pipe on her right with a hatch on it, she opened and lets her a lot sand to get in it, and she pushed the button as the sand was blown by a strong blow of air which lets them go in mach speed.**

**Slowly the whole area began to light up as sounds of gears shifting echoed the area.**

**Sandrea quickly went outside and jumped on her platform to go up as the mound slowly rise up****, and it showed a very large robotic sauropod with hands, a short head, and six eyes**** as it roared in dominance.**

Everyone look at it in fear and awe of the metallic titan.

**"Titán Kran'nknkómpo zontaná," (Titan Krankgobo live.) Sandrea said as she now stood on the titan's head as sand flows around them.**

**Krankgobo gave a mighty roar as he rushed to the marching army and body slams as he crushed the soldiers underneath him.**

Everyone was silent at the titan's action and more silence with Krankgobo's continuous carnage. Naruto decided to break it.

"Well sh*t," Kushina quickly bop him on the head. "Mom I'm already an adult!"

"I'm still your mother Naruto, and there still innocent children here," Kushina rebutted.

"We'll never curse around her," Boruto whispered to Shikadai fearly, gaining a nod from the young Nara.

"Grandma can you I sit with you," Himawari asked cutely.

"Of course you can," Kushina did a full 180 as she lets her granddaughter sit on her lap.

**Sandrea then rained spears of sands on some kamikazes to protect Krankgobo.**

**"Aftó eínai to télos," Sandrea muttered as large clump of sand the size of a mountain formed above the army, and lets it drop on them.**

**Krankgobo roared again in victory as Sandrea rolled her eyes at the display of the Earth Titan.**

**"Tha prépei na frontízete ton eaftó sas pio omoíos," (You should take care of yourself more dummy.) Sandrea said as she summoned a platform to find a village or city around the desert.**

**The screen then black out and the number twelve appeared on screen.**

"Well dang," Sasuke muttered as he saw the diplay of the god-like power.

"Well unto the next one," Vic said as he went back to the back door, leaving Mel in the room as he looked at Himawari, and got a plushie of a Vulpix out of nowhere for her.

"Yey!" Himawari cheered as she hugged the little fox.

**And done, I'm getting very stressed here because some of my assignments and projects in school, so updates on other stories will be slow in the future till summer will come in the next two months. Vic out Peace.**


	8. Lightspeed and Team 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Screen Talking"**

**'Screen Thinking'**

**_Screen Flashback_**

_"Singing"_

**_"Screen Singing"_**

**_Chapter:8 Elemental of Lightspeed and Team 11_**

"You are just adorable," Mel gushed at Himawari as the little Uzumaki giggled while she hugged her stuffed toy.

"Ha Uno!" Everyone jumped from the sudden voice as they look around, and saw 9 small talking animals playing Uno.

The first one is a racoon dog with dusty colored fur with blue markings, and a bushy tail.

The second one is a blue cat that moves like fire with black stripes, heterochromia eyes with the left being yellow and the right being green, and two tails.

The third is a turtle with a crab like appearance with its left eye closed, and three tails.

The fourth is a red monkey with four tails, horns, and long fangs.

The fifth one is a pony with a dolphin shaped head with horns and five tails.

The sixth is a slug with stubby arms and six tails.

The seventh is a short humanoid beetle with one long tail and six wings.

The eighth is a hybrid of an octopus and a bull with one of its horns cut off, and eight tentacles.

The last one is an orange fox with nine tails.

"Oh I swear Chomei you are literally cheating!" The monkey shouted to the beetle with a masculine voice with the fox and bull hybrid agreeing.

"Nah I'm just lucky," The beetle said with a feminine voice.

"Darn it, I want to play too, but my arms too short," The slug complained with a masculine voice.

"Hey I have hooves and Isobu is too low to play, so stop complaining," The dolphin horse said with a feminine voice while the turtle was sleeping.

"Come on Mata-nee give some room," The racoon dog said in a masculine voice as it tried to push off the cat off a comfy pillow.

"Um Mel," Naruto said wide eyed.

"Don't worry their powers are lowered a lot to reduce damage," Mel assured making Naruto and his friends sigh in relief.

"Brat I still have some my parts in you, so you better not do it, or I'll spill the most embarrassing day of your life like that one incident with the Uchiha!" The fox snarled making Naruto and Sasuke pale while their classmates and teachers snicker as they remembered that day.

"Alright Kurama you don't have to be so hasty," Naruto said nervously.

"Are we missing something?" Ruby asked as the Remnant borns were confused.

**_Hours of explaining later_**

"Wow that's cool," Ruby said as she got stars on her eyes as Vic entered the room.

"Alright I'm back, and I noticed the Bijuus are in their chibi forms," Vic said as he snickered and Kurama growled at him.

"Now now, we are watching here, so Vic start it," Mel said.

"Alright this time we will show you Rinda the Uncatchable and Team 11," Vic then hit play as a platinum yellow symbol of a very fast bullet appeared on screen along with the Roman Numeral for 11.

**In a quadcopter a woman with long black wild spiky hair and bright green eyes looking at 12 individuals in front of her.**

**She wears a white halter top, a black skirt with a black short under it, black and red stocking, and purple running shoes.**

"Well hello beautiful," Jiraiya said as he whistled at her beauty.

"You said it," Kiba said as he drools at the woman.

**"Alright Team 11 roll call," The woman ordered as she looked at the twelve people in front of her.**

**"Artheria U. Stoun," She called out.**

**"Here" An extremely tall woman said. She has tan skin, silver hair, dark brown eyes, robotic parts like lights on her elbow and knees, and finally the parts that makes her tall is her long legs, arms, and neck.**

**She wears a black halter top, biker shorts, and cowboy boots.**

"The multiverse is amazing," Jiraiya muttered with a slight nosebleed as he got his trusty notebook out of nowhere as every female in the room felt jelousy when they saw her 'assets'.

**"Malskrom,"**

**A robot in a shape of a medium sized giant ground sloth with orange spikes piercing on it as it looks at her with its glowing orange eyes.**

**"Miette**"

**"Here!"**

Everyone jump a little from the sudden shout.

**She shook her head as she looked at her right, and a teenage girl with platinum blonde hair in a bob cut, and ocean blue eyes smiled at her.**

**She wears a green blouse with a red ribbon, a light green skirt, and ballerina shoes.**

**"Miette-" As soon as she blinks she was gone immediately.**

"What the heck, how does she do it," Yang said as everyone were shock at the girl.

**She then look at the seats and saw Miette sitting their and waved.**

**"Moving on, Salazar**"

**"Huna alzaeim," (Here leader.) A boy with tan skin, black hair, and a hooded robe said.**

**"Phermona"**

**"Here," A really frail girl said. She has long pale white hair, pale white eyes, and a crack below her left eye.**

**She wears a white dress, and white shoes.**

"Is she even suited in battle?" Glynda asked as she examined Phermona.

The girl doesn't suit for battle at all.

**"Gallilae"**

**"Qui," (Here) A large bulky shirtless teenager with bone like armor on his arms, white hair, and dark steel colored eyes.**

**He just wear a black cargo pants, and no footwear.**

**"Sister Miria Khoran"**

**"Right here and ready to heal," A woman said in a nun outfit, and a staff with a cross is in here hands.**

**"Dorus Lapson"**

**"Right here!" A viking called out as he swing his axe wildy with a grin.**

"She acts like Nora," Jaune mumbled as he shivered.

**"Clerian"**

**A girl with orange hair in a long braid and purple eyes squeaked from being called.**

**She was wearing a gray tshirt, black pants, gray shoes, and a purple cloak.**

**She was emitting a purple aura which discomforts everyone and they hastily look around in fear.**

**"C-Calm down Clery, no one is gonna hurt you," Clerian slowly calm down and the aura disappears.**

"Such powers to emit something to make anyone scared," Ozpin said as he thought about it along with the other old people.

**"Anyway Spyrian"**

**"Here," A teenage boy hybrid of a man, a reptile, and a fish said. He has a large fin on his head, a reptilian body with gills on his sides, and a lizard like mouth with teeth.**

**He only wears teared up pants, and leather boots.**

"He could be mistaken for a Faunus," Blake mumbled as her friends agreed with her along with her parents.

**"Silva Jager"**

**"Right here, right here, when do we start, when do we start, I'm so excited!" A girl with tan skin, short silver in a short ponytail, and silver eyes shouted in glee as she literally bounces off the walls.**

**She was wearing a gray jumpsuit with gold accents.**

"Jeez how much sugar does she ate, its far more worse than Ruby's" Yang teased her little sister, but was still surprised.

**"Almost there Silva, and lasty Slag Gate."**

**A suit of armor that resembles a furnace waved very, very slowly.**

"Okay some of them are complete opposites, Silver is really fast, while Slag is slows as a slug. Gallilae is more bulky than Phermona as she is very frail. And finally Dorus being a warrior with honor, and Miria being a nun with mercy," Ren said and everyone agreed with him

**"Alright then, my name is Rinda, and I will be leading your team for your first ever infiltration mission," The now named Rinda said.**

**"Hsnana, kayf sanafeal dhlk li'ana hadhih hi almarat al'uwlaa alty 'ufkir fiha fi khutat liltasall?"(Right then how are we gonna do this since this is my first time thinking a plan for an infiltration?) Salazar asked.**

**"Oh I already had one, Spyrian come here quickly our objective is near," Rinda ordered.**

**"Hey sis your getting nearer," A voice said through the speakers.**

**"Well you heard my little brother, Spyrian we need some cover," Spyrian then opened the doors as he spew a black mist out of his mouth.**

**"Dorus, Gallilae give us a way there."**

**"On it," Dorus said as he gets a gas mask and jump off along with Gallilae.**

**"Artheria when we're in, take out one of the turrets and consume it."**

"How can she consume a turret," Oscar asked as everyone shrugs.

**"Now get your mask, its showtime," Rinda ordered as she disappeared in a blink of an eye.**

**"You heard her let's go," Artheria said as they put on their mask and drop off the quadcopter.**

**They then saw a massive base with a large broken wall possibly from Dorus and Gallilae.**

**"Come on you sveklinger! give me a challenge!" Yep definitely Dorus and Gallilae were there.**

**"Ah my legs!" A soldier shouted in pain.**

"Yeah break their legs!" Nora shouted in glee as her team and friends were horrified from Dorus's action.

"You bet she's her grandfather," Jaune whispered to Ren as said silent teen shook his head.

"Maybe her ancestor," he said as he shivered.

**"Andiamo sbrigati!" (Come on hurry up!) Gallilae shouted as he threw one soldier like a spear.**

**"You heard him go!" Artheria ordered as she quickly go for a broken tower as her mere touch made it move as it gained some glowing lines till starts to compact itself to a cube, till it get smaller and smaller.**

"Oh so that's how," Ruby said as she was curious on what happened.

**The cube absorbed in her skin as her skin changed to lime green, her hair to green, and the lighting on her body glowed blue.**

"Interesting," Ironwood mumbled as he tries to figure out Artheria's anatomy.

**"Coming through! Coming through!" The voice of Silva came out of nowhere as she ran over her targets, and punches then along the way.**

**Slag was running as fast as he could but he was too slow, so he tuck in his limbs in his body and roll.**

**"Come on Cler," Spyrian mumbled as he carried a screaming Clerian as she let out the ominous aura which made the soldiers scream in fear when they felt it.**

**"I wanna go back!" Clerian shouted in fear as she tried to escape Spyrian's hold.**

"That girl's fear is very dangerous," Salem whispered in shock, she imagined making a Grimm like that, but she knew some of those beings will make her forget.

Oh I am.

**"Beep beep!" The sudden voice of Miette rang in the air as she swings a very large mallet.**

...

"What the f*c- OWW!" Boruto was about to curse till her grandmother hit her.

"Watch your mouth young man dattebane!" Kushina ticked but was also surprsied.

**"Moooovvvvveeee~" Slag said really slow as he rolled to the base.**

**"Go faster you big ovn!" Dorus shouted as he smacked Slag really hard with the flat part of his axe**** to the reinforced door which Slag burst in.**

Jiraiya snorted then said, "Now that's an entrance."

**"Dorus watch it, Miria heal Slag up," Artheria ordered as her hand morphed to the turret's cannon.**

"Cool, not as much as Magnus but cool," Ruby said with stars on her eyes.

"Are we missing something?" Sakura asked Vic as the Elemental Nation Group were confused..

"We'll tell you later," He simply said as his shifting eyes hid from his glasses.

**While everyone is distracted, Phermona ran to a wall and literally turned to dust.**

Everyone gasp at the sight, but suddenly felt troubled when the dust itself move on its on.

"Remember their immortals, and have very different use for their elements," Vic said.

**"Wardat!" (Incoming!) Salazar shouted as Gallilae chuck a large boulder to a group of soldiers.**

**"Era abbastanza!" (Was that enough!) Gallilae shouted as he threw another boulder.**

**"Come on let's get in!" Artheria ordered as all immediately went inside****, and meet multiple guards inside.**

**"Let me go!" Clerian cried out as the ominous aura made the guards scream in fear.**

**"Cler were gonna leave when we're are finish!" Spyrian snapped as he tightened his hold.**

**"He's right liten jente," Dorus said then he looked to Artheria. "How far is our objective Uzumaki."**

...

"S-She's an Uzumaki," Kushina stuttered as everyone was also stunned at what they heard.

"Oh she's married to another version of your son, I mean the multiverse kinda exists in some universe while others doesn't," Vic explained.

"Uh, what happened on my other's world," Naruto asked.

Vic cringed and said, "Um, well its kinda hard to explain as its kinda have.. some disturbing things."

"Like?" Kakashi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Its very disturbing," Mel said as he kinda feel troubled explaining this.

"Please," Ruby pleads with the most adorable puppy eyes.

"Son of a gun, Mel how do we do this?" Vic whispered to his friend as he tried to endure the cuteness.

Ruby was so moe.

"Alright alright we will explain it, but don't blame us when we tried to told you so," Mel said as he put his hands on his face and groan.

"Okay basically after the time you brought back Sasuke in Konoha, you were kinda... got betrayed and executed," Vic said seriously as he saw every ninjas shock expression.

"Okay that version of Konoha is really messed up," Jiraiya said.

"And the one who ordered your execution... is your own father," Vic cringed more as every single ninja paled like a ghost even the Remnant borns pale.

"W-What?" Naruto stuttered.

"Don't worry you still got some friends, and they are Team Guy," Vic tried to calm him down but it proved ineffective.

"We told you so, and next don't freak out we're psychics, so yes you were reincarnated along with Team Guy as Konoha thinks its treason," Mel deadpanned.

"Let's forget about this conversation already, and continue watching please," Vic said as he sighed while everyone tried to focus back to the screen.

**"Not very far, and you guys rarely called me that," Artheria said.**

**"Well we never talk with you a lot, so how's the kids?" Spyrian asked.**

"I even have kids," Naruto muttered still shocked from his other.

**"Thelia and Ming are fine, and I swear Ming got the jumpsuit from Lee," Atheria grumbled as she plans to get the jumpsuit wearing man back.**

Lee quickly shivered and curled up.

**"Okay moving on," Dorus said as he threw his axe to a gas canister which blows up the surrounding soldiers.**

**Malskrom is running through his enemies as a lightning like being came out of his body, and entered a computer.**

"So that's how they will succeed in this, they have powerful hackers that can disable and take any document they want," Weiss said.

"Well they have some more expert hackers, but they're learning to be good," Vic said, Naruto was about to say something, but Mel stopped him.

"No we are not going back to that conversation," Mel said angrily.

"Especially when its a dark alternate universe," Yang muttered.

**"Um guys I think we are getting surrounded," Spyrian said as he still held Clerian on his arms.** **As they are clearly surrounded.**

**"Um how do we do this?" Artheria asked, and Malskrom blast out one of the computer and got back in his body.**

**As the soldiers was about to fire everyone was slowed down to the point that time stops, and walking to Team 11 is Rinda with a calm look on her face as she punched a soldier on the face leaving a fist mark on it.**

**"I should've been eating when doing this," Rinda said and got a candy bar out of her pocket.** **She then proceeds to kick the soldiers on their manhoods.**

Every male could feel the phantom pain coming.

"Dang girl," Yang said with a cheeky grin.

**Slowly time began to sped up, and everything in slow motion, with the soldiers going to hold their groin, and the one she punched got knocked out.**

**Everything** **was now in normal speed and Team 11 blinked, they looked on the soldiers and at her till Silva pouts.**

**"Why don't train me to be fast as you?" Silva asked.**

**"Later, now where's Phermona?" Rinda asked till they heard a door, and saw Phermona came out of it with a USB on her hand.**

"What a perfect plan," Glynda mused as every veteran agreed with her.

**"Well that's done, so let's go," She ordered and everyone went outside.**

**The screen black out and the number thirty six, and the Roman Numeral for eleven appeared on screen.**

"Well that's done and no we will not go back to this conversation, besides we have a duo coming right up so wait up," Vic said as he quickly left the room with Mel following so he would not explain it.

..

..

..

"Awkward," Nora said.

**And done, so guys I have some troubles in my stories: King of Winds and Rose of the Great Shadow.**

**So here's my problem; I am running out ideas since I don't watch the two series entirely, and I can't keep up since I have some studies and a report to work on, so if anyone wants to adopt these two stories, go to my PM and chat to me if you want.**

**But I will continue it till I can't no more, and maybe I will do a Boku no Hero Academia fanfiction if you did chose either one of my stories.**

**Vic out Peace.**


	9. Wind and Ice

**You know the drill.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Screen Talking"**

**'Screen Thinking'**

**_Screen Flashback_**

_"Singing"_

**_"Screen Singing"_**

**_Chapter:9 Ice and Wind_**

As everyone was minding there own business till a bright light appeared in the room.

"What the heck is going on!" Vic shouted as he came out of the room with Mel following him.

The light start to recedes and the source of the light is;

A chibi Vic but without the shades, but a ribbon around the neck.

The original Vic facepalm, Mel groan, and the girls in the room squealed in delight.

"Why are you here Vicky?" Vic asked the chibi Vic.

"I want cookies!" The chibi Vic named Vicky declared making Vic hit himself while the girls wanted to tackle the little thing.

"Then go to my office!" Vic shouted.

"I don't have the key," Vicky said till he noticed the big screen. "Hey can I join?"

"No!" Vic shouted angrily.

"Please~" Vicky gave the puppy eyes.

"N-No," Vic stuttered as he tried to resist.

Only for Vicky give a bigger puppy eyes.

Vic groan and said, "Fine you can join, but no funny business."

"Yey!" Vicky cheered.

"Vic who is this cutie?" Weiss asked.

"He's my mini me and he was born by a few minutes making him my little brother," Vic explained.

"And he was a big troublemaker back in the days, and I still can't believe he gave my cake to a Garbodor without me knowing," Mel said.

"Same here, I can't believe he gave me a date with Diane," Vic said with a blush as he said it in a crowd.

"We will tell later," Mel said avoiding any more talks as he quickly got the remote and turned on the screen.

The screen then showed a light green symbol of a wing, and a light blue symbol of a snowflake.

**It now showed a mountain range filled with snow and very thick clouds.**

"Beautiful," Weiss said in awe as she witnessed a beautiful landscape.

**And out of the clouds is a large ship with thrusters on it, and a sail with an image of a Manticore.**

"Cool," Ruby and Boruto said in awe along with everyone.

**On the front of the ship is a male human bird hybrid which has legs and talons of a hawk, and silver colored wings.**

**He has gray hair which is styled in a backward point** **and green eyes.**

**He only wore a sleeveless white shirt and green camo shorts.**

**Beside him is a woman with light blue hair and brown eyes, wearing a light blue winter coat with a snowflake insignia on the back, black jeans, and snow boots.**

"I could guess air and ice on this," Ren said.

**"You know Ben dear, it would be more romantic if we sing my favorite song," The woman said** **to the harpy named Ben**

**"Sure Glacia," The Ben said as he cleared his throat to sing.**

**(Play Into the Unknown by Panic at the Disco)**

**_Ben_**/**Glacia**/**_Duet_**

**_"_****_Into the unknown_**

**_Into the unknown_**

**_Into the unknown_**

**_(Oh)"_**

Everyone felt their hearts from the beautiful voice.

**_"I can hear you but I won't_**

**_Some look for trouble while others don't_**

**_There's a thousand reasons I should go about my day_**

**_And ignore your whispers which I wish would go away, oh_**

**_Whoa_**

**_You're not a voice, you're just a ringing in my ear_**

**And if I heard you, which I don't, I'm spoken for I fear**

**_Everyone I've ever loved is here within these walls_**

**I'm sorry, secret siren, but I'm blocking out your calls**

**_I've had my adventure, I don't need something new_**

**I'm afraid of what I'm risking if I follow you**

**_Into the unknown_**

**_Into the unknown_**

**_Into the unknown_**

**_(Oh)_**

**_(Oh)_**

**What do you want? 'Cause you've been keeping me awake**

**_Are you here to distract me so I make a big mistake?_**

**Or are you someone out there who's a little bit like me?**

**_Who knows deep down I'm not where I'm meant to be?_**

**Every day's a little harder as I feel your power grow**

**_Don't you know there's part of me that longs to go_**

**_Into the unknown?_**

**_Into the unknown_**

**_Into the unknown_**

**_(Oh)_**

**_(Oh)_**

**_Whoa_**

**_Are you out there?_**

**Do you know me?**

**_Can you feel me?_**

**Can you show me?**

**_ooh_**

**_(Ah) ooh_**

**_(Ah) ooh_**

**_(Ah) ooh_**

**_(Ah) ooh_**

**_(Ah) ooh_**

**_Where are you going? Don't leave me alone_**

**How do I follow you**

**_Into the unknown?_**

**Woo!"**

Everyone clapped from their singing as they really like it.

**The both of them then catched their breaths as they slightly laugh.**

**"It is still nice like last time," Glacia said.**

**"Yeah it does," Ben said.**

**Then on the horizon is a city made from stone, snow, and ice which glistens with the sun.**

"Such beauty," Weiss said in awe along with everyone as they look at the beautiful city.

**"Jotunhiem," Glacia said with a sad smile.**

**"The land of giants," Ben said as crowd of giants ran to the docks.**

"Whoa!" Jaune yelp in surprise along with everyone saw the giant's height.

**"The princess has come home!" One of the giants declared.**

**"Princess Vinter!" Another giant called out.**

**Back in the ship Ben smiled and said, "What an extrance."**

**"Well home is home," Glacia said as she shrug.**

"So who's the princess?" Jaune asked.

"I could guess Glacia," Nora said.

"But she's not a giant," Weiss rebutted.

"Well actually she is," Vic said as everyone looked at him.

"Troublesome, explain?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well she's half giant, her mother is a giant while her father is a human, and she can switch between the two forms," Vic said

"Vic I want a cheesecake," Vicky demanded with a glare, which only makes him more cuter with his large eyes.

Vic simply snapped his finger and a strawberry cheesecake appeared for Vicky.

"Yay!" Vicky cheered.

**"Indeed you are right," Ben said.**

**The ship finally landed as everyone inside began to check some damage.**

**"Hey easy there! those thrusters doesn't come out of a tree!" Ben yelled.**

**"Ben," Glacia said angrily as she was embarrassed as everyone laugh from the display.**

**"Hey I designed this ship and the other ones for some of the guys," Ben retorted.**

"He designed that! is he a shipwright?" Weiss asked Vic.

"No he isn't, he's just the designer and technician, he designed where specific parts needs to be put on, a friend of his is a shipwright," Vic explained.

**"Ben let's go, my mom is waiting," Glacia said.**

**"Oh alright," He said then he looked at the crew. "There be better be no scratches when I come back!"**

**"Yes sir!" The crew shouted in unison.**

**"Oh come on already," She said as she drag her husband away.**

**They then walked through town as various giants greet them as they pass till they reached a castle made of ice.**

"That is quite beautiful," Cinder commented.

"More like amazing, how much does that place cost," Roman said as Neo nods

**"Vinter!" A loud shout caught their attention as a female giant with icy blue hair in a dress ran to the couple.**

**"Mamma!" Glacia shouted happily as a cerulean light surrounds her.**

"Uh what's happening?" Ruby asked as she saw Vic giving a smug face.

"You'll see," He said.

"Vic I'm sleepy," Vicky said as his felt tired.

"You can rest in my lap," Pyrrha said as Vicky nods and slept on her lap with a cute snore.

**The light dimmed out as a large female giant with skyblue hair and snow gear appeared where Glacia was.**

"She is a giant!" Nora said in glee.

"Nora shut up," Pyrrha said angrily as she glared at her surprising the Remnant borns, but remembered that the little Victory Pokemon was sleeping in her lap.

"Sorry," Nora said sheepishly.

**"My jentebaby you've finally come home," Glacia's mother said** **as she hugged Glacia's giant form.**

**"Me too Mamma," Glacia said.**

**"Hey Mrs. Gildheart," Ben greeted.**

**"Oh Ben nice to see you again, come here," She then grabbed him and literally crush him in a hug.**

**"Need! Air! Ack!" Ben yelled out as his face turned blue.**

"I feel kinda jealous," Jiraiya said but got bopped on the head by Tsunade.

"That feels really uncomfortable," Jaune said.

"No kidding," Mercury said.

**Glacia's mother gasp and loosened her grip and said, "Sorry."**

**"No problem," Ben said as he gasp for air.**

**On the distance a large explosion occurred.**

**"Surturs!" One of the guards yelled.**

**"Everyone hide!" The queen ordered as the civilians quickly left.**

**"Let's do this dear," Glacia said as she was still in her Giant Form.**

**"Oh yeah," Ben said as both of them went to where the explosion occurred.**

"Battle time," Boruto said with a grin since he shout can't when Vicky is asleep.

**"Fireball incoming!" Glacia shouted as she threw a large chunk of ice to a storm of meteors.**

**"Coming through!" Ben yelled as he spun like drill and pierces the smaller meteorites.**

"Hey dad will my element be wind?" Himawari asked Naruto.

"We'll check later," Naruto said.

**"You!!" A loud angry shout caught their attention as a group of giants made out of volcanic rocks charged at them.**

**Glacia stomped the ground as a large wall of ice grew between them.**

**"I ****can finally do this again," Ben said as he was surrounded by an orb of wind that made a very loud noise around the area like a hurricane.**

"What is going on!?" Ruby shouted as the swooshing sound of the sphere reached out of the screen.

**Then a roar of a lion spread through out the area as the Surturs froze in fear.**

**"If you can handle a single beast, how about two of them," Glacia said with a smile as the sphere began to disperse, and revealed a terrifying beast;**

**A Manticore.**

"Woah," Boruto was in awe along with the younger generation of both dimension.

**The Manticore has pale white fur, its mane has the natural color of wind which is lime green, a scorpion tail that is black as storm clouds, and bird wings that is gleaming like a rainbow.**

"Such magnificence, much better than ours," Glynda said.

"I resent that!" Salem yelled angrily getting some chuckles from everyone; even Cinder.

"Yeah the first twelve can pretty much transform to some mythical beast, Amazon being a dragon, you already saw Glacia's and Ben's, Lau being a werewolf, and lastly Sandrea being a creature with a top half of a human but has the lower body and the pincers of a scorpion." Vic explained.

**Ben**** then gave a mighty roar that pushes them away while Glacia breath out a breath of cooled air.**

**With the combined forces, the ice condenses the air that was being pushed into water, and turned it to a side way rain storm as the Surturs were weakened from being hit.**

**"Raargh!" Glacia shouted as she punched one of the giant, and threw another one away.**

**Ben then gave another loud roar that launched the leftover chunks of ice to their enemies.**

**"This is it!" Glacia declared as powerful blizzard came upon the battlefield which blinds the Surturs, and Ben gave a more powerful roar that literally destroyed the ground.**

**As they are finally victorious, Glacia and Ben reverts back to their normal form panting from exhaustion.**

**"Ben," Glacia said exhaustedly.**

**"Yeah," Ben said feeling the same way.**

**"Doing this next time?" She asked.**

**"Sure," They then fell unconscious with smiles on their faces.**

**The screen then black out as the number three and four appeared on screen.**

"Alright everyone, next is a little related to this, but it's not an elemental," Vic said.

"What is it?" Himawari asked.

"Yeah, the last one is cool, so what's next," Fuu said. **(I forgot how her name spells, so here XD)**

"They are something amazing really," Mel said.

"You're right, hey Vicky will you do the honors," Vic said as Vicky suddenly wake up, and float to the air and shouts.

"Time for the titans!"

**And done, hey guys I really your support and love as you read my stories, and you can use my characters but with my permission.**

**P.S. Please adopt either King of Winds or Rose of the Great Shadow, I am getting stressed out from thinking some plots for these since I didn't watch both series completely, so if you want to adopt this go to my PM, choose either one of them or both, then I will mark the two stories adopted when you choose it.**

**P.P.S Please do it T_T.**

**Vic out Peace**


	10. The 5 Titans

**You know the drill.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Screen Talking"**

**'Screen Thinking'**

**_Screen Flashback_**

"Singing"

**_"Screen Singing"_**

**_Chapter:10 The 5 Titans_**

"Titans?" Ruby asked.

"Yes Titans, you guys already saw one them when you were watching," Vic explained.

"The robo dino," Qrow said.

"Yeah that one, so right now we are showing you all of them, and explain what they do," Mel said.

"Yey Kranky!" Vicky cheered as he grabbed the remote.

"Vicky no!" Vic quickly grabbed the remote.

"Why," Vicky whined.

"Because we aren't finished explaining here," Vic said.

"Ah yes, some of them are quite wild, but they are very civil so enjoy," Mel said as Vic played the video.

Then 5 symbols appeared on screen that represents the 5 Titans; Earth, Fire, Water, Wind, and Lightning.

**On screen is Kendra holding a camera that points at her as she was in the middle of the ocean**** in a ship.**

**"Hey guys Kendra here and today we are checking the Titans, right now we are checking Oceandel the Titan of Water," Kendra explained.**

**Out of the distance, the water was bubbling ****tremendously while sea birds were circling around it.**

"Mmm I'm getting nervous," Weiss said.

"How big can they be?" Sarada asked.

"Twice of your village size," Vic said shocking them.

**The water slowly rises as larger fish circle around the rising water till the it continues to rise to the sky, and disperse as it reveals the Titan that rises in the air.**

**It was a giant fish with a bone crushing jaw and teeth, long antennas above its large ferocious eyes, a long dorsal fin that starts on its forehead, large pectoral and pelvic fins, and a tough tail fin.**

Everyone was looking at the fish-like Titan in awe and fear as said creature flick its head upwards as smaller fish were flicked to the air, and the sea birds and larger fish ate them.

**"There it is Oceandel, the big guy protects the sea by creating whirlpools or eat the enemies.****" Kendra explained as the giant swam near where as he look at her with ruby red eyes.**

**Kendra then showed a picture of Oceandel biting down a dreadnought ship whole with minor injuries.**

**"His skull is extremely thick due to its size along with its skin, his teeth can bite through diamonds in the size of a car."**

**The next picture is Oceandel on the surface asleep as nearby ships land on him.**

**"He could easily be mistaken for an island because of his massive size, but he can still get annoyed when someone disturbed him."**

"I think that makes my aqua phobia worse," Neptune said as he gulped.

**"He stays awake for 90 years but sleeps for 15, giving some fresh salt to form on his back, a natural grass that grows very fast which only grows on wetter areas, and hundreds of crustaceans feasting on some leftover planktons on his back."**

"Neat," Kiba said.

"Those delicious crabs," Blake muttered.

"What are those grass called?" Oscar asked Vic.

"Marshland Hedgehog Grass, very prickly but very nutritious that is sometimes used for some vegan delicacies, but needs to be kept in a very cold container," Vic explained.

"They are also very rare and expensive, a single strand could cost a bar of gold," Mel explained which shocked everyone.

"But you can grow them, but its very hard," Vicky said.

**The next picture shows Oceandel fighting a large six pincered crab.**

This made everyone look at it nervously.

**"Like any animals, they are always in for competition for resources, other giant creatures tried to fight him, but ultimately failed to do so."**

**The view then shift to Kendra.**

**"And that is it for Oceandel, the next one is held by Ben, see ya," The screen black out, but it showed Ben in a large desert.**

**"Hi Ben here, and we are gonna check on Shaodori the Titan of Wind," Ben said as the ground shift uncontrollably.**

"Wait if its Wind then why is it in a desert" Weiss asked.

"Well the desert is always windy, but there might already be a Titan that already obtained the sky," Gaara explained with his siblings agreeing.

**Bursting out of the dunes is a giant snake with a very long snout, very sharp teeth, and spikes around the head pointing backwards; as it shakes its body to remove the sand on its exposed skin.**

"Cool~" Nora said in awe but everyone disagreed except Shukaku.

**It then suck up some air, and released a bellowing roar that caused a large burst of compressed air**** to the sand which caused a sandstorm.**

"It is cool, I might try practicing it," Shukaku said.

"I'm not agreeing to this," Sun complained.

"Yeah Vacuo is bad, but it has its merits, " Vic commented.

**"Shaodori is the total image of a desert nightmare, he usually wait for prey to walk near him, and he will gobble them up," Then a video of Shaodori showed on screen; featuring a small tank got gobbled up by Shaodori from below.**

**"Not to mention his endless search of food; which includes bandit camps in the area."**

Raven shivered as she imagined being near that thing.

"Okay not liking any of this at all," Sun complained angrily.

"Sun shut up, there is no way that giant be living in Vacuo," Neptune said.

"There is still a chance," Sun said.

"And that would be a very small chance," Neptune rebutted.

**"He sometimes go underground to find some**** fresh meat, but he solely have a diet for crystals deep underground which strengthens their teeth and also sharpen them," Shaodori then dug straight down as a spiky club tail was flunged from the air.**

**"His jaws can open as larger than its head, which allows it to make its powerful breath attacks**** which are pretty devastating," Ben said.**

**The area then starts to have a sandstorm as Ben quickly changed the wind direction.**

**"So that's it for Shaodori as Lau will show you the next one," The view then changed to Lau stood in a grassland with lightning and thunder struck the ground.**

**"Minasan, kon'nichiwa. Thundrathe taitan of Lightning o o mise shimasu," (Hello everyone, we will show you Thundra the Titan of Lightning.) Lau said as the storm grew louder.**

**Out of the stormy clouds is a large blind yellow bipedal dragon with a short snout and frills, and winged arms that courses electricity.**

"Cool," Boruto, Shikadai, Inojin, Nora, and Yang said in awe as stars literally replaced their eyes.

**"Tsundora wa obiyakasa reta baai ni heiwadearu 2-ri no josei no taitan no 1tsudesu," (Thundra is one of the two female Titans to be peaceful if threatened.) Lau said as Thundra landed on the ground as her frills made a rattling sound.**

**"Kanojo wa mōmokudesuga, tsubasa no denki juyō-tai de emono o kenshutsu dekimasu,"(She is blind but she can still detect her prey with electro-receptors on her wings.****) Thundra then flew off as a bolt of lightning struck her.**

"I want to ride it!" Nora yelled in delight.

"Nora," Ren warned.

"Why~" She whined.

"Initiation, Ursa," He stated as Nora pouts.

**"Kanojo wa kanojo ni ataru tairyō no denki o shori shi, sore o shiyō shite saisei o hayameru koto ga dekimasu," (She can handle high amounts of electricity hitting her, and use it to quicken her regeneration.) He said as a video of Thundra regenerating rapidly with electricity.**

**Thundra then went near Lau as she snuggled him.**

"Aww," Everyone in the area except the bad ones gushed at the scene.

**"Kanojo wa osoroshiku mieru kamo shiremasenga, kanojo wa totemo yasashikute shinsetsude, ōkina haha tori ni naru koto ga dekimasu," (She might look scary, but she's very sweet and kind, and can be a big mother bird.)****Thundra then gave a soft screech as she flew away.**

**"Soshite, sore wa watashi ni totte wa soredeari,-ji no mono wa Sando Rea ni yotte shori sa re, kanojo wa garagara monogataridesu. Watashi ga sore o itta koto o kanojo ni shirasenaide kudasai," (And that's it for me, the next one will be handled by Sandrea, and she's a tattletale. Don't let her know that I said that.)** **He nervously said.**

Everyone laugh at that.

**The screen then changed to Sandrea near a volcano in a lounge chair made of sand as she was in a brown one piece swimsuit.**

The perverts in the room gave out some wolf whistles, but got beat up by all of the females in the room.

**Sandrea noticed that the video started rolling as sand came over her body, and was now in her dress.**

**"Geia se ólous Sandrea edó, kai tha sas deíxo Fexel ton Pyrkagiakó Titána." (Hello everyone Sandrea here, and I'm gonna show you Fexel the Fire Titan****.) She said as the ground rumbles.**

**The volcano erupted as chunks of ash rained down of the sky, and followed by a loud bird screech.**

**"O Fexel eínai énas apó tous állous thilykoús Titánes, kathós eínai kyríos sto spíti tis, pou eínai éna ifaísteio, kathós pánta adranopoieítai méchri na érthei i óra tis máchis," (Fexel is one of the other female Titans as she mostly in her home, which is a volcano, as she always hibernate till the time of battle has come.) Sandrea said as out of the volcano is a large fiery bird with glistening fiery wings.**

"Beautiful," Cinder muttered as everyone look at the large Phoenix in awe.

**"Eínai i Vasílissa ton Titánon kathós oi ischyrés flóges tis boreí na eínai zestés ópos o ílios," (She is the Queen of the Titans as her mighty flames can be hot as the sun.) Fexel heard that as she let her fire glow brighter.**

"Just an amazing creature," Salem said as Ozpin looked at her.

"Can I keep it?" Cinder asked.

"No," Both Vic and Mel said as the false Maiden pouted.

**"Oi flóges tis tha boroúsan na kápsoun otidípote se mikroskopikó epípedo kathós oi flóges eínai polý zestés," (Her flames could burn anything in a microscopic level as her flames are very hot.) She said.**

**Fexel then flew upwards to the sky as burning ashes falls behind her.**

**"I Fexel boreí éfkola na sikósei otidípote dýo forés to mégethos tis se megála ypsómetra, na ta ríxei sto édafos kai na prochorísei se psitá," (Fexel can easily lift anything twice her size in high altitudes, drop them to the ground, and proceeds to roast them.) Sandrea said as she looked in the sky and saw a bleeding wingless dragon drop from the sky, and a large stream of fire followed.**

Everyone gulped at the display as some tried to keep their lunch in, but some looked hungry.

**"Échei mia kakí synítheia na kaígetai katá láthos ótan petáei, afoú meriká apó ta cinders tis eínai megéthous baseballs," (She has a bad habit of accidentally burning when she's flying since some of her cinders are size of baseballs.)** **Then Fexel was flying by and baseball sized cinders fell from her body.**

"Okay its a literal fire storm," Sasuke said with a raised eyebrow with the other ninjas except Blake and Ren agreed.

"Why doesn't that bother you?" Weiss asked in disbelief.

"In our world the impossible is possible, you just have do it by training or by accident," Hashirama said.

"Yeah like you destroyed our house when you grew a full grown tree inside," Tobirama said with a smug face as he saw his older brother mumbled.

**"Kai aftó eínai ólo gia ton Fexel, lypámai gia tin élleipsi pliroforión, spánia erevnitheí lógo tou tópou tou ýpnou, étsi óste o teleftaíos ton Titánon tha kratitheí apó ton Amazónio," (And that is all for Fexel, sorry for lack of information, she is rarely been researched due to her place of sleep, so the last of the Titans will be held by Amazon.) Sandrea lastly said as the changed to a mountainous desert with Amazon sleeping under the scorching sun.**

"Okay how doesn't he get any sunburns?" Yang asked in total jealousy.

"Well his body isn't exactly 'skin' you might say, its Amazon's original body's shadow taking a solid form, and add to that he is part demon that symbolizes his jealousy to others which he gave him the ability to change his body willingly," Vic explained as he got some shock looks from everyone.

"You mean to tell us that Amazon is the prince of Envy!" Weiss shouted in horror.

"Of course not," This made everyone sigh in relief but he wasn't finished, "He's the second prince."

**(A/N Before any Christians complain, I am still a Christian not a non believer, ideas just pop up from the top of my head as I am inspired from the whole "second chance" thing and seven deadly sins along with multiple mythologies that associates with my other characters, so any demon related are good in this but some are bad."**

This doesn't help them at all as they pale in horror.

"I mean, one of his cousins is an Elemental and she symbolizes the sin of Pride," Vic said.

"Then why are their Elements separate?" Boruto asked.

"Well you can't have two with the same element, it will gave a disturbance in the balance, so the only solution is to gave them the weaker version of the original," Mel explained.

"It kinda make sense," Ruby said with a confused look.

"Well look back to the screen for now," Vic said as they focus to the screen.

**Amazon felt the camera felt the camera pointing at him, so he groggily woke up as his eyes kept changing from black to red and to green due to annoyance.**

"Okay I got the joke about the green eyes," Jaune said as he chuckled as some people gets it as well, but some doesn't find it funny or doesn't have a clue.

"What do you mean?" Himawari asked.

"Yeah," Ruby said.

Weiss decided to answer, "Well Ruby, the joke is about the metaphor 'green eyed monster' meaning jealousy, but it is not funny at all."

Clearly she wasn't amused along with some of the more serious persons inside.

**"Is it on, okay so everyone this will be the last Titan and the top dog of the five," Amazon said as he wasn't clearly in the mood.**

"Amen," Shikamaru and Shikadai praised as everyone gave them deadpan looks.

**"Okay the last of the Titans, the king of the of the shifters of the world, the Earth Titan; Krankgobo," Amazon said as the camera points to a very large cave as Krankgobo's large jaws poked out from the darkness of the cave in a close proximity. **

"Okay that is huge," Sun said as his tail instinctively went between his legs.

"No kidding," Yang said in shock as she was really scared from him.

Krankgobo's immense size could give Mount Glenn a run for its money.

**"Big old Kranky is the second Earth Titan as his predecessor was taken out in a full scale war," Then a picture of a mountain size tortoise carcass appeared on screen with multiple vehicles ripping it piece by piece.**

"Poor thing," Velvet said sadly as her bunny ears drooped forward.

"War can always cause this," Hiruzen said with a frown as he shook his down in disappointment.

**"The first was named Tortuga, they invaded his home for an opened battlefield as he kept out of sight, but clearly he didn't last as he was found by drones and proceeds to kill him," Amazon said as he show a face of pity.**

**Krankgobo heard what he said as he groggily woke up, and the sound of grinding gears filled the air.**

**Amazon heard this and said, "A centennial after that, Krankgobo was created to keep the Titans at bay from destroying every civilizations, so he was planned for two centuries , six of construction, and four of programming."**

**Krankgobo then let poke out his whole head out of his cave as he began to sniff the air.**

"Wait he's a machine right, how can he sniff?" Jaune asked as everyone want to know the same question.

**As Amazon was like reading the viewer's mind, he said, "During his programming, he was given the mind of an intelligent beast from his creators as they needed a smart and adaptable guardian to protect them from the other Titans battle, and was given some multiple test after his release."**

**Krankgobo then gave a mighty roar that reached around the world as to warn the other Titans to lay low.**

"Whoa," Ruby, Jaune, Oscar, and the young Genins along with Himawari said in awe.

"He does earn his title as king," Raven mused.

**"His body are made of thousands of tough metals which can be equivalent of buying a whole continent."**

"WHAT!!!" Everyone shouted in disbelief.

**"Yeah that is how expensive he is, he is made from iron, copper,titanium, tungsten, etc. Good thing his home are enriched with those type of metals, but they were almost bankrupt from constructing him."**

"How could someone afford that?" Weiss asked.

"Every single citizen of their planet sold everything for this project," Vic said.

"Yeah the four other Titans caused so much disasters ranging from Oceandel causing a flood, Shaodori causing earthquakes and fissures, Thundra accidentally causing dangerous storms, and Fexel causing multiple volcanic eruptions and fire storms," Mel said as they could hear Vicky cry.

**"So that is why Krankgobo was created, he is the people's guardian, the equalizer, the peace keeper, and lastly the Titan's king," Amazon said as he sat on the ground.**

**Krankgobo saw this and decided to sleep again in his cave.**

"Such impressive way of creating that is apart from bloodshed," Jiraiya said with a smile.

"It is indeed a youthful way!" Guy declared along with Lee.

**"So that is it for now, so see you later," Amazon then layed down to sleep as the screen black out with the Titan's symbols appeared on it.**

"So that is done, everyone eat up as I wilk go get the next film, and Mel will be getting our next set of guest," Vic said as he went to the back and Vic clapped his hands as a bright light covered the entire room.

**And done, so that is the Titans and little description of some of my characters, for further notice my characters are either demigods, monsters, or etc. And I hope you enjoy.**

**Vic out Peace. **


	11. More Guests, Aura, and Silence

**You know the drill.**

**P.S I will not add over twenty for this guys. Sorry.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Screen Talking"**

**'Screen Thinking'**

**_Screen Flashback_**

_"Singing"_

**_"Screen Singing"_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of this characters except for my own._**

**_Chapter:11 More Guests, Aura_****_, and Silence _**

As the light then disappear, twenty more people appeared on some new chairs as they looked around confused, but everyone was surprised on two of them as they are clearly huge.

"Uh where are we?" A boy with a straw hat asked.

"I will answer that," Mel said as the new guests looked at him.

"Yay new friends!" Vicky cheered as instantly three women from the new group instantly hugged him.

Meanwhile some of the perverts in the room along with the new ones felt jealousy from it.

"I'm back-wha hey! what happened here!" Vic yelled but instantly got tackled by the same three women.

**_Hours of struggling, realizing, crying, and explaining later_**

"Okay, can you please introduce yourselves," Vic said.

"Hi I'm Luffy!" The straw hat boy said, but one of the women with orange hair and wearing that could be pictured near the word 'shameless'.

"Sorry about that, he's an idiot, and by the way I'm Nami," The orange haired woman introduced.

"Zoro," A green haired man wearing a green kimono said, he then points to a blonde male with a swirly eyebrow and said. "The blonde their is Sanji, a perverted cook."

"What did you say Mosshead!" The blonde said.

"I am the mighty Captain Uso-" A long nosed male was about to introduce himself till Nami hit him.

"Stop embarrassing yourself!" Nami snarled as she cough and said. "His name is Usopp."

"Hi I'm Chopper," A chibi humanoid deer introduced as every female in the room gush at how adorable he is.

"My name is Nico Robin," A woman with long black hair along with same way of 'shameless' wear said.

"My name is Franky and its super to meet you," A cyborg with blue hair and speedos said.

"My name is Brook yohoho," A skeleton with an afro said as everyone was creeped out by him.

"My name is Jinbei," A shark-like humanoid man introduced.

"Alright brats the name is Garp, and I'm that idiot's gradfather!" A muscular old man said as he points at Luffy.

"Gurarara, hello kids my name is Edward Newgate, but call me Whitebeard or Pops," An extremely tall muscular old man with a nice moustache said.

"Why does call himself that?" Jaune asked Pyrrha as Whitebeard clearly doesn't have a beard. Pyrrha just shrug.

"My name is Hancock," A woman with long black hair with a beautiful robe introduced as every men admire her beauty while every women felt jealousy, she then hugged Luffy and said, "And this is my husband."

"WHAAT!" Everyone shouted in outrage.

"What I'm not your husband!" Luffy disagreed as Hancock felt dejected.

"Luffy you idiot!" Sanji yelled in anger as he kicked him in the face.

"Moving along, hi my name is Ace, and the idiot is my brother in everything but blood," A bare chested teen with black hair and a different straw hat introduced.

"Hey my name is Sabo, and I am the same as Ace said, the three of us are brothers in everything but blood," A blonde teen said as he wore a leather hat instead of a straw one.

"My name is Dragon and I am Luffy's father," A man with long messy black hair with a tattoo on his face said.

"Hi I'm Carrot," A humanoid white rabbit introduced.

"Law and he's Bepo," A lazy man with a furry hat said and points to a humanoid polar bear who waved.

"I'm Princess Shirahoshi," A giant mermaid with pink hair shyly introduced as she avoids some stares especially some perverted ones.

"So why are we here!" Garp demanded.

**_Hours of introduction later_**

"So basically we are here to watch god-like beings that have the powers of every element," Nami said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah that's about it," Vic said.

"Gurarara this is gonna be interesting," Whitebeard said.

"So ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce to you Langley and E," Vic then played the tape as dark blue symbol of a open palm appeared on screen and a blank colored symbol of a small sound wave motion.

**On a rather nice small hillside, the birds are chirping, the wind breeze through, and the sky is clear as it should be.**

"That is kinda nice," Ruby said.

"Yeah what could possibly go wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah what is gonna happen?" Luffy asked with his famous smile.

Never mind the idiot jinxed it.

**But the nicest thing can disappear by one single mistake.**

**"Incoming!" A feminine shouted from the distance as the hills was struck by a flying object, and followed by laser blasts.**

**The dust cleared out, a long black haired girl with brown eyes came out of a human sized crater as she groan in pain.**

**She wore a black sleeveless gi** **with white stripes, leather shoes, bandages around her knees, and a headband with two strands of hair on the front of it.**

**"Ow," The girl said as she groan in pain**

**Suddenly, another girl stood right below the hill where the other girl landed.**

**She has black hair in a ponytail and golden eyes. She wore a blue halter top with a white image of a skull on the right side, black jean shorts; blue, knee length, high heel boots, black fingerless gloves, and a highly mechanized heavy sniper on her back.**

Perverted giggles filled the room but glares of feminine fury stops them even if their cute.

**"Hey E are they still after us?" The most modest of the two asked in a British accent.**

**The girl named E just shook her head and gave some handsigns.**

"Oh she's mute like Neo," Roman said.

"I think not Torchwick, she might not want any attention," Winter said.

"Wanna bet on it," Roman challenged with a smug face while the eldest Schnee glared at him.

**"Well we need to move now before they caught up to us," She said as she held a green harddrive.**

**E shrug as she gave her some more handsigns.**

**"Hey don't slack off now, there are radars picking up our location, and in this drive is a plan for a planet destroying bomb!" The girl shouted** **as she has a small USB on her hand.**

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted in disbelief as to why would someone create such a thing.

**E just glared at her as she gave her more handsigns.**

**"Don't Lang me you mute, and its Langley!" The girl now named Langley shouted angrily.**

"Doesn't want attention huh," Roman said smugly as Winter glared at him more.

**E was about to gave more handsigns, but a barrage of lasers almost hit them.**

**"Well crud, let's move it!" Langley ordered as she glowed in a similar manner of certain beings and ran in high speed while E ran in ****ninja style.**

"Langley can use Aura," Ruby said in awe as the Remnant borns felt pride for having their greatest features be part of the Elements.

**The both of them kept running as a swarm of ships are chasing after them. **

**"Gotta go fast," Langley then ran faster and faster as she was almost a blur when ****the drones kept firing at them.**

**E decided to fire some shots with her rifle to slow down the swarm from stopping their heist as she shot down fifty of them by ricocheting her shots.**

**But the swarm was too much as Langley kept going faster and faster, but E disappeared from anyone's view.**

"What where did she go?" Blake asked along with everyone as they didn't notice E leaving without a single clue.

**Langley knew E has a reason why she mysteriously disappears, so she continued running and kicking some rocks to her chasers.**

**"Eat rocks suckers!" Langley taunted as she saw a forest up ahead and ran there.**

**Langley kept running as she tried to outmaneuver her chasers by jumping off the trees like a springboard so the ships could crash when she did.**

**She then heard some of the ships getting destroyed and saw E hidden in the canopy, shooting down any ship in her line of sight.**

"That model should have made a very loud sound," Ruby complained as that was really unfair, rifles are a bane of many but when it is silenced, it will become an army destroyer.

"Silent but deadly," Yang punned as everyone groan but gets it.

**"E get down here!" Langley yelled as she dodged a barrage of lasers that are still following her.**

**E just rolled her eyes and jumped to branch to branch and fired multiple quick shots to decrease their enemies numbers. **

**"Burst!" Langley yelled as her Aura burst like an explosion that made the ships in a 2 kilometer radius got shut down.**

"Renny can we do that?" Nora asked her bestfriend/crush/childhood friend.

Ren thought about it and said, "Maybe, we could practice it if we can."

**E saw what Langley was doing and jumped higher in the trees and did some trick shots with her rifle.**

**But it wasn't enough for them to escape as they are slowly getting overwhelmed by their sheer numbers, the swarm destroyed the whole forest to their very roots, and slay any obstacles that stands in their way.**

**The forest they stood now is a large barren wasteland that life has been destroyed by a second, and on the ground are Langley and E groaning in pain as they are surrounded by their chasers.**

**But Langley stood up as she just ignored the injuries on her body as her Aura was surrounding her like a coat.**

**The ships are now charging their lasers, but Langley didn't flinch as she moved her arms up in the air as her Aura formed a basketball sized sphere between her two hands.**

"It kinda forms kinda like the Rasengan right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I can see the resemblance their," Jiraiya said.

"If this Aura and Chakra are different, it might have a different way of forming if using a different kind of energy," Minato said

"Are you sure?" Jaune asked the older blonde male.

"Yeah pretty sure, you said your Aura came from the soul but our Chakra are a combination of physical which comes from the body and spiritual energy which comes from the soul," Minato explained.

Jaune thought about it and nods.

**"10 ton Aura Burst!" The sphere then explodes in a giant dome that swallowed most of the area.**

Everyone was surprised from the explosion as the ninjas and Tailed Beast can only compare this to themselves.

"If she could make that bigger, it could cause more damage than the Tailed Beast Bomb," Chomei said as her siblings nod in agreement.

**As it recedes, it revealed the wasteland is now a giant crater as most of their chasers are taken down.**

**Langley was sitting on the ground panting while E was unconscious from the sudden explosion.**

**The ships were ready to fire till blacks flames hit them.**

"Wait! we know who flames are those," Ruby said in surprise as the Remnant borns also remembered this.

**Langley then looked at the sky and saw Amazon crashing down to one of the ships, and proceeds to burn them with his hottest flames.**

"Yeesh, he looks terrifying," Sarada said in fear as the ones who didn't know Amazon were shaking in fear.

**"Raaah!" Amazon charged in with all of his anger and proceeds to cut them open with his claws and spikes.**

**The swarm tried to shoot him but everything just phase through him like he was a spirit.**

"Just how!" Garp yelled. If they even encounter him, their weaponry and powers just doesn't work at him at all.

"What does he like? Maybe we can give something as a peace offering," Shirahoshi asked shyly.

"Well he really likes takoyakies," Vic said as Shirahoshi smiled at this as she knows someone who can make them.

**"Begone!" Amazon shouted as his spikes were launched out of his back like missiles and destroyed the remaining ships, he then landed near the two girls as E started to wake up.**

**"Hey Amazon," Langley said in exhaustion.**

**"Hello again Lang," Amazon teased with a toothy grin.**

**"Gosh dang it! That is not my name!" Langley yelled in anger as Amazon and E laugh at her, but E's laughter was more silent but a laugh nonetheless.**

"Gosh she's a whole new level of mute," Mercury joked but got kicked by Neo as she thought that it was an insult.

**"Alright let's go," He said as he gave the two girls a piggyback ride** **as the screen black out and the number eighty-six and one hundred twelve appeared on screen.**

"And that is it, I'll be right back for the next set so enjoy the buffet for now," Vic said as he went back to the back door with Vicky following him.

Mel was left behind as their new guests looked at him for questions, he sighed and said, "Alright here's what's happening."

**And done, so I hope you enjoy the chapter as you really enjoyed the new Ruby Adventure that was released a weeks ago, and I thank you for your support.**

**Vic out Peace. **


	12. Fire

**You know the drill.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Screen Talking"**

**'Screen Thinking'**

**_Screen Flashback_**

"Singing"

**_"Screen_****_ Singing"_**

**_Chapter:_****_12_** **_Elemental of Fire_**

"And that's all," Mel said as he finished explaining to the newcomers.

"Gurarara! I think I want to try fight one of them so I could have a decent challenge," Whitebeard said.

"Beautiful ladies I can't wait to see," Sanji said ominously with a lecherous smile.

"Yohoho, quite a tale if you ask me, I could only feel my heart break from seeing having the same curse, but I don't have a heart. Skull joke yohohoho," Brook laugh along with Yang, Luffy, and Natsu as everyone just groan.

"Vicky get back here!" They then heard Vic yell and saw him chasing his mini me out of the back door with Vicky holding a phone.

"I want Diane to be here!" Vicky shouted.

"No!" Vic yelled in embarrassment.

"Vicky stop!" Mel ordered as he tried to stop the little Victory Pokemon.

"Ah! Let go!" Vicly struggled on his grip till he tire himself out, and Vic grabbed his phone back.

"Sorry about that guys, everything is taken care of, so let's watch the fire demigod Keahi Firerose," The screen then turn on as a red symbol of a blazing fire appeared on screen.

**It then showed a place filled with volcanoes and volcanic life around the area along with the sky black with smoke. **

"How does anything live on that, its impossible," Weiss complained.

"There is nothing impossible in the multiverse, the impossible can be possible if possible can't be impossible, since you can't do the impossible possible, when the impossible is really possible, " Mel said as he got some odd looks from everyone.

"Dude really a tongue twister," Vic said as he lowered his shades to let him see his deadpan face.

"Shut up," Mel said as threw a pie at Vic.

**Near the shore of a lava lake is ****a man with dark brown skin tone, brown eyes, tattoos on the upper body, and red spiky hair. He wear no shirt, but he wears a pair of ripped leather pants.**

**He was currently checking a surfboard made of perfectly carved stone with flame designs. **

"That is one nice board," Sun commented as he kinda likes to surf sometimes.

**The man then saw on the distance ****is a teenage girl riding a lava wave with stone surfboard with star designs. She has red hair, green eyes, and dark skin tone. She wears a blue halter top with a fire design on the back, purple leather pants, and a black bandana.**

"Ohh nice," Jiraiya and Sanji commented with perverted smiles, but got hit by Tsunade and Nami respectively.

**"Flare let's go!" The man shouted to the surfing teen****, but she didn't hear him.**

**He just shook his head as his lower body literally turned to fire and rocket himself to the teen.**

**As he slowly approached her, he noticed the wave getting smaller, so he just pushed the girl off the board and fell from the molten rocks below.**

"What heck was that!" Everyone shouted in disbelief while the more quiet ones have shock looks.

"Alright calm down, she is okay," Vic assured.

"How is she gonna be okay!" Sakura shouted.

"Just watch," Mel said.

**The man then saw the lava bubbling and saw the teen rise from the molten death.**

"How is she okay," Nami shouted in disbelief till they remembered who's her father was.

**"Dad why!" The girl whined.**

**"Flare we got to go, we can't let your mother be worried," The man said to the girl named Flare.**

**"Oh fine," She said as she also fly the same way like her father.**

**They were about to fly away till a multiple rocket hit the man from his back.**

**"Dad!" Flare shouted in worry as looked where it came from.**

**Then she saw it on the distance are armed mens probably mercenaries, reloading more rockets in their RPGs.**

**She was about to fly over there and roast them till she saw that her father was okay, but he was angry which made her fly away in fear since she knows the outcome.**

"So why?" Shirahoshi asked as she never knew some of this things since she was always kept inside the castle, but some who's parents are war veterans knew.

**The man groggily stood up as he growls angrily as his body kept getting hotter and hotter till his whole body is covered in fire with his eyes glowing red.**

**He then launched himself to the mercenaries as his flames took form of a dragon's head with the same gleaming eyes.**

**As he was about to them, they fired their guns at him, but his body was so hot that the bullets immediately melts.**

"Wonder if I could do that," Ace muttered in interest.

"Gurarara a literal fire man. Hey! You said that the Elements have sub elements right?" Whitebeard asked.

"Ah yes, why?" Mel asked.

"What are the Fire's sub elements?"

"Well there's Energy, Scorch, Hate, Lava, Burst, Magma, Sun, and Electric; but the other Elements share the same sub elements."

"I could guess why those are part of it," Ren said.

**He then crashed near them as some of them were swallowed by the intense and turned to ash as he stood from the crater he created and glared at them.**

**"Scorching Lion!" He shouted as his right fist covered itself in flames and took the form of a lions head****.**

Hinata looked at this in interest since it looks similar like her Technique.

**His fist then hit the ground as the it blew up anything that is nearby its range of 10 meters.**

**"Crackling Elbow!" His elbow then fired a large explosion on his right to clear the mercenaries their.**

**"Shoot him!" One of the mercenaries ordered as they fired their bullets at him.**

**"Scorching Sun Tornado Dance!" He then spin on his back as a tall wall of fire surrounds which melted the bullets and ****hit more mercenaries. **

**"Magnificent Lion Impact!" He planted his foot on the ground to jump as the walls around him took the form lion's whole body.**

"The naming kinda sucks dattebane," Kushina said as she eyed her husband.

Minato took notice of this and felt hurt from it.

"Shishishi hey Ace can you do those things?" Luffy asked his brother.

"Maybe I can," Ace said as he imagined himself doing all of these things.

**"Whay did we even take this job!" One of the mercenaries shouted as he ran in fear along with the other cowards.**

**"Cowards! They are still mortal like us, so get back here!" One of them, probably the leader, ordered them but they didn't came back.**

**"Me a mortal!," The man shouted as his flames continued to grow larger as the mercenary's weapons are melting from the dangerous temperature.**

**"I didn't sign up for this!" Soon more of the mercenaries ran away as they sweat from the intense heat.**

**"I'm not afraid of you!" The leader shouted as he grabbed a light blue ball from his pocket and threw it at the man, and the man was immediately was covered in giant glacier.**

**"Hahaha! How's that!" The leader boasted till he noticed the glacier melting very rapidly.**

**The man was more angry as his flames kept getting hotter and hotter as his frozen prison melt in a matter of seconds.**

**"You called me a mortal huh! Then I will teach you my true power!" The man shouted as his flames began to incinerate everything in its path including the remaining mercenaries and their leader.**

**"Ahh mercy!" One of them shouted as their are being cooked alive.**

**"Rahhh!" The man's flames grew larger and larger till his whole body was being surrounded by those flames.**

**"I will not lose till I stop this blasphemy you spew!" The leader shouted as he will still standing from the flames.**

**"Roar!" A loud powerful came from the flames as a large figure stood there with red glowing eyes.**

**"W-what is this mind trick!" The leader sputtered as he prepared another ice bomb.**

"What a fool, even when the man showed his powers and he wasn't scared, but when the man's powers kept growing he still not believe," Cinder said as she quite believed that some powers are unnatural.

"Well he's an antitheist, he doesn't believe anything divine or God-like, so they thought every religion is nonsense," Vic said.

"Yeah that's very rude right, I mean you, me, and Vicky are divine creatures created by Arceus herself, and they thought us as things. Pathetic" Mel complained as met some of those people when exploring som new places.

"Some people are meanies," Vicky said.

**Then the figure walked out of the flames, and revealed itself as a yellow large dog like lion with a red curly mane.**

"Oh a Komainu," Sai said in interest.

"What's that?" Ruby asked.

"They are stone statues that are came to life to protect their creator's home or a sacred place," Ino explained.

**"Just die!" The leader shouted as he stupidly ran to the Komainu, but when he was a meter from it, the leader was immediately burned to dust.**

"May that man rest in hell," Qrow said as he drank from his canteen.

"You said it, my family praised the Shinigami a lot, and I don't want anyone to badmouth them," Naruto said.

**The Komainu then glared at the remaining mercenaries, but they already ran away from it.**

**"Keahi!" The Komainu looked where the voice came from and saw Sandrea and Flare.**

**The Komainu combust in the flames and the same man stood where it was.**

**"Sandrea! Flare!" The man said as he hugged his daughter and Sandrea.**

**"Pós eísai agápi mou?" (How are you my love?) Sandrea asked the man.**

**The man chuckled and said, "I'm alright my dear, you always know my temper."**

**"Aplá proséxte Keahi, thymitheíte to thymó sas kai oi flóges syndyázoun kataigída katastrofí." (Just be careful Keahi, remember your anger and flames combine spells catastrophe.) Sandrea said to the now named Keahi.**

**"But you are with me to control it," Keahi said as both of them chuckle and shared a kiss.**

"Aww~" Some of the girls said as they admire the small love scene, but some of them and some boys disagree.

**"Eww! Mom! Dad! Disgusting!" Flare complained in disgust.**

**"Speak for yourself Flare. In the future you might a family of your own and a loving husband," Keahi teased.**

**"Dad you are not a clairvoyant like Aunt Ilma, and I am not a little kid," Flare said.**

**"But you are still my little hoʻōla," Keahi said as he hugged her daughter which made her blush in embarrassment.**

Various mothers inside the rooms leered at their children as they want tease them as well which made their children nervous from the looks.

**"Dad!" Flare complained.**

**"Xéchases ton Keahi, óti to ónomá sou eínai méros tis fotiás," (You forgot Keahi, that your name is a part of fire fly.) Sandrea teased.**

**"That was my sister's nickname till my mother gave the 'ke ahi' part as my name which means 'the fire'," Keahi said.**

**"Tha fýgo gia mia apostolí tóra agapití," (I will be leaving for a mission for now dear.) Sandrea said as a portal opened beside her.**

**"Good luck and say hi to Artheria for me," Keahi said as his wife went inside the portal.**

**"Hey dad," Flare called out.**

**"Yes sweetie?" Keahi asked.**

**"What day is it?"**

**"Um let me think, uh its April 2, so why do y- oh no," Keahi said in horror as a present mysteriously appeared in front of the two.**

**Both of them are quite nervous going near the mysterious present, but Keahi was brave enough to open it.**

"What happens in April 2?" Ruby asked along with the Remnant borns.

No one answered as the two other worlds dwellers are pale, but they noticed Naruto and Luffy grinning which made them nervous.

"Hey Nora can you come with us for a moment?" Naruto asked as Luffy has the same thought as him.

"Okay sure," Nora said in uncertainty as she followed the two protagonists.

"Oh no," Sasuke whispered in horror as he knows what today is.

"Why now," Nami whimpered.

"Of all things, why today," Kakshi said.

"This is gonna be horrible," Usopp cried.

They then saw the trio going back to their seats with evil grins which made them more nervous.

**Keahi opened it and saw nothing but a note saying, 'Fool me once shame on you.'**

**An anvil then fall over his and his daughter's head as they groan in pain, he then noticed another, 'Fool me twice once shame on me.'**

**They then felt their very itchy, but noticed another note on the other anvil, 'Fool me thrice the Master of Pranks has served his wrath.'**

**Then a large suspicious rain cloud appeared out of nowhere and rained about hundred ton of water on the duo.**

**"I shouldn't have tricked him yesterday," Keahi whimpered as the cold water was damping his flames.**

**"Y-yeah she shouldn't," Flare said while shivering as she also hug her form since her body was wet, and was made slightly see through.**

The perverts in the giggled again from the view, but gotten beaten up again.

**The screen then black out and the number eleven appeared on screen.**

As it said it, Naruto, Luffy, and Nora put on some earphones and a very loud noise blared across the room as everyone along with the three host covered their ears in pain.

"April Fools!" The trio cheered as they enjoyed their fellow audiences face of misery.

**And done, so I hope you enjoyed it along with the two April Fools theme for today, and I hope you like it.**

**Vic out Peace.**

"Our ears~" The victims whimpered in pain.


	13. Sane and its Emotion Management Session

**You know the drill.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Screen Talking"**

**'Screen Thinking'**

**_Screen Flashback_**

_"Singing"_

_"**Screen Singing"**_

**_Chapter:_****_13 Elemental of Sane and its Emotion Management Sessions_**

Everyone was now recovering from the sudden prank that occurred as Glynda, Sakura, and Nami respectively punished the trio.

"Worth it," The trio said as they have large bumps over there head.

"Gosh my sensitive ears," Vic grumbled as he help Vicky stand up.

"Owwy," Vicky said as he wobbled in his feet.

"What happened here?" A new voice said as Vic looked who it was and immediately blush.

It was a small Pokémon with a vaguely humanoid appearance. Its lower body is a conical, gray rock with a large, pink diamond in the side. Its upper body has two arms and is covered by a white material that resembles a dress. Its small, mitten-like hands poke out of the sleeves. Around its neck is a golden, half-circlet with a pink diamond in the center. Its head is gray with purple eyes that have red sclerae and pointed ears. On top of its head is a collection of pink crystals forming a headdress. There are four spike-like crystals along the top, a long crystal on either side hanging downward, and a large circular centerpiece on its forehead. There is a small, golden piece hanging off the center crystal and a small pink diamond embedded in the back of its head.

"Diane!" Vic, Mel, and Vicky shouted in surprise.

The newcomer Diane giggled and said, "Hey guys."

"So you're Diane?" Nami asked as she looked at her diamonds greedily.

"Oh hello there, and yes I am Diane and I'm this guy's girlfriend," Diane said as she hugged a blushing Vic.

**(A/N I don't have a girlfriend in real life. ): )**

"Diane!" Vic shouted in embarrassment as he tried to escape her grip.

"Quiet now dear," Diane teased as she let him go.

"Diane!" Vicky cheered as he flew right at her which she caught him and gave Vicky a hug.

"Hey Vicky," Diane said as Vicky smiled and cuddled her.

"Diane we have a video to show," Mel said as he gestured to the screen.

"Well if I must," She said as she float to the very front.

Vic then cough to get their attention and said, "Alright this time will be the very levelheaded man of all; Hugo."

Then the blue and gray symbol of a calm face appeared on screen.

**It then showed a young man with short black hair, green emerald eyes, and a pearl embedded on his forehead sitting on a leather chair with a stoic face**

**He was shirtless but had a brown sleeveless vest, black khaki pants, and wooden sandals.**

**"Hello everyone, my name is Hugo and I'm here to showcase an emotion management session with some of the violent or emotional Elements," The man named Hugo said.**

"You think Yang can join it?" Blake asked as her partner pouted from the remark.

**"We are talking to each other via microphones and speakers, so my office will not be destroyed," He said calmly as he set a speaker and a microphone on a table beside him.**

"You guys better expect some cursing and very deep emotional breakdowns," Vic warned.

**"First up is Sorrow the Elemental of Despair," He said as he turned on the speaker and mike.**

**"Hello Hugo," A very depressed female voice said through the speaker.**

**"So what's the problem this time?" Hugo asked as has a notepad in hand.**

**He then heard crying from the other side, "I just can't take it anymore I just want to die."**

Everyone flinch from the very depressing thought.

**Hugo just wrote it calmly in his notepad and said, "Still suicidal I see, so just tell me the problem because I know you are keeping many things from the others."**

**"I still am but I'm still scared."**

**"You have the worst case of Depression Sorrow, I could call you sister Agony to join us if you like," Hugo suggested. **

"Yeah great idea, get the big sister to help, and also jeez there names are depressing," Yang punned as everyone except Taiyang and Luffy groaned.

**"Uh sure," Hugo could sense a little happiness from Sorrow, he then got another mike and put it on the table, and dialed someone on his phone.**

**"Hello Agony here," A female voice through the phone.**

**"Hello Agony I'm calling you now to help your little sister with her condition," He said through the phone.**

**"Oh thank you Hugo, I appreciate it."**

**"Your welcome, so I'm gonna call Shrey'r to send a mike for you."**

**"Really thanks again," She said as she ended the call and a portal opened below the vacant mike as it fell through it.**

**"Hello is anyone there," Agony's was now heard from the speaker. **

**"Agony," They could hear Sorrow's slight happy tone.**

**"How's my little sister?" Agony asked teasingly.**

**"I'm fine."**

**"I heard your illness is still there with you."**

**"Yeah," Sorrow said in embarrassment.**

**"Okay tell you what, when Hugo is finished with your session, let's ride on my bike if you like."**

"And the eldest has a bike as well," Yang said as she quite got some similarities.

**"Well I think I'm gonna finish this since Sorrow only needed some sisterly love," Hugo said.**

**"Why thank you Hugo, so bye for now," Agony said.**

**"Yeah bye Hugo," Sorrow said as they lost their connection.**

**"Since that's done, next patient is Clerian the Elemetal of Phobia," He said as he waited for the connection.**

"Oh no," Cinder said when he said the name of the phobiatic girl.

**He first didn't get a response so he said through the mike, "Cler are you there?"**

**"Ahhh!" A scream came out of the speaker as ominous aura covered his office, but he didn't even flinch in the slightest nerve.**

Everyone flinched from the deadly as even the strong willed were grabbing their seats in fear.

**"Are you calm now?"**

**"I.. I think so," Clerian said as she continuously gasp for air.**

**"Good because I know before you ever been as a part of us, you are clearly scared of everything; Aquaphobia, Arachnophobia, Xenophobia, and almost every single fear in the multiverse," Hugo listed down.**

"How sheltered is she?" Glynda asked in disbelief.

**"You really can't take care of yourself since some of those fears can't really help you."**

**"M-My parents thought keeping me in my room and my nanny giving what I need would help me," Clearia said.**

**"I clearly see it doesn't, did you even got some emotional support?"**

**"Uh no not a single person ever did," She said shyly.**

"Sheltered and not loved! How dare those two even called themselves parents!" Summer shouted as some of the mothers in room agreed with her.

**"Well I could recommend you to meet Righteous, he could give hope and smiles to everyone in a close proximity."**

**"Is he nice?"**

**"He is indeed, he will do everything to make anyone be comfortable and smile."**

"Sounds kinda like Luffy for some reason," Nami said as the rest of the crew agreed with her.

"It kinda is Miss Navigator," Robin said as she giggled.

"Love rivals," Hancock grumbled in anger.

Garp heard this and thought, 'Maybe the brat isn't that influenced after all.'

**"Well I could try."**

**"Also a reminder that Righteous will keep trying to you have a smile on your face."**

**"Okay," She then cut the connection.**

**"Alright next is Upyr'** **Mertvets** **the Elemental of Curse, the spell ones not the bad words."**

"Okay that's good," Summer said a smile along with the other mothers while some teens didn't.

**"Privet ty tam KH'yugo?" (Hello are you there Hugo?) A thick feminine Russian voice called out of the mike.**

**"I heard that you can't control your spells since you are quick tempered, but not as bad as Douson."**

**"Da, no moya problema v tom, chto moy amerikanskiy dvoyurodnyy brat Mitte bespokoit menya," (True I am, but my problem is more of my American cousin Miette bothering me.) She said angrily.**

"Oh the weird girl, yeah she can very annoying," Ino said.

"Too annoying if you ask me," Kurotsuchi said.

"Who and what is wrong with her?" Sabo asked in curiosity.

"Yeah who is she and what is wrong her?" An unknown voice said.

"Well it all starts with- Wait! Miette what are you doing here!" Vic yelled in shock as he points to somewhere and everyone followed where he points, and there she was; the Elemental of Surprise, Miette sitting with them with a curious look.

"How did you even get in here!?" Mel demanded along with everyone.

"I was sleeping in the fridge," Miette explained which got some odd looks.

"What fridge?" Vic asked.

"The one in the office with sports posters of a serious black woman," Miette said bluntly as Vic look at her in shock while Mel and Diane laugh at him.

"You still kept all of those Bea Posters, I know you like her battles and want that rare smile card, but dude get over it," Mel said with a shake of his head.

"Hey those ones are super rare, rarer than those Nessa cards!" Vic declared but he forgot their was an audience and got flustered as he heard their laughter.

"Alright everyone, save it for later, we have a video to watch," Diane said as she suppressed her laughter and everyone went back watching along with Miette.

**"Maybe I should add her to my next sessions later," Hugo said.**

**"Ty luchshe tak sdelay eto dorogusha," (You better so do it sweetheart.) She said with a teasing voice both he didn't gave any embarrassing response, but a raised eyebrow. **

**"Was that a flirt or an invite for a relationship?" Hugo asked bluntly without a hint of expression on his face.**

"Yeah Upyr' has a major crush on him, but she is also a flirter," Miette said.

**"O, ty ne veselyy, no ty mne obyazan za resheniye moyey problemy," (Oh you're no fun, but you I owe for solving my problem.) She said.**

**"No problem, so see you next time for another session," ****Hugo said as the connection has been cut off.**

**Hugo then checked his schedule and showed his first out of character expression that the audience saw; a twitch of his right eye.**

The audience were of course surprised by this, but Miette laughed as she know one guy who can make Hugo snap.

**Hugo rubbed his eyes and said, "Oh boy."**

**"Hey mother f*cker, I am waiting hours for my f*ucking session, so here I am for this sh*tty session for you to talk to me. Also remind you. I don't have anger problems you son of a b*tch!" An angry voice called out from the mike as Hugo could only sigh.**

"Oh my," Hinata said in disbelief as she covered Himawari's ears which confused her with.

She's not the only one, everyone was also shock from this man swearing like a sailor.

**"Hello to you too Douson," Hugo said as he tried to calm himself for the biggest headache yet.**

**"A f*cking hello, what is this a sh*tty *ss conversation? No it is not you stupid son of a b*tch!" Douson yelled.**

**"I know, I know, so what's the problem?" Hugo asked.**

**"What do think I am f*cking calling you right now? A stupid 911 call! I am here for a stupid f*cking session! You poker face piece of sh*t!"**

"That must be the dirtiest mouth I ever heard," Kushina said in bewilderment along with everyone.

"This guy could give that Tayuya girl and Hidan guy a run for their money," Naruto said.

**"Did your wife sign you up for this?"**

**"Who do you f*cking think put me in this sh*tty situation, I really f*cking hate her, I really f*cking hate her sh*tty peace movement, I really f*cking hate her kind heart and beautiful eyes, I really f*cking hate myself for calling my b*tch of a wife, I really f*cking hate myself from that sh*tty remark, and I f*cking hate this bull sh*t life that I am on!"**

"Who could even marry a guy like him?" Nami asked in disgust.

"A kind pacifist girl apparently," Ino said with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't want to even know," Shikadai said with his teammates clearly were shock from this man.

**"You still need to filter your mouth," Hugo reminded.**

**"F*ck you!"**

**"Douson I-"**

**"F*ck you!"**

**"Douson."**

**"F*CK YOU!"**

**"DOUSON!"**

**"F*CK YOU!"**

**"DOUSON I WILL END THIS IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!"**

**"F*CK YOU B*TCH!"**

Some of the audience could only laugh from the exchange and Hugo finally snap.

**"AHHH!" Hugo could only yell in absolute anger as he flipped his desk and left the room.**

Okay everyone couldn't hold it anymore and the need to get their breath back.

**The screen then black out as the number ****sixty-seven appeared on screen. **

The audience kept laughing from the whole exchange with some are rolling on the ground.

"Since that is done," Diane said as she immediately grabbed Vic.

"AHH! Mel your in charge for a few videos!" Vic screamed as he tried to escape Diane's grip.

"Not today Vic because we are going on a date," She said as a different portal appeared behind them.

"Vic I salute you," Mel said as he literally saluted for the Victory Pokemon along with some guys.

"Alright toodles," Diane waved at them as she carried Vic through the portal.

"Remember me!" Vic yelled as the portal finally disappeared.

Everyone then looked where Mel was, but he wasn't there and insisted it was Vicky.

"Back room," Vicky said as everyone decided to eat for now.

**And done, hey guys I hope you enjoy the chapter of the day, and you can choose the next element for the next chapter on my PM if you want to.**

**Vic out Peace. **


	14. Elemental Interview

**You know the drill.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Screen Talking"**

**'Screen Thinking'**

**_Screen Flashback_**

_"Singing"_

**_"Screen Singing"_**

**_I don't own anything _**

**_Chapter:14 Elemental Interview_**

As everyone was satisfied with their meal, Mel finaly entered the room with the remote on his hand.

"Okay everyone, Vic will be out for a while with Diane, so lets make this quick," Mel said as he put on his own shades.

"What's with the shades Mel?" Killer B asked.

"I wanted to do this for a long time," Mel said.

"Well you look more like a guy now," Kiba said.

"Well lets play the video shall we," The video then started as the Roman numeral for eleven on screen with the two-thirds sign beside it.

**The screen then showed Hugo again in a more different office with eight files beside him.**

"So what's gonna happen here?" Robin asked in interest.

**"Okay I have eight new recruits here, and I just hope that they don't destroy this office again," Hugo said.**

"Wait more of them?" Zoro asked.

"Ah yes you haven't heard about this part, some are chosen to be part of the organization every single day, month, year, or decade to separate the authority for every Elements to minimize overruling each other to avoid conflict to one another, and have equal authority. The First Twelve and Fusions did so themselves, so their creator decided to give new chosens some of their authorities." Mel explained.

"Wait you mentioned 'Fusions'," Penny said.

"So you heard it, well Fusion is the two partners way of combining their strength as one being, a being that is more powerful than the two Elements of its origins, but the process needed the cooperation of the two to make it successful," Mel explained.

"So like a combination of attacks," Weiss said.

"That's one of it, the other is like putting two things together to make it powerful or stronger by natural selection."

**"Okay first is Galleven, may Galleven enter the room!" Hugo called out outside the room.**

**The door then opened as ****a very tall humanoid being entered the room.**

**Its hands looks very blocky, its hair is an upward spike with pointed tips, pentagon shaped eyes with slitted irises and tear like lines below it, a long straight neck, no mouth or ears, and it is wearing a long tshirt and long pants.**

"What an interesting creature," Salem said in interest.

**"Galleven als known before as Jacob Gallver; despite being a living inanimate object or mostly a drawing that suddenly came to life is considered male."**

"Wait he's a drawing?" Sanji asked in bewilderment.

"It will explain itself," Mel assured.

**"You suddenly gain that life when your creator Chloe Gallver, who was five that time, was lonely and you were given life when her deceased father's soul entered in the paper you were drawn, and you became her guardian and inspiration for her entire lifetime."**

"Oh that's so sweet," Velvet said in admiration.

"He's like her guardain angel," Ruby said sadly but felt good when her mother hugged her.

**"You have the ability to literally enter a flat surface like a drawing, make your body turn in a literal straight line which can be used for reconnaissance and assasination because in your thin state you can pierce through any thin spaces."**

"So cool," Luffy said in awe.

"An artist's creation can surprisingly be dangerous if you don't know the meaning behind it clearly," Blake said.

**"But you chose recon since what you do is reflected to the creator herself, and you didn't want to disappoint her Galleven."**

**Galleven could only nod that.**

"Yeah unlike those three," Nami said as she gestured to the Monkey Family as some could only agree.

"Yeah I can see it," Ace said.

"You betcha," Sabo said.

"What are you talking about?" The Monkey Family asked.

"Nothing," Everyone said.

**"I can see why they added you in the organization, so thank you for your cooperation," Hugo said as the both of them shook hands as Galleven left the office.**

**"Alright let's see Ms. Y, oh daughter of X** **and N; the Elemental of Matter and Anti-matter," ****He said in interest but kept the same expression.**

"Oh their children can be Elements as well?" Naruto asked.

"Well some of them, three families only has ever have their become Elements," Mel explained.

"Does this pass through generations?" Hiruzen asked.

"No it doesn't, chosen must always be chosen."

**"Can Ms. Y enter the room please!" The door then opened as a girl with dusty brown hair and green eyes.**

**She is wearing a yellow dress, brown arm warmers, and a silver crown with curved horn ornaments.**

**"Y** **no last name like your ****father and mother; unlike your parents abilities, you have the ability the opposite of Galleven, you can use any curved surface as a way of moving faster and can advert any kind of objects as way to protect yourself or to use it to hit your enemies on the sides and back, instead of the front."**

**"Yes that is what I can do," She said in a British accent.**

**"Like the other children of the other Elements, you have gained your powers when you where born since you are chosen because you had inherited your father's good and kind heart, but kinda had a little difficult argument because you also inherited your mother's sadism."**

"Yeah there will be an argument because of that," Tobirama said.

**"Ehehe," Y said nervously.**

**"But your in luck, everyone decided to let you in, because we can teach you to keep it in."**

**"Yes thank you!" Y cheered.**

**"Alright settle down, it also says here that you want to be in the medic corp, unlike your father who is in the defense corps, and your mother in assault."**

**"I kinda want to be in it because Aunt Anjela said that it will let me help people without killing anyone."**

**"That is the correct answer, alright you can go now," Y then left the room as Hugo checked his list.**

**"Alright next is Pardrige, Pardrige enter the room please," The door opened but no one entered.**

**Hugo knew why and look down, and saw a stitched up teddy bear with sharp claws on its hands.**

**"Hello there Pardrige."**

**Pardrige could only wave its little hands.**

"Cute but creepy," Weiss said.

"So true," Shirahoshi said.

**"Pardrige also known before as Agudo the Bear; died by old age, and possessed a teddy bear to terrorize a populace, but you've shown love to a little girl name Kisha which is the owner of the toy you possessed."**

**Pardrige nods as that as he checked his claws.**

"That is a little nice," Hashirama said with a little disgust.

**"Despite your records you are still in, we also have some killers that changed their ways when they are chosen. My partner Kenya, Al Tor, Upyr', ****Egnis and Zarkus, X-23, Hakai, Bewaar, Zenora, and Seige are either killers or mercenaries that changed their ways to become protectors."**

"Wow that's a lot," Cinder said.

"There are a lot, but some records are worst," Mel said.

**"Alright you can leave," Pardrige then left the room.**

**"Alright next is Mira Senora, may Ms. Senora enter the room!" The door then opened as a young teenage girl with violet hair and green eyes that looked like sonars.**

**She wore a yellow cardigan over a black tshirt, denim pants but with the left cuff reach the knee, green lens shades over her hair, and blue sneakers.**

"Well hello there," Sanji said with a lecherous smile.

**"Hola Hugo, ¿cómo te va?" (Hey Hugo, how do you do?) Mira asked.**

**"Hello to you too Mira, it says here in your files that you were recommended by the leader of the information department; Chi Itoori** **and her assistant Nox Visor** **to join their department because of your ability to track anything in a 360 radius that could reach 100 kilometers."**

"I can see why," Gaara said in shock along with everyone.

"She can see the whole battlefield while in a safer place," Garp said.

"That is unnerving," James said.

**"But you decided to not accept the offer."**

This of course shock the audience again.

"Why did she just waste a good opportunity?" Garp demanded in outrage.

"What could possibly make her reject it?" Kakashi asked.

**"Because you chose to be a spy instead."**

Everyone just looked confused.

**"Oh, sí, señor Sane; Ya ves querida, cuando conocí a Dorus, miembro del equipo 11, pasamos un buen rato juntos luchando, y no pude resistirme a sacar algo de sangre cuando quería," (Oh yes I do Mister Sane; you see dear, when I met Team 11's member Dorus, we had some good time together battling, and I just could not resist to draw some blood when I want to.) Mira said with a sadistic laugh.**

"Hot but deadly," Jiraiya said as he whistled.

"Oh I feel the sadism alright," Naruto said as she thought about Anko.

**"The rumor of you having a relationship with the wild viking Dorus really is true.** **What's next, your gonna get married?"**

**"Oh sí, lo planeamos desde hace meses," (Oh yes we did, we planned it for months now. ) Mira answered. **

**"Are you even ready?"**

**"Oh! Soy yo," (Oh I am.) She said with a sadistic laugh.**

**"Alright you can go now," He said as she went to the door.**

**"Adios mi amigo" (Goodbye my friend.) She said as she left the room. **

**"Okay next is Maskirovat', can Maskirovat' enter the room please,"**

**Then a hooded and masked tall, muscular figure entered the room.****The figure wore a black hoodie over a gray tshirt, gray pants with black hoops on the knees, gray boots, barrel shaped gauntlets, and lastly a white mask with fangs and black lines cross along vertically on the eye holes which is covered with a black material to cover the actual eyes.**

"Oh a mystery boy," Yang said in interest.

"I can feel some heat from him," Coco said.

"A meeting with him might be eventful," Robin said.

**"Maskirovat' is your alias with your name completely unknown from any files, birth certificate destroyed, no school records, no medical records, and we even don't have anything that tells about a single thing about you."**

"Woah he's a total enigma," Blake said in awe.

"Not a even single file, this young man must have gotten rid of all of anything that might identify his true identity off the radar," Glynda said.

"A man that can't be identified is a dangerous man," Sasuke said.

"It is very unyouthful of him to be in secrecy for too long," Gai said.

**Maskirovat' only nods as a response.**

**"Not even a single voice I see, okay it says here, that only one person know of your identity because you trust this said person."**

**Maskirovat' nodded again.**

**"And that person is none other our resident mute E Cho,"**

"Of course the mute can keep the secret," Roman said.

"Does she really?" Emerald asked.

Neo could only nod to let her know its true with a cheeky smile.

**Maskirovat' nodded.**

**"Alright then, it also says here that you wanted to be in the infiltration department since you can literally get in those computers with out any tracks, so yes your in."**

**Maskirovat' nods again as he left the room.**

**"Well that is something I guess," Hugo said as he kinda felt weirded by this, but his face didn't show.**

**"Alright next is Katara, oh boy a celebrity," Hugo said as adjust his seat.**

"A celebrity really," Pyrrha said.

"Trust me she's very kind," Mel said.

"Donating nine-tenth of her earnings and living in an apartment nice," Vicky said.

**"Miss Katara you can come in now," The door then opened as something entered the room which shocked most of the audience.**

"Oh," Nora started.

"My," Naruto continued.

"GOSH!" Everyone shouted in shock as they could only describe it with two words.

Cute and Hot

**It was a feminine yellow furred anthromorphic feline with a patch of white fur on top of the head, emerald green eyes, a small black nose and a white muzzle. She has small triangular ears with black colored canals and a tail. Her fur is longer on each side of her head and sweeps slightly upwards.**

**She wore a buttoned, brown vest with a white furry collar. She also wore gloves with tear shaped bracelets hanging loosely on her wrist, knee length, black zippered boots, and an earring on her left ear.**

**"Hey Hugo," The cat woman greeted with a wave of her hand.**

"So adorable!" Himawari and Shirahoshi squealed.

"I think I was being born again," Jiraiya said as he clutched his chest where his heart would be in pure admiration.

**"The infamous Katara, known for being famous in any types of media, sharing most of her assets in charity, the heroine of the poor, and the first Mobian ever recruited here."**

"Mobian?" Jaune asked.

"Her species," Mel explained.

**"Yep that's me," She said with a mock salute. **

**"It is an honor to meet you, my partner Kendra loved your shows."**

**"Its kinda embarrassing if you ask me," She said nervously. **

**"The feeling is mutual Miss Katara."**

**"Katara only please, adding miss makes me uncomfortable."**

**"Okay sure, so it says here that you are here because you wished to help more people as you feel incomplete."**

**"Yeah I do, my dad died when I was five and my mom died when I finished college, so I decided to let my name be known to the populace and help the poor from the pain they suffered, even if I must lose almost all of my property for them."**

"That is a right goal in mind," Hashirama said with Jiraiya, Minato, and Naruto nodding with him.

**"That is a good answer, it also says here that Righteous wants you in his department to give support in military and the commom folks."**

**"You're right as well, he did want me and I accepted, but I don't want to help the military. I am more of a pacifist and I don't like any bloodshed."**

**"Other than anything else, you are in, and can you sign this for my partner," He said as he gave her a wooden knife.**

**"Well.. sure," She said uneasily as she got a marker and signed it.**

**"Okay you can go," Katara then left the room as Hugo put the knife in his desk.**

**"Alright next is Thrash," When he said it a loud roar came from outside, and the sound of destruction followed with it.**

**"Thrash no!" An unknown shouted.**

**"Rahh!!" Then the door of the office was blown open by a very menacing armor that is glowing with heat with spikes around the arms with flames on top of the head and sharp teeths on the mouthpiece.**

"Ahhh!" The children screamed in terror.

**"You will pay for that," Hugo said but got sucker punched on the face.**

**"Rahhh!" The armor was about to attack again till chains restrained his movement.**

"Oh do tell," Kushina said as she reminds her of her own chains.

**"Thanks Snidraina!" Hugo shouted.**

**"No problem!" A female shouted back to him.**

**The armor then growled at him and glared.**

**"Thrash also known as Lugano Violente, cousin of Slag Gate**, **and the most violent creature alive to the entire universe."**

**Thrash could only growl.**

**"Your species along with Slag is the poris germinationis magma scolopendra or the Magma pores Centipede; known to be intelligent and has the ability to store magma in a special pocket in your bodies that can be let out of holes in your exoskeleton that quickly hardens to a round shell or an armor you now wore."**

"So it's an insect in a giant armor," Weiss said.

"No their total length is the same height of the tallest living human," Mel said.

"Wow that's huge," Luffy said in awe.

**Thrash growled again as a pair of long antennas came out of the eye holes.**

**"Its says here that you are accepted here because of your cousin, and because of some of our members that has some comparisons with your element are fighting over who will truly control the multiverse's violent nature."**

**Thrash growled in agreement.**

**"I know I can't understand your language yet, so I hope you have a good time with the Elementalists," He said as Thrash walk away but not after kicking a trash can over.**

**"Alright the last one is Plamya Spravedlivosti, may Miss Spravedlivosti enter the room," Then a young redheaded armored teenage girl entered the room through the hole.**

**Her hair is in a long ponytail that is tied up by a white ribbon which looks good with her gray eyes, and her bangs framed her face.**

**She wore a shiny breastplate with a heart shape hole on the middle, the plackart is designed to look like a leaf's veins in the front, a thick gorget with a downward pointed arrow design on the middle, heeled boots, a pair of gauntlets. And under of all of the armor is a scarlet red dress, and a large yellow ribbon tied on top of her head with the ends lazily hanging. **

**"Privetstvuyu," (Greetings.) She said with a bow.**

"Oh I feel some royalty here," Nami said.

"Yeah you said it," Yang said.

**"Princess Plamya," Hugo said as he also bowed.**

**"Tresh snova prishel v beshenstvo, ne tak li?" (Thrash went berserk again didn't he?) She asked as she gestured to the hole.**

**"Yes he did princess."**

**"Itak, davayte pokonchim s etim, u menya vstrecha v 5." (So let's get this over with, I have meeting in 5.)**

**"Alright it says here that you are the second born of a very corrupt kingdom that started every single discrimination and war."**

"How a kind, gentle girl ever born there is a mystery," Salem said.

"A mystery indeed," Ozpin said.

**"Your eldest sister was to be crowned the next ruler by your mother and parents and celebrate by pillaging a minor village, but you formed a rebellion to your own kingdom using words alone to convince the citizens and soldiers."**

**"Eto byl deystvitel'no temnyy den', no my preuspeli, i moyu sem'yu izgnali iz korolevstva, i odin iz boleye mirnykh sovetnikov moyey sem'i prinyal vlast', poka vse ne budet v poryadke." (It was really dark day, but we succeeded and my family were banished out of the kingdom, and one of my family's more peaceful advisor took rule till everything is okay for me to rule.)**

"Such an admirable goal," Hiruzen said.

"It is quite admirable to hear, and we just hope that they will prosper," Mei said.

**"Was there any bloodshed?"**

**"Ne bylo, ya prosto ispol'zoval svoi slova dlya bednykh i soldat, kotoryye khoteli izbezhat' diktatury moyego ottsa i diskriminatsii bogatykh. Nashi soldaty rodilis' bednymi i sluzhili korolevstvu, chtoby soderzhat' svoyu sem'yu, no bogatyye ne prisoyedinilis', potomu chto oni khotyat tol'ko naslazhdat'sya sobstvennoy bezopasnost'yu." (There wasn't, I just used my words to the poor and soldiers that wanted to escape my father's dictatorship and the rich's discrimination. Our soldiers were born poor and served the kingdom to support their family, but the rich didn't join as they only want to enjoy their own safety.) She said in disgust.**

"Such pure thoughts," Yang said.

**"With your good deeds you are already in, and please don't get your husband in any of my sessions ever again."**

"She's Douson's wife," Choji said in shock.

"An interesting woman, I know," Mel said.

"I'm gonna get a crepe," Vicky said as he went to the food table.

**"Nikakikh obeshchaniy tam net," (No promises there.) She said as she finally left the room.**

**"Alright that's done, I just hope nothing goes wrong," He said till his telephone started ringing.**

**He picked it up and said, "Hello."**

**"F*CK YOU!"**

The audience laughed again.

**"GOSH DANG IT DOUSON!" Hugo shouted in anger as he threw it across the room.**

**The screen then black out as the same number from before appeared on screen.**

"Alright that is done, I'm gonna get another video. Vicky entertain them," Mel said as he went to the back room.

Everyone then looked where Vicky was, and saw him eating a crepe with Miette.

"There are other rooms if you like," He said as he gestured to the door in the back.

Everyone then went to it to have some relaxation.

**And that is done for, just wait for another chapter and a soon to be crossover in my account as I surely hope you would enjoy.**

**Vic out Peace. **


	15. Light and Pure

**You know the drill.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Screen Talking"**

**'Screen Thinking'**

**_Screen Flashback_**

_"Singing"_

**_"Screen Singing"_**

**_Chapter:15 Elemental of Light_****_ and Pure_**

The audience were going back to their seats as Mel called them back for the next video.

"I'm getting anxious," Miette said as she hop on her seat.

"My tummy hurts," Vicky groaned in pain as he ate too much crepe.

"Oh poor thing," Shirahoshi said as she gently picked up the younger Victory Pokemon and puts him on her tail.

Mel then came out of the room and said, "Alright the video is set."

"Finally I am feeling something awesome will happen," Mercury said.

"I can feel it as well," Ruby said.

"Well let me introduce you to the prophet that descends from the sky: Ilma D. Willow, and the White Knight Arthur Calius," Mel said as a white symbol of a sun giving off three beams of light, and a gray symbol of the Trinity Knot appeared on screen.

**The screen then showed a wide field with a small farmhouse on the hill with vineyards on the back of it.**

**Standing near it is a young brunette with** **yellow eyes as she gazed at the sun.**

**She wears a white long sleeved robe with gold trims, a gold belt, wooden sandals, and a dove perching on her shoulder.**

"Beautiful," Oscar said in awe as everyone was also amazed as they could feel the light from her.

**"You can come out deer," The woman said.**

**"Oh you predicted me," Another voice came from the bushes**** as he/she revealed him/herself.**

**It was a young man with black hair, golden eyes, short antlers on his head, and a white scaly tail with feathers on the end of it.**

**He wears a white robe with gold trims, white pants, and leather boots.**

"I kinda see some resembles with Amazon," Chopper said.

**"Nile D. Willow when will you ever learn that I will never get surprised?" She asked as she giggled to the embarrassed man named Nile.**

**"Till I help my big brother Amazon from his endless suffering," He said.**

"They really are brothers, a rude and cold one and a nice and bright one," Coco said.

"It is," Velvet agreed.

**"And you still try when you already know that I can see the safest and victorious futures of our lifetime."**

"Wait see the future, like pieces of it right?!" Weiss asked in shock.

"No she can see the perfect future, the one in a million future that will grant peace," Mel explained which shocked everyone.

"Is there any limit to that?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes the limit is two weeks," Everyone sigh in relief to that.

"How does she find these?" Choji asked.

"Well the main factor that she saw the death of herself and everyone, but in that state her soul goes back to a specific time to fix it, and the cycle continues till the perfect future presents itself," Everyone was literally in awe from the ability.

**"Because I always like you finding me every time, and talk like now."**

**"Your always a charmer Nile, that's what I always like about you," She said with a smile as she kissed him on the cheek.**

**"And your my love of my entire life."**

**"You could sa-" She stopped mid sentence as her eyes glowed, and she turned serious.**

"Something is happening," Jaune said.

"Yeah it must be bad," Boruto said.

**"Nile we need a barrier."**

**"Someone is attacking Magne?" Nile asked.**

"Who's Magne?" Ace asked.

"A sentient planet sized robot," Mel answered which shocked them.

"Wait if they are attacking those that mean?!" Jaune asked with fear.

**"The one we're standing on yes."**

"What the heck!" Everyone shouted as couldn't imagine something man made that size could have life on it.

"Yeah Magne is created as a backup planet when you know some kind of apocalypse happened to the original," Mel explained.

**"Well a planet size barrier coming up," Nile then put his hands together like he was praying as giant spell casting circle appeared on the ground.**

"It's much larger than our glyphs," Weiss said in shock along with her sister.

"I can see some resemblances their mom," Naruto said to her mother.

"Yeah I could see," Kushina said.

**Then a large beam was shot out of it, that reached the upper atmosphere as large barriers were formed in each layer of the living planet which now looks like a sun.**

"Amazing," Ruby said in awe along with everyone as they saw the barriers circling in different directions.

**Then suddenly a large beam hit the barrier, but it was being averted and absorbed by the barrier itself.**

"Cool," The young minded ones said in awe of the powerful defense while the older ones were shock and impressed.

**The planet then shock as cracks formed on its crust.**

**"Danger!" A loud bellow echoed from void as the planet opened up with a large mecha was inside** **that has very large hands.**

**"Danger!" He roared as a gigantic battleship appeared.**

"That is even larger than ours!" Garp gawk as he could only stare at the behemoth of a spacecraft.

**"Let the light of eternity shine Araxia!" Ilma shouted as her dove landed on her hand and transformed to a sword.**

"Ah that reminds me with Enma from the good old days," Hiruzen said as he remembered those times with a smile.

**"Stars of the heavenly sky strike my enemies down Thousand Ray Storm!" She shouted as thousands of casting circles appeared on the void and fired multiple beams of light.**

**"Eliminate threat!" Magne bellowed as inside his shell are giant cannons ready to fire.**

**"I am the light that protects Sol Protection!" Nile shouted as the barriers gave a stronger glow.**

**The ship was then struck by the barrage of light, and followed by a barrage of rockets and missiles which pierced through it like was paper.**

**"Let the light strengthen you Eternal Lux!" Nile shouted as the beams of light grew larger which completely obliterate the whole ship whole.**

"Such power," Salem said in awe with everyone else from the combination of attacks.

**"Another threat has been located," Magne said as Ilma and Nile tensed up.**

**"Nile triple the barrier!" Ilma ordered.**

**"Right away ma'am!" Nile then slammed his hands on the ground as the barrier grew larger, two large rings circling it, and Chinese dragon stood guard on top of the barrier.**

"This is just insane," Zoro said in disbelief along with his crew.

"Power from the heavens indeed," Robin said.

**Then a larger beam hit the barrier with the rings slicing through them, the dragon fired a beam of light to counter it, and the original barrier tanked it.**

**But the beam was more powerful than before and the barrier was struggling from it.**

"How can they counter it?" Garp muttered.

**But outside the barrier a pair of red eyes went straight to the beam.**

"Those eyes," Ozpin gaped as everyone know those very eyes.

**And out of the darkness of the void is Amazon himself flying in front of the barrier.**

"But how can he stop this?" Watts asked.

**Then Amazon's whole head turned pitch black as his shadow and bones expands in a large disk.**

"What is he doing?" Cinder asked.

"He's swallowing the beam whole," Mel explained which shocked everyone.

**His head was now a giant maw as the beam went inside it like a black hole.**

**He continued to absorb it, and he closed he it as the beam finally stop.**

"He is truly the strongest amongst them," Hashirama said, no one could ever have the strength to stop those type of attacks.

**Amazon then entered Magne's atmosphere as he landed beside Ilma.**

**"Is this the time for a Fusion?" Amazon asked as much larger ship appeared upon them.**

**"It is," Ilma said as the two of them flew to the sky as the place where their hearts is are glowing with their respective color. **

**The two of them then turned to two orbs with their element symbols on them as the two orbs circle each other like they are chasing each other.**

**"The darkness is filled with evil and unimaginable danger," Nile said as watched the orbs continue to chase each other.**

"How is this whole process go?" Emerald asked.

"Both partners must trust each other, they must focus themselves for one goal, and never let anything disturb their focus," Mel explained.

**"The light is filled with warmth and a powerful protection from the darkness."**

**The two orbs kept getting closer to each other as Ilma's flowed brightly, and Amazon's is getting covered by a black mist.**

**"When both sides decided to help each other with their troubles aside, they will unleash a new power that will bring peace between the two."**

**The two orbs moved faster and faster as bith orbs clash with each other as the two slowly getting smaller as something glow above the two orbs.**

**"A new meaning for freedom."**

**The two orbs the disappeared as the glow from before began to collect dust as it formed an orb of its own which is gray in color with the Trinity Knot on it.**

**"A new meaning for justice."**

**The orb then gave a powerful gray glow that filled the whole void with light, even the audience were covering their eyes from it.**

"The strongest male and female form to one powerful being," Mel said as his eyes were protected by his shades.

**The orb slowly disintegrates as it slowly took form** **of a knight with white spiky hair, cerulean eyes, metal wings on his back, and the same orb formed where his orb would be on his armor.**

**On his right hand is a plain broadsword but a strange gemon its hilt.**

**"The Paladin, Arthur Calius."**

**Then a more powerful light appeared behind him as his sword glowed with it.**

The audience felt to whole room shaking from the knight's mere presence.

"He's too powerful," Ozpin said as everyone held on their seats as the room continued shaking.

**"I still feel broken," Arthur said that could only come from a king.**

The room shook more as they could have sworn they could hear wood snapping.

**Multiple portals opened behind as more colored orbs came out of it.**

**The multiple orbs then went to his orb as the powers of the others went inside him as his armor glow.**

"How does he contain all of those power?" Mercury gawked along with everyone.

"Well he's the first Fusions, named after Arthur Pendragon, a legendary king that wields a powerful blade and brought peace. Arthur was gifted to handle all of the Elements power since his power exceeds all of the Elements," Mel explained.

**The glow stop as his armor now have gold on it and his sword was more well made with the guard have a design that resembles an angry face with the mouth covered with the brows and mouth cover make an X.**

**"Welcome back my friend," Arthur said.**

**"Indeed I have," Surprisingly the sword said it.**

"Oh my gosh a talking weapon!" Ruby and Tenten yelled in joy.

'Oh no there are two of them,' The Remnant borns and ninjas thought in shock and fear.

**"So what do we choose?" Arthur asked the sword.**

**"We go Asura!" The sword yelled as Arthur's glowed.**

**The ship then fired at them again, but the beam instantly disappear by a flying cross sword slash.**

**It then revealed as Arthur was now in a different set of armor.**

**He was in a more bulky armor that resembles parts of a shogun armor, his sword were now two cutlass with the two swords have eye on their guards****, and the orb on his chest was now brown with a symbol of a mountain. **

**"Asura Armor ready," Arthur said as his eye color changed to brown with his arms cross and his blades are in a reverse grip.**

"Woah," Boruto and his friends said in awe.

"Its amazing," Ruby said as she gape.

**"Mountain Crusher!" ****He shouted as he swung his two swords diagonally as a flying slash came from the two blades which dented the top hull of the ship.**

**He then glowed again as he evaded some missles that was fired at him.**

**He then swiped his sword as icicles shot out from it.**

"Its Glacia's Element," Weiss said as everyone were mow focusing on what happens next.

**The glow then stop as he was now in a more regal armor with pointed corners under a light blue coat, his sword is now a longsword with spikes on the blade, and his orb has Glacia's Elemental symbol.**

**"Permafrost Armor ready," Arthur said as his eyes turned back to its cerulean color.**

**The ship tried to fire its beam again, but Arthur has a counter for it.**

**"Glacier Mirror!" He thrust his open at the void as large mirror of ice appeared in front of him.**

**The beam hit the mirror and it bounced back.**

**"Frost Arrows!" Arthur yelled as the air around him turned to millions icicles and were launched to the battleship. **

**He then saw smaller ships came out of they began to chase Arthur.**

**"Ice Mines!" He began to spin around as ball of ice were spread out from him.**

**When the swarm came close to the balls of ice, they were taken down by the icy shrapnels from the balls.**

**"Arthur let's finish this!" The sword yelled as Arthur glowed again.**

**The battleship then decided to end this as it focused more power to the laser.**

**Then Arthur was encased in a large gray orb with a symbol of a screw on it as metallic parts came out of it** **and more kept coming out of it, and it formed a giant metallic arm that could hold a planet.**

The audience were of course shock from the sheer size of the gigantic arm.

**Another was formed along with a giant body with spikes on its back. The bottom of the body came out is a large spike with thrusters around it and turns on.**

"Woah!" Boruto and his friends said in awe as they like where this is going.

**The head then formed as it looked like a knight's helmet with wing like protrusions on the side of the helmet, and a red visor on it.**

**The whole body was now complete as Arthur crossed his new arms as he declared with a robotic voice, "Iron Omega Armor ready!"**

"Cool!" Boruto and his friends shouted as they have stars on their eyes.

**The battleship then fired its beam, but Arthur spread out his arms and a masive orb of energy is constructed between it.**

**"Omega Beam!" Arthur shouted as the orb fired a massive beam that dwarfed and pierced the battleship's laser.**

"Super!" Franky shouted as he admired the iron titan along with the children and weapon fanatics.

**"Begone!" The battleship was then consumed by the beam and got disintegrated to nothing.**

**Arthur then loweres his arms to stop the beam, and he slowly disappear as Amazon and Ilma took his place.**

**"Well that took a lot of us," Amazon said as Ilma could only giggle.**

**"It looks like we will be here for a while till Nile gets us," Ilma said as Amazon grin.**

**"My brother can be rather slow sometimes if you know what I mean," Ilma could only laugh at that.**

**"Well let us rest for awhile," They then closed their eyes and fell asleep in the void.**

**The screen then black out as the number one and two appeared and merged to form the Trinity Knot.**

The audience were speechless to what they have seen with some admire Arthur and his strength, but some feared of his power.

"I'm gonna get the next video ready," Mel said as he went to the back door and everyone tried to process everything they have seen.

**And that is done for this chapter, I had a hard time thinking of this simce it gets complicated on managing over a hundred OCs of their personalities, and I just hope you liked the chapter.**

**Vic out Peace. **


	16. Disfigured and Adhesive

**You know the drill.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Screen Talking"**

**'Screen Thinking'**

**_Screen Flashback_**

_"Singing"_

**_"Screen Singing"_**

**_Chapter:16 Disfigured and Adhesive _**

Everyone were now on their seats as they are still processing the monstrous power of Arthur.

"Okay is everyone ready?" Mel asked as he floats in front of them.

"Kinda," Jaune said as he was quite nervous.

"Yeah Arthur made us kinda scared," Oscar said.

"Don't worry, this one isn't so bad if you asked me," Mel assured as he started the video.

Then a lavender colored symbol of a disfigured object and a mint colored symbol of a sticky substance appeared on screen.

**The screen then showed a small cabin on a hillside in the middle of the night as the cool breeze went past it.**

**On the distance is a tall figure carrying something.**

**Getting a closer look, is a single large floating eye with different shaped crystals surroundings** **it.**

**On its back, that formed flat surface by its crystals,** **is a little green slimy girl laying on it with blue slimy hair and black scleras. She was also wearing a yellow raincoat with matching rain boots.**

"Uh she's cute," Nami said as she adored the little girl along with some girls.

**"Shulky are we their yet?" The little girl asked the floating eye as it spoke in gibberish, even without a mouth.**

**"But I'm bored," The girl whined as the eye just continued to float forward without a care.**

**The floating eye continued to speak gibberish as it was clearly annoyed.**

**"I want to be with Ichiriy! I want to be with Meliry!" The little girl whined.**

**The eye could only glare at her in annoyance, but focused on its objective.**

**The girl pout and said, "Fine, I'm just gonna sing here."**

**The little girl's body suddenly grow to a body of a teenager as she was wearing a lime colored rubber short and halter top.**

Jiraiya began to giggle with naughty thoughts as he got his trusty notebook to write some new plots for his series.

Tsunade saw this and began to beat him up.

"You know she kinda reminds me of Bonnie," Ace said.

"Gurarara, that little gluttonous tramp that you've kept talking about in the ship," Whitebeard said as Ace blushed in embarrassment as some laugh at him.

**"This should do it," She said in a mature tone that comes from her transformation as she cough, and began to sing.**

**(Play Angels by Within Temptation)**

**_"Sparkling angel I believed_**

**_You were my savior in my time of need._**

**_Blinded by faith I couldn't hear_**

**_All the whispers, the warnings so clear._****_"_**

The audience were listening with awe at the beauty of her singing, Weiss is more impressed as she thought that the girl's singing is enchanting.

**_"_****_I see the angels,_**

**_I'll lead them to your door._**

**_There's no escape now,_**

**_No mercy no more._**

**_No remorse cause I still remember_**

**_The smile when you tore me apart._**

**_You took my heart,_**

**_Deceived me right from the start._**

**_You showed me dreams,_**

**_I wish they would turn into real._**

**_You broke the promise and made me realize._**

**_It was all just a lie._**

**_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see_**

**_Your dark intentions, your feelings for me._**

**_Fallen angel, tell me why?_**

**_What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?_**

**_I see the angels,_**

**_I'll lead them to your door_**

**_There's no escape now_**

**_No mercy no more_**

**_No remorse cause I still remember_**

**_The smile when you tore me apart_**

**_You took my heart,_**

**_Deceived me right from the start._**

**_You showed me dreams,_**

**_I wished they would turn into real._**

**_You broke the promise and made me realize._**

**_It was all just a lie._**

**_Could have been forever._**

**_Now we have reached the end._**

**_This world may have failed you,_**

**_It doesn't give you reason why._**

**_You could have chosen a different path in life._**

**_The smile when you tore me apart._**

**_You took my heart,_**

**_Deceived me right from the start._**

**_You showed me dreams,_**

**_I wish they would turn into real._**

**_You broke the promise and made me realize._**

**_It was all just a lie._**

**_Could have been forever._**

**_Now we have reached the end."_**

Everyone gave a mighty applause for the small performance.

"That was amazing," Ruby said.

"It was beautiful," Weiss said as she was crying in joy.

"It was magnificent to say the least," Robin said as she was smiling.

"I hope I can sing like that," Shirahoshi muttered as she also admired the song.

**"Ah, that felt good to let it out," The girl said as she returned to her kid form.**

**The floating eye then spoke gibberish at her again.**

**"I don't have a phone Shulky," The girl said till the platform that she rest on, opened and revealed a circular disk.**

**The girl gave a blank look and said, "Really?"**

**The eye could only look at her, but she could have sworn she felt a smug feeling around it.**

**She groan as she pick it up and said, "Fine."**

**She tap the center of the disk and a small rectangular holographic screen appeared.**

**"Call Meliry and Ichiriy," The girl said at the device as it begans to ring.**

"Its kinda similar to our scroll," Jaune said as his friends nods in agreement.

**Then two panels appeared on the screen with a girl on both panels that only showed their heads.**

**The first one has a red skin, long black hair, and the same eyes as the girl who is calling. She also has a small black helmet.**

**The second one has a much more paler complexion, short black hair, pointy ears, and the same eyes as the two.**

**"Hey Sliriy. How's my little sister doing?" The red girl asked as she waved in front of the screen with a gauntlet on.**

"That's her sister?" Naruto asked.

"Their father is a Shapeshifter, the ones who collects blood and mixed it with their dna to become that kind of creature," Mel explained.

**"I'm fine Meliry. I'm just lonely," The girl now named Sliriy said sadly as the red skinned girl named Meliry frown along with the pale one.**

**"Oh cheer up sis, our missions is close on finishing, and when you finish. Let's have some time together," The pale girl said.**

**"Okay Ichiriy," Sliriy said with a smile.**

**"Well good bye for now. I am taking some new recruits," Meliry said.**

"Their family is getting bigger and bigger. Gurarara!" Whitebeard laughed as he reminds him of himself when pirates wanted to join under his banner.

"I want one of them to join my crew!" Luffy yelled in glee but Nami hit him on the head.

"Idiot! How can you even get them to join us without freaking them out," Maki scolded the biggest idiot in anime history.

"They won't really mind actually," Mel said as some of the Straw Hat Crew look at him in shock while Luffy got more excited.

"I want to join!" Miette cheered as Nami and Usopp pale when the thought of the girl joining them.

**"Okay bye," Sliriy said as she waved at them.**

**"Bye," Ichiriy said as she turned off her connection.**

**"Bye as well. And Shulk, take care of Sliriy for us," Meliry said to the floating eye** **as she cut her connection as well.**

**Sliriy then put the device in her coat pocket and continued to lay on Shulk's platform as they continued their trek to the top.**

**"Are we there yet?" Sliriy asked as Shulk's only eye twitch as he shouted gibberish.**

**"Then why aren't we hurry up then, our client ain't going nowhere, and the letter we are delivering is still safe," Sliriy said as she showed her left arm and in the gelatinous substance is a scroll with a simple strap on it and sealed in a plastic bag.**

.

..

"Well that's efficient," Weiss said in slight disgust as everyone thought that is was disgusting as well.

**Suddenly bullets rained down on to the two with Shulk formed a shield made out of the platform, and Sliriy just stood behind him.**

**"Shulky what's going on?!" Sliriy yelled as Shulk spoke gibberish at her again.**

**"Bandits. Well let's see if they can pass this," Sliriy said as she whip her hair and multiple balls of sticky projectiles came out of it, and hit the floor.**

**Shulk followed her lead by shifting the ground to a more rougher terrain. **

**The two then held their position as Sliriy held her breath****, the slime then shook uncontrollably and exploded to a sticky mess in its range as the two heard screaming outside.**

**Shulk immediately let the shield down and the two saw a group of bandits trap in large balls of slime in different postures.**

"That's a humiliating way to be trapped," Jaune said as his face turned slightly green.

"Definitely," Pyrrha agreed.

**"Well let's finish this and go home," Sliriy said as they continued their trek upwards.**

The screen then black out as the number 101 and 108 appeared on it.

"Okay everyone I have good news and bad news," Mel said as everyone tense up.

.

..

...

Hah! Cliffhanger! So ignore that for now as I just want to say something.

I am having a huge writer's block right now and currently busy doing a Platinum Wedlocke, and I am trying my best on continuing my other stories.

Vic out Peace.


	17. Morph VS Disfigured

**You know the drill. **

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Screen Talking"**

**'Screen Thinking'**

**_Screen Flashback_**

_"Singing"_

**_"Screen Singing"_**

**_Chapter:17 Morph VS. Disfigured_**

"Okay which one first?" Mel asked.

"The good news please," Boruto said.

"Well today, we are showing you a fight between Magnus and Shulk," Mel explained.

"Sweet," Yang said.

"This gonnna be awesome," Sun said.

"And the bad news?" Minato asked.

"Well," Mel said nervously. "I need some more space in the theater, so I need to send some of you back."

"What!" Ruby shouted in horror.

"Can't you just make the room bigger," Nami said.

"This is Vic's not mine, but your group are new here so no one on in it will be kicked out," Mel assured as the sea dwellers sigh in relief.

"So with a clap of my hands, the chosen to be kicked out will disappear!" Mel shouted as he clap his hands and his chosens vanished to thin air.

"That was dramatic," Vicky said as he look who was gone.

On the Remnant group are Hazel, Arthur, Tyrian, Beacon's staff except for Ozpon and Glynda, Yatsuhashi and Fox, and lastly Adam.

On the Ninja's are Team Guy, Team 10, Kiba and Shino, the previous Hokages except for Minato, Tsunade, and Kakashi, the other Kages, the Jinchurikis, and the children except for Boruto, Sarada, and Himawari.

"Now that is taken care off, let's start," Mel said as he totally ignored the somber looks of everyone and played the next video as the screen showed both Shulk's and Magnus' symbol.

**The screen then showed the two silicon based lifeforms facing each other in a primitive styled arena as Magnus checked his weapons, and Shulk made a bulky body out of his crystals.**

**"Ready cyclops," Magnus mocked as he used the radio in him to speak while Shulk shouted at him in gibberish, but he can tell that he is angry.**

"Been there," Kakashi said as the remaining members of the Elemental Nation laugh or giggle at him.

**The camera moved to a commenter's booth and ****showed both Kendra and DJ sitting there.**

**"Another match, another test of strength, so who will win," Kendra announced dramatically.**

**"Enough of the drama, let's start!" DJ shouted as the starting light floats up above the two.**

**As the red light turned on, Magnus immediately changed his left hand to a gatling gun and fired at Shulk, but the crystallized being raised its make shift arms to block them.**

**Shulk then made the ground very difficult to drive on, and fired crystals at Magnus.**

**But Magnus knew this would happen and turned to his vehicle mode but with off road tires.**

**Shulk then decided to chase him as it forms its body to a more wyvern look and flew to the machine.**

"Cool!" Boruto, Luffy, Ussop, and Chopper shouted as they have stars on their eyes.

"It's quite amazing to see some variety," Garp said.

**Magnus opened his front doors and a pair of miniguns were attached on them and fired a storm of bullets.**

**Shulk followed this by forming a drill on its maw as he drilled the ground and went under.**

**Magnus then transformed to his original form as he scanned the area to know where his fellow silicon based lifeform is.**

**"Where are you?" Magnus muttered as his hands changed to sword blades.**

**The ground below him began to shake as Magnus impale it with his blades, but felt something hit him on the back.**

**Meanwhile on the bleachers, the only person on it, Sliriy is in chibi form as she is cheering Shulk in a small cheerleader outfit and kept shouting, "Go! Shulky! Go!"**

Every single female could only coo at how adorable she looks while some perverted thought of some naughty things if Sliriy changed to her teen and adult form in the same outfit.

**Back in the arena, Magnus had his arm turned to a piledriver as he pressed it on the ground and caused the ground to break from the power he input.**

**Shulk then jump out of the ground as it clearly knows that the ground is very unstable to dig, so he turned back to a golem** **and rushed Magnus.**

**"Come on then cyclops!" Magnus shouted as he charged in with swords forming on his two hands.**

**"Raaahhhh!" Shulk roared as it jump into the air as he raise its arms to smash Magnus on his head.**

**As both of them are close to each other, Magnus block Shulk's attack by bringing his blades to block the attack and pushed it away by kicking it on the stomach.**

**Magnus immediately steady itself and brought in a right hook to Magnus' chassis, but the Cybertronian evaded it, and Shulk's crystallized head with the hilt of his sword.**

**"Rahhh!" Shulk roared in pain as it tried to fix the damage and transformed to a cheetah to try and evade any attack that Magnus sent out.**

"Its mind might be ruthless, but its smart," Glynda said as all of the smart ones in the room agree.

"Shulk's species are quite what you said since they are still evolving," Mel said.

**Magnus saw this and went to his vehicle form and chased Shulk**** with a plow in front of him****.**

**Shulk tried to slow him down by shooting crystals from its tail, and make crystals sprout out of the ground to hit his tires.**

**Magnus then armed his front bumper with a dozer and mowed the crystals off the ground. He then armed his roof with guns and fired rapidly at Shulk.**

**"You can't dodge forever Shulk!" Magnus shouted as Shulk tried to outmaneuver him.**

**Shulk then decided to go serious as he transformed to a large Triceratops and charged at Magnus.**

**"Dino fight it is," Magnus said as he then transformed to a mechanical Tyrannosaur and the two now starts a dino fight! *Cue epic air horn***

"Awesome!" All of the teen, children, and child minded person in the room are looking at it in excitement.

**Magnus start this off with a roar and evaded Shulk's charge by stepping away from the very attack, and rammed his metallic head to its side. He then continued by trying taking a large bite on its side, but Shulk quickly fix himself and used its tail to hit him away.**

**Magnus only moved a little as his metallic feet stopped most of the force, his back then gain two rockets and both boost him forward to Shulk.**

**Shulk also charged as he also hardened its crystals to diamond hardness. **

**With all of their power, both of them struck each other like two cars and both them fell on their backs.**

**The two went back to their original forms as Magnus is slightly glitching due to the damage on his head, and Shulk is completely knocked out.**

**"Nailed it," Magnus could only mutter as he also fell unconscious.**

**Winner: Magnus**

The audience were quite amazed, but the Remnant borns were not.

"Alright guys, the next video be playing soon, and let us welcome our new members here," Mel said as he clapped his hands and in a burst of light. New people appeared and they are quite quirky.

**And that is it for this chapter; so I finished my Pokemon Emerald Wedlocke and I am seriously happy, but I'm sad since three of my team died till the end.**

**For now, updates will be really slow since I have three other active stories, and are taking a lot of time.**

**So Vic out. Peace **


	18. More Guest, Rock, and Steel

**You know the drill.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Screen Talking"**

**'Screen Thinking'**

**_Screen Flashback_**

_"Singing"_

**_"Screen Singing"_**

**_Chapter_****_:18 More Guests, Rock and Steel_**

The new guest were quite confused on what happened, but one of them, a spiky blonde male teen with red eyes showed his concerns.

"What the f*ck is this place!" He demanded as everyone were shock from his outburst.

"Sorry about that," A small rodent like creature that surprisingly talks said. "So where are we?"

**_An hour of explaining later_**

"Okay that's bullsh-" The blonde didn't quite finish his sentence when a busty teenage girl with a black ponytail covered his mouth, but was completely shock along with the newcomers since their entire world encircles on what they have but this is much to take in.

"I assure you that all of this are real, and dude there are kids here," Mel said.

"S-sorry about him, he didn't m-mean that," A green haired boy stuttered nervously.

"He's kinda worse than you," Naruto whispered to Hinata as his wife quickly blushed in embarrassment.

"It's quite alright, but please introduce yourselves," Mel said.

"W-well my name is Izuku M-Midoriya and this is Eri," The now named nervous teen said as he ruffled a little girl with a horn beside him.

"Hello," She said quietly as everyone were quickly got smitten by how cute she looks.

"My name is Uraraka Ochako," A bubbly brunette introduced.

"My name is Tenya Iida," A very strict teen with glasses introduced with a bow.

"The name's Katsuki Bakugo, and don't forgot it you f-" The now named blonde is immediately been stopped again by the same girl.

"My name is Momo Yaoyorozu," The girl that stopped Katsuki from cursing introduced.

"Shoto Todoroki," A teenage boy with hair colors of red and white blandly introduced.

"Hey Weiss its your Ice King," Yang teased as the strict girl blushed in anger.

"Shut it Xiao Long!" Weiss yelled at her in rage so the newcomers kept introducing themselves.

"My name is Tsuyu Asui but call me Tsu. Ribbit," A girl with long green hair and a frog looking face introduced with a finger on her lip which made her look cute.

"Yo! The name's Ejiro Kirishima and this is my horn buddy Mina Ashido," A redhead male with shark like teeth introduced as a girl with pink hair and skin waved at them with a smile as she also has horns and eyes with black scleras and golden irises.

"Fumikage Tokoyami," A male teen with a bird head introduced as a shadow like being appeared beside him. "And this is Dark Shadow."

"Yo," The shadow introduced.

"The name's Denki Kaminari and I bring the shock," A blonde male teen with a black bolt mark on his hair introduced till a purple haired girl with jack like earlobes bonk him on the head.

"Ignore the idiot, and the name's Kyoka Jiro," The girl introduced.

"Mashirao Ojiro," A blonde teen with a large tail introduced.

"The name's Hagakure Toru! Please to meet you," An invisible girl introduced as they could that she is invisible due to clothes moving.

"Minoru Mineta. Nice to meet you ladies," A very short teen with purple hair and balls on it with the same color introduced as he look at the females in the room with lust till Tsuyu smack him with her very long tongue.

"Sero Hanta. It's nice to meet you," A black haired teen introduced with a permanent smile on his face.

"Hi my name is Sato Rikido," A teenage boy with spiky brown hair and thick lips introduced.

"Shoji Mezo," A white haired teen with a mask, who Kakashi immediately took a liking, and six arms blandly introduced.

"Koji Koda," A male teen with a rock shaped head shyly introduced.

"Bonjour. My name is Yuga Aoyama," A French looking blonde introduced.

"Greeting. My name is Toshinori Yagi but you can call me All Might," A scraggly adult blonde with very long hair introduced as he began to cough blood that freaked out everyone till Mel made it disappear by clapping his hands once.

"Shota Aizawa," An insomniac looking adult introduced.

"That's right. It's me, Nezu, the one who could be a dog or a mouse or a bear, but more importantly... I'm the principal!" The creature from earlier introduced as the teens and children from laughed at his introduction since it was quite adorable and cool.

"Thank you for your introductions good sirs, I know you have a lot of questions about the multiverse's existence, but let's watch this video please," Mel said as the video began to start.

Then a symbol a brown symbol of a mountain with three peaks and grey symbol of a screw appeared on screen.

**The screen then showed a very deserted land except for a large fortress on it with armed men in it.**

**The men in it were celebrating from a recent raid they as they drank and mess around.**

All Might tsked in anger as he spot some hostages in the building.

**They continued partying till they felt the ground rumble like a large army or a giant can make.**

**"Hey! What is it!?" A man, which can be the commander, ordered the men that guards the fortress.**

**"Yes sir!" One of them complied as he looked through a pair of binoculars and immediately shook in fear from what he saw.**

**"What is it?" The commander asked.**

**"I-I-Its," The man stuttered as the commander grew angry from this, and took the binoculars from him and took a look and immediately pale as well.**

"What can it be?" Izuku muttered as everyone were also thinking about it.

**Then on the distance, the rumbling were much stronger and it isn't caused by an army or a giant, but a single being.**

**A tall golem.**

**Its body is made of brown clay and granite, its mouth is opened permanently to show carved chalk to look like teeth, topaz eyes, a jewel on its chest, and rock spikes formed its hair.**

**It is currently running to the fortress with each step shakes the ground.**

Everyone has their eyes widen as they couldn't believe that something that is the height of an average tall man could cause such a feat.

**It then roared as it jumped high in the air, despite its size and weight.**

**"Incoming!" One of the raiders called out as the golem curled up to a ball and starts to made look like a small meteor as it descends down to the fortress. **

**The golem crashed right in the middle of the fortress and quickly uncurl itself to hurl boulders to the raiders.**

**"Shoot that thing!" The commander ordered as everyone began to fire at the golem with bullets.**

**The bullets only bounced of its thick body and continued to throw more rocks at them.**

**"You think those pea shooters can dent me!" The golem angrily roared in a gruff masculine tone as it threw another boulder.**

The audience were quite surprised and shock to hear it speak, but quickly shrug it off when they remembered the ones they watched.

**"Keep firing!" The commander ordered as they kept shooting then some came in with rocket launchers.**

**Total of six rockets hit the golem on the back, but it only pushed him slightly and small burns on his back.**

"His body is quite dense. What is it made off?" Momo asked Mel.

"5 layers of pure granite which are compressed a meter thick, and a molten core inside him," Mel answered as everyone were quite shock.

"I see now why, he's body is so durable that he can take hits as much as he likes without tiring himself, it also explains why he jump so high because of how he counters the planet's gravitational force with his own-"

"Deku! Shut the f*ck up!" Katsuki yelled angrily at the muttering green haired boy teen as said teen cowered in fear.

The rest of the audience, except the two's classmates, teachers, and principal, were quite shock of how Izuku analyzed it by a few sentences and a short view of it.

"Gaara will feel small if he heard this," Naruto whispered to no one.

"I call hacks!" Shukaku shouted in denial as his siblings laugh at him.

"Well look what we have here; an Ultimate Defense," Son mocked as Shukaku could only feel depressed for being outshined hard while his siblings laugh at his misery.

"Still a walking planet is kinda scary," Jaune said.

"You and me both," Sun agreed with his fellow blonde.

"It's quite tempting," Cinder said but she really wouldn't as she doesn't want her already scared face be caved in by a punch that is weighed a ton.

**The raiders continued to try to restrain the golem, but everything they had aren't effecting him at all.**

**"You dare!" The commander called out to one of his men, "Get that thing we raided last week!"**

**The man scrambled to his feet and ran inside the fortress while golem continued to thrash the place.**

**The golem then grabbed another boulder from the ground, and threw it to a wall and totaled it as it left a large hole.**

**He continued to punch some more of the raiders until** **a purple beam hit him on the back and forced the golem to the ground.**

**The golem shrug it off and tried to stand up, but he instantly fell down again and made a crater.**

The audience were quite confused what happened, but they could guess that it was the laser that hit him.

**'What the,' The golem could only thought as he struggled to even stand.**

**"You! What did you fire!?" The commander demanded to raider that is equipped with a rifle with a gemstone on its nozzle.**

**"I don't know sir, we only got this since its a weapon," The man said.**

**'Then why did they even use it,' The golem thought angrily and kept struggling. 'I could only guess that they highly magnetize me, or made me heavier.'**

**"Well whatever it is, shoot that thing down!' The commander as everyone continued to fire which was useless due to the golem's indestructible armor.**

**"Stop shooting me you imbecile!" The golem shouted in anger as the bullets and rockets are only annoy him.**

**"Having trouble big guy," An unknown female voice said as it reveals to be a hidden microphone that is hidden in the golem's rocky hair.**

**"I am doing great princess," The golem said sarcastically.**

**"Its queen you annoying rock, but I am heading your way," The voice said and quickly cut off as the golem kept being pelted by bullets and rockets. **

**Far away from the fortress is a motorcyclist which is heading to the said building.**

**The bike is a streamlined and futuristic model with coloring of silver and light blue, and has blue neon lights on the wheels.**

**The rider has a feminine figure but metallic skin, she is wearing ****a white sleeveless shirt with "G-16" imprinted on the front, blue jean shorts, short heel boots, and a slick helmet that covered her face.**

"That is so cool," Yang said as she admired the design of the bike.

"That is kinda stylish," Coco said but she could see somethings that can be added.

**The wheels of the bike then turned a sidewards in a 90 degree angle which activated a hover mode which made the bike hover in the air.**

"I need that in Bumblebee!" Yang shouted in glee as she imagined her bike having those features.

"That can be very sweet to ride," Boruto said as he imagined riding it.

"I wonder how much it sells," Nami wondered as her greedy mind calculated the price of it.

**The rider then pulled up as the bike began to leave the ground and into the air itself. **

**The rider then stood on the seat of the bike as she is over the wall, and jump off it with impressive grace and landed on her feet****. Sh then removed her helmet and shown a beautiful face despite being made of metal as she has glowing blue eyes, and metal wires for her hair as it is in a ponytail.**

Some of the boys were quite amazed of how pretty she is, and Penny is in awe of how good she looks.

**"Welcome to the party princess," The golem said as he kept going down.**

**"Beat it Granite, and its queen," She said to the now named golem as she placed her hands on her waist and two futuristic pistols formed in her hands.**

"Cool," Ruby said in awe as she wondered how she made them.

**"Get her!" The commander ordered as they aimed to the metal woman.**

**The woman then opened fire as her pistols are rapidly firing energy bullets, and is twirling around with such grace that she evaded all of the bullets that is aimed at her.**

**She leaned back to fire another volley and did a cartwheel to avoid enemy fire to her vulnerable front. She then twirled to the right to fire an arc of energy bullets and also evaded the bullets that is fired at her.**

Most of the audience were amazed of how fast she reacts and her way of evading incoming attacks as she looks like she is dancing.

Penny is more amazed as she looked at the woman with pure admiration.

**The woman then stood near Granite as she twirled again to fire another volley.**

**"Why haven't you wreck this place yet? You can still destroy this place even in that state." The woman asked.**

**"There are still innocents here princess," Granite said as the woman looked more angry.**

**"Its queen!" She shouted in anger as four more arms materialized in her back with their own pistols and fired an endless volley of energy bolts as she spin like a top.**

**The man with the laser tried to hit her, but the metallic woman kept evading every shot he did.**

**The woman come closer as her hair starts to shoot out of head like needles and paralyzed any target that she hoped hit.**

**When she is closer to the laser user, the pistol on her right hand transformed to a futuristic knife and cuts the laser gun in half, and proceeds to kick the wielder off balance.**

**Granite then finally felt the lasers effects worn off, and began to assist the woman by smashing the raiders.**

**The woman then entered the fortress as opened fire with homing bullets to all of the armed mens as they tried to fire back****, but the woman kept evading them**.

"Its so graceful," Pyrrha said as the woman jump to the air followed with a twirl as she continued firing.

"It is truly magnificent," All Might said as he was completely in awe.

"It kinda is," Aizawa said as he is quite impressed as every move the woman make is completely perfect.

**As she finally shot every single armwd men, she quickly ran to the dungeon and freed the prisoners. They tried to go to the stairs but the woman yelled out to them.**

**"Wait! There are still fighting there!" She then materialized a metal sphere with a glowing core. She pressed the middle of it and said, "Shrey'r get us a portal!"**

**"Alright ma'am," ****Then a large portal appeared in front of her as it showed a stone entrance.**

**"Quick get in!" The woman ordered as everyone ran to the portal then closed off, for the metallic woman is the only one left.**

**"Granite everyone is safe!" The woman shouted to the golem outside.**

**Outside, the golem kept smacking the remaining armed men till he heard the woman's voice.**

**"Well rock on!" He shouted as his body began to crack and brown light are seeping out of it, and he suddenly blow up and shook the entire fortress.**

**From far away, the blast reached for miles till a growing figure began to rise to the heavens.** **The figure is a bipedal titan made of stones with jagged edges, there veins around the stomach emitting heat, and its eyes are made of gleaming gold.**

The audience were quite terrified of Granite's monstrous size as his new form spell out true power.

**"Giga Mode," The titan with the same voice of the golem bellowed as he looked do his feet to see some of the armed men trying to run away and some tried to fight back.**

**The woman is then back on her hover bike as she drove as far away as she could.**

**Granite's gigantic began to crack and began to fall over huge chucks to the remaining mercenaries down to hell. Each chunk range to the size of a human body to the size of a apartment building raining down on them.**

The audience were indeed scared if that ever happened to them.

"Damn. I can handle bulidings and all, but 50 feet monster crumbling down on you is horrifying even if I still have my Quirk," All Might said.

"Kaguya might be defeated in seconds with him," Naruto muttered.

"Who can even survive that?!" Weiss demanded till one decided to raise his/her hand as everyone, except the pirates, the single marine, and mermaid princess, look who it was in shock.

Not even surprised, the one who raised it is Whitebeard himself.

"I can turn those chunks to dust with a single fist," Whitebeard boasted as the one's in the same dimension as him agreed with the large man as they, except Luffy, knew all of his accomplishments.

**As Granite's body finally break off and only remains remains a humongous pile of dirt, stone, and leftover magma with Granite, in his real body, sitting on the peak of it.**

**The woman then drove there as well as she dismounted off her bike, and walked to the golem.**

**"Nice to see you again princess," Granite said with a cheeky smile till the woman trip him by pulling his leg with a cane that she materialized.**

**"If you keep doing that, I might resort to this," The woman said as she holds a small gun with a small red gem on the tip of the barrel, the audience were not quite impressed, till they saw Granite look at it with slight fear.**

**"N-Now hold on," The audience were now shocked when Granite stuttered.**

**"Then shut up!" The woman yelled at him angrily as she fired the small gun and a very thin beam of light shot out of it and pierced what that is supposed to be unbreakable, that is Granite's body, right on his chest.**

The audience were shock how much power from something that is that small even damaged something that thick and dense.

Ruby meanwhile is drooling at what the woman used as she got a notepad from out of nowhere and began to sketch the weapon.

**"That would last an hour or so," The woman said as Granite suddenly feel sluggish and fell backwards with a retarded look on his face. His eyes is crossed that his pupils are looking to the middle of his field of vision and a stupid grin with his tongue made of aoft clay sticking out of it.**

The audience laugh at the look on his face as it looked very stupid from something that is very tall.

**"My name is Geara Archimedus, and as my partner, you should've remembered that," The woman revealed her name as she left the dazed golem alone in his giant pile.**

**The screen then black out and showed the number five and six on it.**

The audience then began to move freely till Ruby asked the question.

"What did weapon did she used and how does it works?" Mel thought about and said.

"Its just a very strong freeze ray that can make anything too brittle in a single point, so when she hits his core it immediately froze and his inner workings slowed down," Mel explained as Ruby is pleased with the answer and joined the others. Mel then felt someone poking him and saw Vicky with a CD with him.

"Can you play this next" Vicky asked as he showed Mel thr CD.

Mel raised an eyebrow and daid, "Well okay."

Mel then went to the back as Vicky is excited to watch on what he chose.

It was gonna be hilarious.

**And that is it for this chapter, I am quite tired on thinking this when I tought about doing a Highschool DxD fanfic, minus any sex related jokes, and multiple Pokemon fanfics, so the next update will be way long. See you next time.**

**Vic out Peace.**


	19. Surprise

**You know the drill.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Screen Talking"**

**'Screen Thinking'**

**_Screen Flashback_**

"Singing"

**_"Screen Singing"_**

**_Chapter:19 Elemental of Surprise _**

Everyone is now ready for the next showing till they notice someone is missing.

"Hey where's Miette?" Mel asked as everyone look around, and noticed that the little trickster isn't here.

"Yeah where is she?" Ruby asked till Vicky said.

"She has a job to do," Then they now understand as they went back to their seats as Mel began to play the video.

The screen then showed a salmon pink symbol of three confettis pop open.

Mel has his eyes widen as he remembered who's symbol is that, and why Miette is gone.

**The screen then showed red screen with a yellow hoop on the middle that is common in most cartoons in the old days, and Miette pop out of the hoop with her tongue out and her left eye winking while saluting.**

The audience were quite surprised to now seeing Miette on screen, and is shocked with the introduction.

**Next it showed the sentence 'Miette and the Dragon' then slowly black out.**

**The screen then showed Amazon sleeping in a hammock as he enjoyed the peace and quiet.**

**Miette then walk by, but stop when she saw Amazon sleeping. ****She poke him with her finger, then a stick, and a fork from nowhere at all.**

Some of the audience chuckled when they watch it as Miette looked like a very curious child.

**Miette hum in thought then mysteriously got a trumpet from thin air.**** She then did the army call with it, but Amazon didn't even flinch and is still sleeping.**

**Miette frowned as she threw the trumpet away and pulled out a tuba from where she got the trumpet and began to play it loudly.**

Some of the audience starts to laugh of how ridiculous Miette looks when she is holding the large instrument with her small frame.

**She played for a few seconds so she can see if Amazon is even awake, but he is still sleeping peacefully.**

**She pout as she threw the tuba away and went off screen, and only for her to be dragging a large bronze gong.**

**She bangs the gong with a stick angrily as the gong gave a resonating bong that shakes the nearby trees.**

The ones with heightened hearing began to cover their ears of how loud it is.

**She then look at Amazon but she frown when she saw him still sleeping. She held the stick tightly and bashed him on the head but the stick rebounded off his head and hit Miette instead.**

Some laughed again while some cringed.

**Miette then walk back with her eyes crossed and a stupid smile, and fell backwards as she knocked herself out.**

**Then a small leaf slowly fell on Amazon's face and he sneezed from his slumber, and surprisingly woke up as he look around tiredly.**

Everyone laugh at their hearts content while some held their laughter.

"Oh the poor thing," Summer laugh along with her daughter.

Naruto is clutching his stomach in pain along with his son.

Luffy and his grandfather laugh very loudly while Dragon tried to keep in his laughter.

Lasty, Bakugo is the loudest of his class laughing.

**Amazon then saw Miette's unconscious body as he shrug and went back to sleep, and the screen blacks out.**

**The screen then showed a new title,** **'****Combat with Silliness'**

**The screen then showed Lau with Langley with him as they are currently sparring with each other in a small open field surrounded by trees.**

**A few feet away from them Miette is watching them**** while eating a bag of peanuts. **

**She continued watching till she got an idea, and smiled deviously. **

**Back with Lau and Langley, they were still kept trading hits till the two of them felt a presence coming at them, the both of them quickly drop down to the ground to avoid two arrows but they were so distracted that a beehive landed near them.**

**The two martial artists look at the hive and a large swarm of bees came out of it. The two only look at each other, then looked back to the bees.**

**Back with Miette, the blonde girl is currently giggling till she heard ****multiple whiplash, so she looked up and saw Lau and Langley continued their spar and the bees were dead on the ground.**

The newest audience gawk of how fast the two killed of the bees, while the rest where quite impressed.

**Miette pout at this and thought of another plan, and quickly walk away from them.**

**Lau and Langley were about to finish things off till a golden ball with a gold cross on it and jewels embedded on its sides slowly rolls to them.**

"Now that's some fine craftsmanship," Roman commented as everyone agreed, but they didn't noticed Mel and Vicky softly snickering.

**They could've had sworn they heard a choir shouting 'Hallelujah!', ****and the golden ball blows up with a mushroom cloud over the explosion.**

Everyone were either stunned or horrified on what happened while Mel and Vicky began to laugh.

"Ha ha ha! You should've seen your faces. Ha ha ha!" Mel laughed as everyone were still shocked on what happened.

"What was that?" Ruby asked as Mel composed himself so he could explain.

"It's a Holy Hand Grenade, a explosive that is blessed by the god from World 0, and one can blow a house to smithereens," Everyone were then curious on what World Zero is.

So Momo decided to ask for it, "What is World 0?"

"Well World 0 is what people would call the center the multiverse, this is where it all started, deities that lived there decided to separate from the original world and created their own, so the multiverse has been created," Mel explained as everyone were quite and shock from the answer.

"How many worlds are their?" Izuku asked.

"They're might be millions of them and is still growing," Mel answered as everyone were literally shock as Denki subconsciously used his Quirk from how shock he was.

"Medic!" Vicky called out as pink sparkles rained down on everyone and healed from all of their injuries.

As everyone is now healed up, they continued watching the video.

**Miette smiled triumphantly till she felt dread behind her back, she looked behind her and saw Lau and Langley covered in burns and dirt as they glared at her****, she gulped in fear and brutally beaten by Langley as Lau stood away from them with a proud smile.**

**He has the best students****.**

The audience laughed at her misfortune as some have fell on their seats.

**The screen then black out again and showed a new title, 'Music Break'**

**Miette is currently weeping on a table in a cafeteria as she couldn't believe she failed twice.**

**She never failed in pranking. **

**So she's weeping because she thought that today is a bad day. **

"Oh poor girl," Glynda said with a frown along with everyone.

"I kinda feel bad now," Bepo said as Law could only grumble in agreement.

**She then felt someone poking on her shoulder, so she looked behind her and saw ****Kendea smiling at her in a completely different outfit.**

**She is**** wearing a purple tshirt with blue lightning bolt designs, a black vest,** **black tight pants, wooden sandals, but she still have her headphones.**

"Sweet," Kyoka said as she liked the whole gig, while some perverts thought something dirty in their minds.

**"Anything wrong?" Kendra asked. The first ever sentenced said in the entire video.**

**Miette could only pout and look away.**

**Kendra could only giggle as she took a beside the ****blonde and said, "Come on now, where is that smile that I always see everday?"**

**Miette still didn't look at her which made Kendra frown, but the purplette smiled as she got an idea.**

**She removed her headphones and pressed the symbol on it, and it transformed to a small radio.**

Everyone were quite impressed at the device, and some are quite tempted to make their own.

**(Play Close to the Sun by TheFatRat and Anjulie)**

**_"Let's sing a song full of hope, full of pain_**

**_Why don't you sing along my friend, for it's our last refrain_**

**_Forever young, ever strong, ever brave_**

**_Memories like this never end, no, they don't fade away"_**

Everyone liked the tone of her singing as they slightly sway to the beat.

**_"So when I'm gone, oh when I'm gone_**

**_I'll be right there, close to the sun_**

**_Keep holdin' on, keep holdin' on_**

**_And I'll be right there, close to the sun"_**

They then began to sway more as the song become more melodic, and Shirahoshi clapped along.

**_"Close to the sun"_**

**Miette could only smile as she listened, then Kendra jump on the table and began to dance as Miette dance along.**

**_"Close to the sun_**

**_Here's to the one to let shine through the rain_**

**_The ones who stood for something more_**

**_We won't forget your names_**

**_The tide is high, say goodbye, we're settin' sail_**

**_And all those midnight secrets told we'll take 'em to the graves_**

**_So when I'm gone, oh when I'm gone_**

**_I'll be right there, close to the sun_**

**_Keep holdin' on, keep holdin' on_**

**_And I'll be right there, close to the sun_**

**_Close to the sun_**

**_Close to the sun_**

**_So when I'm gone, oh when I'm gone_**

**_I'll be right there, close to the sun_**

**_Keep holdin' on, keep holdin' on_**

**_And I'll be right there, close to the sun_**

**_Close to the sun"_**

**The two then finish off the dance as they look to each other and laugh.**

The audience were quite happy for the little girl smiling again as some of them hug their friends and family.

**"What the f*ck is going on here!" The two then flinch as they turn around and saw a very angry looking man looking at them.**

**He has ruffled red hair with black streaks and black eyes. He wears a red tshirt under a black vest, camo colored cargo pants, spiky iron boots, and two sashes of grenades forming an X on his chest.**

**"D-Douson!"** **The two of them squeaked in fear.**

"That's Douson?" Momo asked in slight fear along with the others as he resembles their bombastic classmate.

"I like him," Katsuki said with a grin.

**"Get the f*ck out of here!" Douson roared as he charged the two screaming girls, and the screen suddenly black out and the number**** one hundred twenty-four appeared on screen.**

"Well that is it for now, so get used to your new fellow viewers till I get a new tape. Vicky please entertain them," Mel said as he went back to the back door.

The audience were about to get something to eat till they saw Vicky with a sleeping hat and a pillow.

"You guys can sleep in their if you want," Vicky pointed to two doors with the signs for both male and female.

The audience then decided that a good sleep is better.

**Okay that is it for this chapter.**

**So the news of Wrath of the Elements discontinuation might be heart breaking to some of you guys, but I have more ideas that you might enjoy more.**

**So stay tune.**

**Vic out Peace. **


	20. Shadow

**You know the drill.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Screen Talking"**

**'Screen Thinking'**

**_Screen Flashback_**

_"Singing"_

**_"Screen Singing"_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything_**

**_Chapter:20_** **_Element of Shadow_**

The audience are having a nice nap in their separate rooms as they can finally relax after all of the chaos that they watched.

"I'm back!" Everyone jump in surprise while some groggily woke up.

Everyone looked out of the room and saw a refreshed Vic floating in the room.

The back room bust open to reveal a nervous Mel without the shades.

"Hey Mel. How did it go?" Mel asked nervously.

"It was great actually except of the fancier places we went to," Vic said as he looked around. "Well, I see there are more guests here, nice job Mel."

"Thanks," Mel said as he is now calm.

"Vic!" Vicky came out of the sleeping quarters as he was happy to see his surrogate big brother.

"Nice to see you too Vicky," Vic said as he pat his little me.

"I see that there are more people here," Then from the back of the room, Diane is standing there with a smile as she saw all of the audience.

"Hey Diane," Mel said along with everyone that knew her.

"Well what are we watching today Mel?" Vic asked.

"Well this," Mel replied as he pressed the remote to activate the screen.

It then showed a more darker black symbol of a black mist with hollow eyes.

**The screen then showed Amazon standing in an open field of a forest with a carved circle around him.**

**He sensed coming right behind him, and immediately turned around to grab who it onto their face and slammed him or her to the ground.**

**"Ahh!" A scream of a woman that is in pain echoed through the forest as Amazon let go.**

Every woman in the room, except Diane, gasp in shock that Amazon would do that to a woman.

**He looked down and saw that it was a young black girl with gray hair, and is wearing standard black samurai armor but under the armor is a black leotard.**

**"Not fast enough Kuroko," Amazon sais to the girl as he sneered.**

**The girl opened her eyes to rival brown eyes that is glaring at him.**

**"Don't glare at me young lady, I didn't decide to train to control your abilities, and you should know that," Amazon replied angrily as he know that it is true.**

**He was just sleeping in his favorite spot, till the girl appeared in front of him, and got a message from one of his teammates by telepathy.**

"So they are just training, but does he need to be that harsh?" Momo asked.

"If you know Amazon's life, and you might think otherwise," Vic said as the members that watched Amazon's video could only agree.

**"Why do I even need this? I can take care of myself with just a blade," Kuroko said angrily.**

**"But that is not enough, I am a veteran in this eternal job, and I know what is enough and what isn't, and to me I still have more ideas to do in the a fight," Amazon replied as he sinked to his shadow, and Kuroko felt someone hold her shoulder. She looked back that is was Amazon, but he is using his feet, that is transformed to raptor like feet, and bashed his head on Kuroko's.**

Everyone cringe as they felt the pain if they got to the receiving end of it.

**Kuroko fell forward as Amazon jump off her and land behind her as she kneeled in pain.**

**"So can you block that with just a sword," Amazon replied as Kuroko glared at him but he ignored it, he then look to the west and saw the sun setting, so he said, "Rest up for now, its getting late so you better not train in the night or your own element will go wild."**

"I know what that feels," Fumikage said as he remembered the day of the raid from his class' camping trip.

**Kuroko huffs as she went to a nearby tree and grabbed a sheathed katana that is owned by her.**

**The video quickly fast forward the time till its night time to see Amazon and Kuroko in a big tent.**

**Amazon is sleeping shirtless and is facing the wall of the tent to see the slight glimpses ****of short goat horns behind his head.**

**Kuroko meanwhile is wearing white pajamas that is too white for anyone to wear.**

**Kuroko then heard rustling from outside as groggily woke up, she stood up and freaked out of what she saw.**

**She is in her normal attire, but she is not in the tent but in a tropical forest that is so beautiful to see.**

Everyone were amazed of the place, but weirded out that this happened.

**"Hello?!" Kuroko called out to the forest till she heard rustling again. She unsheathed her katana to show that is well made and not a single scratch on it.**

"That is a nice blade," Zoro commented as Sasuku also thought about it.

**She then look behind her to see the bush rustling and held her katana high to strike, she waited on what it is till came out, ans she paled in fear and awkwardness.**

**What came out of the bush is young boy with black hair and golden eyes, and is wearing a white robe.**

Everyone woman in the vicinity squealed in delight of how adorable he looked, and the guys covered their ears.

**The boy looked at Kuroko curiously as the dark themed girl is freaking out.**

**'What the heck! I almost about to kill a child! And what is a child doing here?!' Kuroko thought as she quickly hid her katana behind her back.**

**"Hey there little guy," Kuroko said nervously as she tried to see that did she startled the boy, but he isn't one bit.**

**"Who are you pretty lady?" The boy asked innocently as Kuroko slightly blushed. **

"How sweet," Weiss gushed which is natural when she saw something cute.

"That kid is gonna break a lot of hearts," Sanji said.

**"My name is Kuroko, Hououmaru** **Kuroko," Kuroko replied as she looked away embarrassed. "So what's yours?"**

**The boy then looked away as his blushed to a crimson red.**

"It must be embarrassing," Mina said as she looked at the screen intently.

"It might be," Mashirao said.

**The boy muttered very quietly as Kuroko blinked.**

**"What?" She asked.**

**"Salamander," He said as he blushed so much.**

Everyone blinked, then some of them snickered, and then they laugh out loud.

"Who would name their kid that!" Mercury said as he clutched his stomach in pain.

Naruto kinda sympathized with the boy since everyone kinda mock him with the different meaning of his name, but couldn't help that it was ridiculous.

Dragon glared at Garp since he was the one that named him that, and it was embarrassing during his childhood.

"Hahahahahaha!" Katsuki laught to his heart content as his classmates held their laughter.

**Kuroko blinked then she began to snicker.**

**"Stop laughing!" The boy now named Salamander whined as he stomp his feet.**

**Kuroko still laugh as Salamander pout at her cutely.**

"Aww," The girls could only adore how he looked when he pout.

**"Sorry, sorry, but who name their kid that?" Kuroko asked as Salamander frowned.**

**"My dad does, along with my brothers and sisters have them but different," Salamander said sadly as Kuroko cringed.**

**"Can I call you Sal?" Kuroko asked as Salamander thought about and nods. "Well Sal, what are you doong here?"**

**"I wanted to find a name for myself as it is tradition for my family," Salamander explained.**

**"And why here?" She asked.**

**"My brothers and sisters searched the world for their new name to prove our maturity," He explained as he suddenly perk up, he then ran off past Kuroko, and didn't look back.**

**"Wait Sal!" Kuroko called out but he didn't hear her****, so she began to chase after the young child through the jungle.**

**She pass a lot of shrubbery that keeps messing with her line of sight and slows her down, till she couldn't see Salamander anymore.**

**"Damn it. Sal! Where are you!" Kuroki called for a response till she hears growling.**

**She unsheathed her katana to prepare herself for any attack.**

**She was then suddenly being tackled to the ground, and she and her attacker rolled slightly back.**

**"Kuroko what did I told you," She then saw her attacker, and its a very angry Amazon.**

**"I told that you don't use your powers, and what did you do? You used it in your sleep!" Amazon snarled as he shakes the poor girl.**

"Huh?" Everyone thought in confusion.

**"Wait wha?" Kuroko asked as she blinked.**

**This only made Amazon angrier, "Ever heard the quote 'Shadow of the past'? This is want it meant! You just travelled to the past with your shadow by connecting to that timeline!"**

"Ehh?!" Everyone shouted in disbelief at the description.

**"Cool!" Kuroko shouted in enjoyment till Amazon bop her on the head.**

**"Not cool! Not cool at all! If you even mess the timeline in the littlest of things, you might change the future, and you might even have this responsibility at all!" Amazon shouted angrily as his teeth are now shark like, which made him menacing.**

**"I didn't want this job anyway!" Kuroko shouted back till Amazon held her on her throat with a draconic hand.**

Everyone were quite scared on what happens next.

**"You don't understand do you," Amazon snarled. "If you mess things up, your name of your life will disappear with the changes that you did."**

Everyone began to pale at such rules that solidify the power of darkness.

**Kuroko is struggling to breathe as she tried to kick him.**

**"You will never be born, you will never have a family, or even breathe in those lungs of yours at all!" Amazon then smashed her to the ground as she cough blood. He then calm down and said, "So what did you do here?"**

**"I *cough* just talked to kid named Salamander. *cough* Kuroko answered as she cough in pain.**

**Amazon then looked shock then turned to uncontrollable anger, "You idiot!"**

**He then smashed Kuroko even harder ****to the ground multiple times.**

"Ohhh," Everyone winced as that looked painful.

**"Come on. Where is it?" Amazon muttered as he looked very carefully around as he now carries Kuroko by the collar of her armor.**

**He then realized something and face palmed** **while muttering, "Idiot"**

**He then closed his eyes with full concentration as the view suddenly zoomed in to his closed eight eye, and the screen filled with darkness.**

**The empty void showed spots of light as the screen zooms in to one of them.**

**It then showed a tree standing by a riverside, and a slitted eye came out of the shade that the tree caused.**

"What a great way of spying, he will never be known or be seen because its just an eye," Ozpon said.

Some of smart Quirk users looked closely at the image, and it clicked as they looked in shock.

**The eye then looked to the opposite side of the river, and saw an amazed Salamander.**

**"Yes I finally found it!" Salamander cheered as he put his hands in it, and a mesmerizing glow surrounds him.**

**"Before I am known as Salamander, but now I am Amazon."**

The audience then blinked, and then they looked shock in disbelief.

"Ehhh!" Everyone shouted in disbelief.

"That's Amazon when he's a kid, he's too kind to be his past self!" Mercury shouted in disbelief.

"He looks more like dangerous, than the kid," Qrow said.

"Well living for a billion years and years of solitude can change a man," Vic said.

"With all of that. It all makes sense now," Everyone then looked to who said it, and it was Momo.

"How?" Emerald asked.

"Well I think he's in a copy of our world, but without Quirls, and we have hundreds of rivers there, and one of them is the Amazon river," Momo explained.

"Which makes young Nile's name references to the Nile river," All Might added his two cents.

"Then he might have siblings that follows," Izuku said.

"2 elder brothers, 2 elders sisters, 2 younger brothers, 3 younger sisters, and add Nile and Amazon you have 11 siblings," Vic added as everyone were shock.

**Back with Amazon and a semiconscious Kuroko, the half-demon sighed in relief till he felt something around.**

**"Time to go," Amazon said as he put Kuroko on his shoulder and dived in his own shadow.**

**As the two entered**** their shadow, they have entered a completely different void, as it showed different areas instead of bright lights.**

Everyone watch in awe as they looked at the different areas, and saw some of them very familiar.

"Hey that's Patch!" Ruby pointed to one of the small portals and saw that its her home town.

"It's Saboady!" Nami pointed to another portal.

"It's the USJ!" Izuku pointed to another.

**Amazon looked around for the present, and saw the one with their campsite, so he transformed his feet into thrusters and boost forward.**

**When he was halfway there, he was blindsided by an unknown figure as he spins uncontrollably as he look what it was and saw a younger version of himself.**

"Yeesh," Coco cringe along with everyone at Amazon's younger body.

**His past self looks too malnourished and wears dirty ripped clothes and chains on his left leg and right wrist.**

**The older Amazon is still spinning out of control as he entered another portal.**

**He and Kuroko landed harshly as he stood up, and looked around in shock.**

**It was Hell, but not his home world Hell, but another Hell.**

**"Crud its** **World 2007-17-12," Amazon cursed as he looked at the volcanic lands of darkness.**

"You think helping Cinder, and die trying worth it," Mercury whispered to his other female companion as Emerald could only shook her head.

**Kuroko then woke up, and blinked to where she is, "Where are we?"**

**"Kid, welcome to the Nether," Amazon said as he had some nostalgia.**

"So he went to this place?" Law said.

"It was a special place for him," Vic said.

"Like what?" Carrot asked.

"You'll see," Mel said.

**"Woah," Kuroko said in awe and ran to explore.**

**"Kuroko wait!" Amazon shouted as he tried to stop her, but she was already far. "Damn it."**

**With Kuroko, she explored the new world as she saw some peaceful civilizations despite the hellish lands.**

**She then saw a giant weeping woman, so she hide behind a rock.**

"Well damn," Sanji said at how beautiful she looks.

**The giant woman is as high as two grown man with a pale complexion and white hair. She is wearing a gothic lolita dress, and white long fingerless laced gloves.**

**"Nile stop it! No!" She then looked where the shout came from and saw another Amazon in a plain version of his present outfit, and is being pushed being pushed by a younger Nile.**

"Uh. He still looks cute," Sunner cooed at how cute Nile is when he was younger.

**"Damn it stop!" Young Amazon demanded as he tried stopping it by trying to anchor himself down with his transformed clawed feet.**

**"No she needs help, and you need help as well," Nile siad as he kept pushed his big brother to the woman.**

**"I am fine, so stop!" Amazon said in denial.**

**"No way. Huang He, Lena, Yangtze, Ganges, and I are already married and your the only one left of us that haven't, so man up and talk to her," Nile said as he kept pushing.**

"Yep those are some rivers in our world," Izuku pointed out.

**"I don't care about her life story so just stop!"**

"Wow he's big douche when he was young," Naruto said.

"He was paranoid in that time, he wouldn't trust any people, except for his team and family," Vic explained.

**"Too late," Nile said as he ran off to Kuroko's direction.**

**The black themed girl quickly went in her shadow as Nile hides behind the rock where she sat.**

**Young Amazon then looked that he was already close to the giant woman as he tried to sneak away, but the hope in his little brother's eyes troubles him.**

**'Damn my bleeding heart,' Amazon cursed as he turned back to the giant woman.**

**He took a deep breath and said, "Hey there."**

**The woman was alarmed when Amazon spoke so she looked up to show her deep black eyes that is shedding tears.**

**"W-Who are you?" The woman stuttered.**

**"Uh," Amazon zoned out as he looked to his brother and looked back. "Amazon Drazer."**

**"Why are you here?"**

**Amazon then looked to Nile again as he looked back to the woman and said, "I just saw you crying."**

**"I see," The woman said sadly which made Amazon panic.**

**'Sh*t! Sh*t Sh*t!' Amazon thought as he tried to walk away but the sight of Nile frowning stopped him. "But why are you crying?"**

**"So your new here huh. Then you didn't know that people here actually discriminate my kind," The woman said as Amazon snarled.**

"Oh," Blake then got interested as she tought will go next.

**"Then they are stupid," Amazon mumbled as the woman looked at him with hope.**

"I think I know where this is going," Qrow said with a smug smile as he took a sip of alcohol.

**"A simple difference doesn't make someone a monster, but makes them something beautiful." Amazon said. "Conclusions makes theories, theories makes gossips, gossips makes lies, lies makes fear, and fear makes destruction. People should never go to conclusions and actually see with their own eyes, and they could see the hidden beauty."**

"Such words," Nezu said as he took a sip of tea from nowhere.

"Indeed it is," Blake said with a smile as Amazon's words hit her hard along with the Faunus in the room.

**The woman blushed a little, which is visible on her white skin, as she slightly smiled.**

**Kuroko, still in shadow form, is also in awe from her master's past self's words.**

**"You actually believe that?" The woman asked.**

**"Even if I beat my evil uncle to the ground again, I would," Amazon said as he was quickly grabbed by the giant woman and hugged him tightly on her rather impressive chest.**

"Lucky bastard," The perverts in room mumbled angrily to see someone having a chance of that.

**Amazon screamed in fear as he tried to escape with not harming the woman, for his brother's sake.**

**"Say I haven't told you my name," The woman said as Amazon slightly glare at her as he tried to complain, but he was muffled by her 'assets'****.**

**"My name is Charlemara, Charlemara Ghaster."**

Ruby gasps, "That's Amazon's wife!"

The Remnant borns then realized that it was Amazon's wife's name.

"That's his wife!" Sanji yelled in disbelief.

"That's not fair!" Mineta complained but no one cares.

**Kuroko then felt something pulling her in her shadow form as she got fling out of her form by Amazon in a far distance from his past self.**

**"Good thing you didn't mess anything important here," Amazon said as he looked to his wife's past self and smiled.**

"He still missed her for millenniums," Blake said as she admired the two's love life.

**He then shook his head and said, "Let's go."**

**Amazon grabbed Kuroko tightly on her shoulder, and the two entered, which I now dubbed Void of the Past.**

**The two slowly ****float towards the present.**

**"Amazon who was she?" Kuroko asked as Amazon felt saddened.**

**"She was my wife," Amazon explained as Kuroko felt very bad.**

**They took very long to get to the opening of the present, till they finally made it as the two came out of the shadows as they now stood in their camp.**

**Both of them walk to their tent till Kuroko spoke up, "Um.. Master."**

**Amazon slightly perk up as he looked at her and said, "Yes Kuroko."**

**"Um," She awkwardly rubbed her arm. "What do we learn next?"**

**Amazon looked away smiling, but it was covered by his right hand.**

Everyone smiled at the their new relationship as some of the audience reminds themselves with their respective mentors.

**Amazon quickly calm himself and said, "We're working with one of my famous moves."**

**They then went to their training ground with smiles on their faces, if Amazon's small ones count, as they charge to each other to start again.**

**The screen black out with the number** **142 appeared on screen.**

"Alright that's it for now, so wait for now," Vic said then he faced Mel. "Mel time for an intermission, they might need it."

"Okey dokey," Mel said as Vic went to the back door.

"Well you heard him, time for you guys to rest," Diane said as everyone then do their own things.

**Well that is for this chapter.**

**So next update will be an intermission and I will separate them by show, so I don't have to plan a meeting from two different shows yet.**

**But now, I have released a new story titled: Arc** **Music Album, so you better read it, and give me suggestions of songs that I will play for it.**

**Just so you know, I am a fan of rock and electronic songs.**

**Vic out Peace. **


	21. Intermission

**You know the drill.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Screen Talking"**

**'Screen Thinking'**

**_Screen Flashback_**

_"Singing"_

**_"Screen Singing"_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything_**

**_Chapter:21 Intermission _**

Everyone were now relaxing after all of the things thay have seen as some of them wondered the studio.

We follow Team RWBY and JNPR as they are in the game room playing Monopoly.

"You know after all of this, we might see something more stranger," Jaune said as he was losing very badly, but Pyrrha's reassuring smile made him more positive.

"But we must still talk to the ones in different dimensions, so we can associate with them more and be more trustful to each other," Weiss said.

"Yeah! I want to check on Luffy," Nora said as she saw the strawhat boy balancing pool balls by his nose as said boy having an audience by his sniper, doctor, and archeologist.

"I kinda want to meet the ninjas," Blake said as she saw Naruto having some real family time with his kids by watching some good anime, which Vic removes some that will question their existence.

"I'm more interested with the one's that is similar with our Semblance. I mean come on, who doesn't want to create anything you like, and a bonus of loosing fat," Yang said as she saw of the male teen Quirk users playing some old arcade games.

"Even if we did, some might trust us, or have some bias reasons to not," Ren inquired as everyone thought about it.

"Then we trust the ones that are more trustful," Weiss suggested.

"Like Luffy?" Blake questioned as she points the strawhat wearing teen.

"..Yes," Weiss answered forcefully as she doesn't want to trust idiots, but some of them were very dangerous and scary.

"Hello there," Both team jump in surprise as they look and saw Kakashi sitting behind Blake with a certain book in his hand.

"Don't sneak up on people you creep!" Weiss shouted.

"Now, now, I just come here so I could know you better," Kakashi said.

"W-Well sure," Ruby stuttered.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you all, but I will if you attack first," Kakashi warned as the eight teens could only nod in fear. "But enough threats for now. How can you handle the situation we are in?"

"We could only wait it out, we might be in the middle of somewhere, so we just calmly wait it out," Blake answered as Kakashi thought about it.

"It is quite simple, but remember, we are in the multiverse. A place where different worlds connect with each like the roots of a tree," Kakashi said as Ren and Blake could only nod.

"Then more will come to watch along with us," Jaune said as Kakashi nods.

"Indeed there will be more, so might as well look great before they come here," Kakashi said as he left the group of teens on their own.

* * *

Izuku is currently in Vic's personal library and was ecstatic on what he discovers.

He read books of different multiverses of others, along with his own universe, and was amazed on what's in it.

Stories of him with a quirk, him being a hero without one, a vigilante and villain (He shuddered to those two), and him accompanying some of the other big shots.

He even got a book of the Elementals, and was also quite amazed on the shape and sizes of each Elemental.

Two angels, two demons, eighteen demi-gods, a vampire, a zombie, multiple beast, and most of them are humans.

Individuals that were granted immortality to keep balance to the multiverse, good and evil are kept in balance, not outweighing the other, keeping the Elements or rather the essentials to the multiverse.

The First 12 Elements branch out to more Elements and is keep growing more.

"A-All of this sounds so fictional b-but what we saw is so real," Izuku stuttered as he put down the book of Team 3.

Izuku then felt someone tugging his shirt and saw Eri looking at him curiosly.

"What is it Eri?" Izuku asked.

Eri look down shyly and said, "I feel uncomfortable in here."

Izuku sigh and said, "I know Eri, all of us have brought here by force, but just to see something extraordinary. I can see all of them are not bad so why not talk to someone that are along your age."

"Okay," Eri said quietly.

Izuku sigh again as he smiled and said, "Don't worry, if you need any help other than me, you can trust mister Aizawa to keep you calm."

"Okay Papa," Eri said as Izuku quickly held his chest, where his heart is, as he took critical damage.

"W-Well see each other again Eri, for now, I need to study some more okay," Izuku said.

"Okay, bye Papa," Eri said as she left and leaving an almost fainting Izuku.

* * *

"I think it's time to start again," Vic said as he toss the remote around in his hand.

Him, Mel, Vicky, and Diane are in the main room discussing on what to do next.

"Yeah, it is kinda short, but it's the first intermission," Mel said.

"Well bring them here then shall we," Vic said as the other three agrees with him, he then clap once and the audience teleported back to their seats in confusion.

"I know you are confused on why the intermission is short, but we are already set and you can talk to the next intermission," Vic explained as everyone look at him suspiciously.

"Then I'm gonna cook some food for all of you to eat," Diane inquired as some immediately agreed.

"Don't worry, just relax and watch," Mel said as Vic pressed the remote and the new video begins.

**And that is it for this chapter.**

**This is my first Intermission, and of course that it will be short, my uploading will be still slow as my mind kept thinking of other things and I am currently doing a Platinum Wedlocke on my phone.**

**So now, wait up or you can help me with some ideas.**

**Vic out Peace. **


	22. Plantea, Insectoid, and Fairy

**You know the drill. **

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Screen Talking"**

**'Screen Thinking'**

**_Screen Flashback_**

_"Singing"_

**_"Screen Singing"_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything_**

**_Chapter:22_** **_Element of Plantea, Insectoid_****_, and Fairy_**

The screen then showed a green symbol of a leaf, a lime colored symbol of a bug, and a pink symbol of a pair of hands trying to grab a small star.

**It then showed a kingdom being besieged by a rival kingdom.**

**The defending kingdom have plant like ornamentals everywhere and some attackers are having a hard time climbing the slippery thorn walls of it.**

"Why would someone attack them?" Ruby asked.

"They might be in need of supply," Naruto answered as he saw it sometimes in his career along with his team.

"Attacks like this are more common to strengthen themselves and weaken the other," Ozpin added.

**The attackers were bashing through the gates till long seaweeds came out of the moat of the kingdom and grabbed them.**

**"What the?!" One of them shouted till he and the rest were slammed hard on the bridge.**

**"The Eternal King is here!" One of the knight's of the kingdom shouted as everyone cheered.**

**From the distance are a bunch vines forming a bridge as a man stood on it.**

**He has natural green hair and jade colored eyes.**

**He wears plant themed armor with a crown made of roots, and a leaf mask on his eyes.**

Some of the teenage girls and unmarried woman in the room whistled in agreement at how handsome and dashing he is.

**"Blooming Rose!" The king shouted as he showed a small rosebud as the little flower open up created a long whip from its stem.**

"Yeah!" The two Rose cheered from that as the rest of their family rolled their eyes.

**He then start whipping them and occasionally tossing some out of the kingdom.**

**Some of the intruders tried to charge at him but he summoned a little sprout out of the ground and pulled the little out, for a large wooden blade came out of the ground and forced them to split.**

**"Rising Gaia!" He then swung the sword around ****and smack the intruders with the blunt side of the blade.**

**"Have no fear men! Charge!" One of the generals of the opposite kingdom ordered as his most loyal soldiers charged with him.**

**"Then go see another day!" The king shouted as he let go of the blunt blade and raised both of his arms, for a multiple large roots came out of the ground and pushed them away.**

**"Ahh get them off!" One of the invaders shouted in fear as millions of bugs crawled upon him along with his comrades.**

"Ewwww!!" Everyone shouted in disgust at how many there are, Koda even pass out from the large amount.

**The king then heard a sharp whistle from the distance and saw a massive black silhouette from the distance, as he look at it carefully, and he saw that its a large swarm of flying insects.**

"That's too many!" Yang shouted in disgust.

Everyone were either amazed or in fear of how many insects that are flying.

**The king then smiled as he slightly saw something in the large flying swarm of bugs.**

**The large bug cloud then circled around the castle as humanoid figure revealed itself from its covers.**

**Its a humanoid like insect with a feminine figure hovering above the castle.**

**She has a heart shaped face, long white silk acting as her hair, white fuzz around her neck like a scarf, glossy orange eyes, exoskeleton covering her body like an armor, a human mouth like mandible, two pairs of fillers attached on the back of her neck and head, two long antennas, and four, large, beautiful wings.**

Everyone instantly forgot their disgust as they look at the humanoid insect in awe.

"Shino would bow down if he sees this," Naruto whispered to his wife as Hinata could only nod in agreement.

"So pretty," Ruby said as she look at the wings in amazement.

"Still a human bug, now that's just creepy," Mercury commented and he could have sworn that woman on screen glared at him.

**"Wanda!" The king called out to bug woman as said woman saw him and gave a happy chirp as she flew straight at him.**

**"Gralis!" The woman shouted happily as she crashed at him and carried him to the air.**

**The king named Gralis quickly recovered as he looked at Wanda with a smile, and kissed her on her lips.**

Everyone then look in shock while Vic and his little crew laugh at them.

"You didn't expect that didn't you?" Vic asked with a smug face as everyone look at him.

"You see, those are actually married, which makes her a queen," Everyone look dumbfounded as they were creeped out by that type of relationships.

"Well their world, World 14, is a world where myths, tales, and legends exist. There are of course humans, but they accept the other species that lived with them, and most formed love interest with each other. Its also the world where all of the First Twelve met," Mel said as everyone were amazed of the history.

"So they don't have a problem with it?" Blake asked as her parents look at her.

"Not at all, some species have different looks on genders, so you wouldn't be confused which one is male and which one is female," Vic said as everyone could only decide to continue watching.

**"Bad time? Mushi~" Wanda said with her own tick.**

Some thought that of it as rather cute to hear.

**"Not at all," Gralis said as he kissed her again.**

**"Your majesties!" One of their knights shouted as she reminded them of the current situation.**

**"Shall we?" Gralis asked.**

**"You don't have to tell me twice. Mushi~" She said as the two of them then went to the heat of battle. **

**Gralis then touched the ground for a large thick root came out of it and is heading to the enemies in front of him.**

**Wanda then easily maneuver around the roots**** as she leads a small swarm of bees and wasps, and flew up as the bees and wasps began to sting the attackers.**

**"Not the bees! Ah!" One of them screamed in pain as the bees fell to the ground dead, but the wasps keeping stinging them.**

"Ohh," Everyone could only pity them since that could hurt bad.

**Gralis then raised his hand as a minigun made of plant matter came out of the ground as he hold it and opened fire with aerodynamic seeds.**

"Hard shelled plants can be very painful if someone used it right," Sanji said.

**"Fusion!" Gralis shouted to his beloved as he keeps firing.**

**Wanda heard him as she used her great aerial maneuver and began to fly backwards like a dragonfly. **

**Gralis followed this by stomping the ground and multiple roots pushed him forward**** at Wanda.**

**Then the two's chest gave out a two shades of green light as Gralis gave a darker shade while Wanda gave a lighter color.** **They then transformed to orbs with their respective color as the symbols from the beginning appeared on them.**

**The two orbs began to merge as they instantly form to a pink orb witb the third symnol embedded on it. The orb then slowly took form as it gave a feminine figure made of light.**

**The figure then grew golden hair that glistens like gold, she then grew a white peplos that is fastened by a green belt, she then began to grow skin that is slightly pale, and lastly transparent wings sprouts out of her back as she looks majestic. **

The audience were also in awe at how beautiful she looks.

**She then opened her eyes to reveal silver eyes that almost gleam in the dark. **

**The attackers froze in fear while the guards cheered.**

**"I am Athena, Elemental of the faes amd fairys of myths of old, so prepare yourselves!" The woman declared as she clapped her hands and opened it for a ball of golden light formed between her palm as she raised it to the sky which slowly grew bigger.**

**The ball grew bigger and bigger as wisps of light came out of it due to getting unstable, so she stretched out her arms as the ball burst like a balloon and tendrils of light came out of it like slithering snakes.**

**"Fleur de l'arbre de vie!" The tendrils pushed the attackers away like giant whips, and they even wrap themselves to them to throw them to the air and smack the screaming atttackers away.**

"My, my," Yuga said as he heard those words.

**"Tronc croissant de l'arbre de vie!" The tendrils then rose to the air to form a trunk like wall as they grab more of the attackers and put it inside the hollow inside of it as a prison.**

"Perfect for capturing," Momo commented as Izuku agreed.

"Nice," Franky said as he got a notepad out of nowhere and writes down everything.

**"Feuilles de l'arbre de vie!" Some of the tendrils turned to sharp leaves as they struck their targets and burst back to its original form to bind them.**

**"Renaissance!" All of the tendrils then began to glow as they move out of the castle and grab along stray attacker to the farthest point of the land.**

"Rebirth?" Izuku mumbled.

**The tendrils then put all of their captured prisoners in its hollow prison as it turned to a gigantic ball that glowed like the sun.**

**The prisoners scream in fear as the ball glows brighter as it blew up and immediately shrunk down to a pinpoint like it was never even there.**

Everyone was shock to see the quick execution but they couldn't fault them.

**Everyone in the kingdom cheered as Athena split back to Gralis and Wanda as the two fell to the ground exhausted.**

**"Well... that was something," Gralis said as he looked to his wife with a smile as she gladly returned it.**

**"Do you think we can see everyone again? Mushi~" She asked.**

**Gralis look up and said, "I don't know."**

**The two of them then went unconscious as they smiled when they heard the cheering of their people. **

**The screen then black out as the number** **nine and ten as the two numbers merged to the Fairy orb.**

The audience were quite amazed when they watch it, interspecies marriage is quite rare to some, but seeing one in action is quite appealing.

"Well since that is done. Let's move on shall we," Vic said as he grabbed the remote to go to the next video.

**And that is it for this chapter.**

**Thank you to some of you reading this and I hope you will read my new story: Victory through Remnant and enjoy it as well, and I hope enjoy this as well.**

**Vic out Peace. **


	23. Growth and Bulk

**You know the drill.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Screen Talking"**

**'Screen Thinking'**

**Screen Flashback**

_"Singing"_

**_"Screen Singing"_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything_**

**_Chapter:23_** **_Elemental of Growth and Bulk _**

"Here we go," Vic said as he pressed the remote and began the new video.

The screen showed a symbol of a rock growing outwards and a small sprout growing.

**It then showed a rather futuristic military base with robots and androids alike working together with man and intellectual beasts.**

"Cool!" The younger audience shouted in awe as they saw the machines do the works as the adults were intrigued.

**The camera then focused to two figures walking with each other.**

**The first is a bulky looking robot with a large jaw, it has wires that looks like short hair, yellow gleaming eyes, and a camo paint job.**

**The second ****is a tall woman with yellow green hair, deep blue eyes, and she is wearing a blue long sleeved polo shirt, a green skirt, pair of white stockings and boots, and a cap on her head.**

**"Are the payloads ready to be departed?" The robot asked the woman.**

**"Not yet General, but we are almost done," The woman said.**

"A General huh," Ironwood muttered in curiosity.

"So what rank is she?" Winter asked.

"She's a Corporal," Vic answered.

**"Good, we might be departing tommorow, and please call me like what you called when you were a child," The robot said as the woman blushed.**

**"Fine dad."**

"Dad!" Everyone shouted in surprise as they look at Vic for answers.

"Duke Magnum, a loyal and strong willed soldier, he and his team were transporting some supplies for a local village, till someone bombed his whole team, but he barely survived as his superiors were worried for his state so they put him on their secret project: The Lazarus Project. They have transported all of his memories to a computer and transported it to a robot, and luckily he still has emotions," Vic said as everyone were in awe.

"What about the woman?" Qrow asked.

"She's Estriya Magnum, his only daughter," Mel answered.

**"Come on now, you can focus on the task in hand, but remember that we are still family," Duke said as his daughter smiled at him.**

**"Ready sir!" One of the human soldiers shouted as everyone were loading the base for tommorow. **

**"Well let's-" BOOM!!**

**An explosion occurred as one of the durable gas tanks suddenly blew up.**

**"What the hell is going on," Estriya demanded the soldiers in the area till someone is rolling over to them and was surprised on who it was.**

"Miette!" Everyone shouted in surprise.

**The little girl is covered in soot as she gave a small giggle.**

"Man she is crazy," Boruto commented.

**Miette then felt dread as she look up and saw a glaring Estriya looking down on her.**

**"Miette," Estriya said with complete anger in her voice as Miette nervously laugh.**

**"Hey Est," Miette tried to find a way out as she look around for anything.**

**"You are coming with me," Estriya said as she went to grab Miette.**

**"You'll never take me alive!" Miette shouted as she ran in surprising speed.**

**She smiled when she saw the exit, but that came crashing down as she yelp when a giant hand grabbed her. Miette slowly look back in fear as she saw a now gigantified angry Estriya laying on her stomach as she glared at the poor girl.**

"Wait those that mean!" Mineta said excitedly till it all crashed down when the screen showed that Estriya was also wearing shorts.

"Sucks to be you," Kyoka taunted the midget as he felt gloomy.

**Miette laughed nervously and said, "It's a prank."**

**Estriya's glare could only grew fiercer as her scowl should that she wasn't amused at all.**

**The screen suddenly transitioned to a pouting Miette mopping the floor as her punishment. **

"I think that isn't enough," Glynda said.

**She couldn't even let a little bit of her wacky side so she could finish faster.**

"And there it is," Glynda said with a smile.

**She looked to her right and saw Estriya glaring at her as the Corporal has her arms crossed.**

**"Don't even think about it," Estriya threatened as Miette decided to quicken her pace. **

**"Is everything going smoothly," Estriya then turned to her left to see her father walking to her.**

**"Everyone is going great, we still need to fix some damages but it wasn't all that bad."**

**"I just hope so, but if it isn't; I'm giving the little tramp my own punishment," Duke said as he glared at the little prankster**** which Miette returned by sticking out her tongue at him.**

**"So what do we do first after we prepare?" Estriya asked.**

**"Well could go do some target practice if you like," Duke said as his daughter began to drag him very easily.**

**"Then let's go to the shooting range!" Estriya cheered as she held her daughter very tightly.**

**"Must have came from his mother," Duke muttered as they went of view.**

**Miette saw that the coast is clear, more mischief and fun is coming, and she ran in surprising speed.**

**Both father and daughter then reached the shooting range as Estriya got a CZ 455 and Duke got a Bolt Action Rifle.**

"Ooh," Ruby looked in interest on the two rifles.

"It does look interesting," Usopp said with his hand below his chin.

"You can see more to the others that relies with weapons," Vic said as they continued.

**"Ready old man?" Estriya asked as she put the rifle on her shoulder.**

**"Ready when you are," Duke said as his body became more slicker. **

**"Well let's go then," Estriya said as she aimed at the target as she took a deep breath**** and fired, but she didn't expect the next thing happened.**

**The gun completely blew on her face as blue paint covered her face.**

The audience laugh at what happened and the twitching on Estriya's face.

**"What the?" Duke questioned as he open the rifle and see that it has a paint bomb blocking the barrel, and he knew who put it their.**

**His daughter knew as well due to the angered look on her face, "MIETTE!!!"**

**Far away from the angered Corporal, Miette is running around in a sugar high as she trashed the place with a pipe**** she got from somewhere.**

**The little then heard loud thumping as she looked behind her and saw a very angry Estriya running at her.**

**"Miette!" Estriya screamed in anger as Miette ran faster.**

**They continued running around till they were now outside as Estriya grew massive as she tried to grab Miette, but the little girl was very slippery as she evaded the gigantess' attempt on capturing her as she even grabbed a stick to poke her with.**

**"Gosh damn it! Hold still!" Estriya yelled in rage.**

**They would've continued the chase till a giant metallic foot blocked Miette's path as the little prankster fell on her behind as she look up.**

"Woah," Boruto muttered as everyone were amazed at what they see.

**She then saw that it was Duke, now more larger and bulkier as his large body has very strong armor, and she can hear his innards working properly. **

**"You two quiet down," Duke whispered as the three of them heard snoring.**

**They turn to see a large cave and inside it is a large red dragon.**

The audience were quite shock to see legendary beast in front of them since it was really rare to see one.

**"Why is a dragon here?" Estriya whispered to her father.**

**"I only saw this when I bulk up, so don't make any noise," Duke whispered back as Miette tried to escape by snaeking away****, but she accidentally step on a branch which gave a loud snap that woke up the dragon.**

**Both father and daughter glared at the little prankster, but needed to focus on the dragon that began to attack them.**

**The dragon lunged at Estriya, but the gigantess caught its open jaw and she quickly threw it over her shoulder as it sailed over the base, and onto the open sea.**

**"Go get your pack! I'll handle this!" Duke ordered as Estriya quickly nods as she shrank down, and gave Duke some room as a large hatch open up on his feet to reveal two large thrusters as he began to be lifted to the air and began to fall onto the open waters to handle the winged reptile.****The dragon charged at the metal behemoth as it shows its sharp fangs, but Duke block it with his left arm as a hole open up on his right palm for a large staff to come out, and he held it in his hand.**

**The dragon tried to attack again, but Duke quickly swing his staff right on the dragon's face with enough power to knock it down again, so he then grab it by its neck and threw it further away from the base**** which caused a large tidal wave coming to a small island.**

**On said island is Granite relaxing by the sandy beach as he rest his body on it, but noticed a giant wave coming to the island.**

**"Well shi-" He was cut off when the wave impacts the island and washed him away since he let his body be light.**

The audience laugh at his misfortune since he entered the crossfire without warning.

**The fight between Duke and the dragon continued as Duke's shoulders open up for a bunch of missiles coming out of it.**

"Oh yeah!" Franky cheered as some of the younger audience watched in awe as the dragon screamed in pain by the barrage.

**The dragon could've attack again, but it got drop kicked to the face as it showed that it was Estriya in her giant form as she has a large metallic pack on her back.**

**"Armed and ready," Estriya said as her pack open up for two large turrets, two small turrets, and two guns float to the air, the smaller turrets went and attached on the back of her two hands by multiple large straps, the guns attached to her hips by a belt, and the large turrets attached on the top of the pack.**

"Oh my Oum!" Ruby squealed as she looked at the giant weaponry that should only be on battleships.

"That is what I need," Franky said as he quickly took notes by a notepad and pen that he kept in store in his body.

**The large weapons open fired at the dragon as it tried to avoid all of the explosive shells, and almost succeeded till Duke whack it down to the water and was now pelted by them.**

**Estriya then grabbed the dragon by its belly, and piledrive its head to the hard sea beds**** as her father swung upwards to get the dragon in the air.**

**"Lock on!" Estriya shouted as all of her weaponry aimed at the dragon and fired along with her father.**

**Everything hit the dragon and the dragon was now falling down bleeding between its scales. **

**Estriya then ran forward as she grabbed the bleeding dragon by its, and spin around one spot as the very force of her spinning made a small whirlpool on her feet.**

**Estriya then began to grow larger and larger as the dragon now fits her gigantic palm, and her height reached the skies.**

"S-She's huge," Izuku stuttered in fear along with everyone as they looked at the titanic sized Estriya.

"She looks bigger than the giants that we've seen," Zoro muttered as the one's he mentioned couldn't compare to this gigantess.

**Estriya stopped as she threw the dragon to the horizon as it slowly burns up from the speed it was going.**

**Then Duke bulk up to the same size as Estriya as he looked to the opposite direction.**

**Duke then saw a something flying to him on his sights and it was burning.**

**It was the dragon that is now charred.**

"She threw it so hard that it went around the world," Cinder muttered as she gulped in fear along with everyone.

**Duke reeled in his gigantic arm and pushed his palm forward, and the burning dragon crashed on to his palm with a loud splat as it was now nothing but a red smear on Duke's palm.**

Everyone were shivering when they imagined themselves in the dragon's place.

**Estriya then began to get dizzy as her breathing began to slow down, and she began to shrink.**

**Duke saw her shrinking and quickly caught her before she fall to the ocean.**

**"You should've over exert yourself, but you did good sweetheart," Duke said as he shrunk a little and walk back to the base with Estriya sleeping on his clean palm.**

**The screen then showed the numbers ****fifty three and fifty, and the screen blackout.**

The audience were kinda scared on what happened to the poor dragon as some ran to the bathrooms and threw up.

"Okay next up, we are watching something more peaceful," Vic said as he went to the back room.

The audience then went to eat so they could forget the things they've seen, and some might try to get drunk.

**Okay that is it for this chapter.**

**Okay folks, this story is actually the only thing I can do along with singing and RWBY fanfics.**

**Unlike my other stories, this is the only story that uses my own characters after a failed RWBY story since I hasten myself before, but now I take it slowly so I couldn't make a mistake.**

**This might he even my first story that will not get discontinued or put in adoption since I'm not thinking of a plot, but show my OCs design and personality.**

**So for now, I thank you readers for reading this despite not being a actual story per say, but I appreciate you guys reading this.**

**Vic out Peace. **


End file.
